Turf Wars, Caught in the Middle
by LillyJo
Summary: A threat forces Bella to move in with Mobster/Father Charlie. Edward works for him. What happens when a turf war between Billy and Charlie puts Bella in danger. Will Edward be the one to get her out?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back my friends. **

**I want you to know that my pen name is changed. You should know that by now from the alert I sent in Persistent Assistant. **

**Follow along now.**

**I wanted to tell you that I'm aware of the poll results and I had a really strong idea in my head for this story. So it's a combination of a couple of different Edwards.**

**I hope that you stick it out and read it.**

**I'm going to need lots of reviews to tell me how things are going. **

**Now updates for this story won't be as frequent as PS. Updates for this one will be once every. Not sure on which days. Pending the amount of reviews I get. I'm really hoping to cross 1,000 reviews for this story. **

**My last one barely hit 600. I'm not complaining I just think that since I put so much effort into the story I should at least be rewarded with reviews, don't you think?**

**Now I'm extremely happy to tell you that I have a beta now.**

**Lupin4tonks has offered to be my beta. Obviously my grammar was driving her nuts so, she graciously asked to be my bitch.**

**Kidding Nobi. **

**So please enjoy and review, even if it's like "great" or "sucks". **

**BPOV**

"Hey Alice, It's me B. I was wondering if you wanted to take the weekend off? I've got nothing planned so I thought that I would work. Ok well let me know. Love you."

I hang up the phone and walk over to my desk. I've been studying for finals and I need a break. Working would create the distraction that I so desperately need.

Alice and I owned our own clothing store. We sell all sorts of designs from up and coming designers. We've even had some celebrities come and ask us to dress them for the red carpet.

I've been going to college for 4 years now and I've almost completed my degree in business. Alice has another year to go, but she's majoring in fashion design. She really wants to be the next Vera Wang. Wedding dresses would be her specialty. She's really talented and has so much potential.

I sit back in my chair and pick up the book in front of me. I lean the chair back so it rests on the back two legs and balance it there. I flip through the pages of the same old material that I know top to bottom.

"Man I gotta get outta here!" I say to myself. I return the chair to its original position and shut the book closed. I stand and walk into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I'm about to drink when the phone rings. I groan and walk over and pick it up.

"Hey Alice, nice of you to call me back, where are you?" I ask.

"Not Alice, your father." I place my water down on the counter with a loud thud.

"What the hell do you want, daddy dearest?" I ask sarcastically.

"Now Isabella, is that any way to talk to your father who loves you so much?" I laugh into the phone and press the off button. I told him not to call me, I don't want to talk to him, I don't want to see him.

The phone rings again and I simply ignore it. I grab my ipod and walk into the bathroom. Taking a bath would help me relax. I get so worked up when it comes to my father.

Charlie Swan, where do I even begin?

He is a horrible person who does horrible things to other people. I'm not proud of my father and I want nothing to do with him.

He's the leader of the mob in this town. Well one of the mobs I guess you could say. Charlie keeps to this side of town and Billy Black keeps to the other side of the town.

There is never enough evidence to prove exactly what he does. The police have been trying to get at him for years, but somehow he covers his tracks and slips under the radar. He masks his business dealings with the excuse of real estate investments, that what he claims on his taxes anyways. But people know different in this town. Just not enough to prove it.

Charlie and Billy are enemies. They hate each other and they've been feuding for as long as I can remember. Charlie has told me on several occasions that he wants me to learn the ropes of the trafficking that goes on inside the business.

I told him that he's,

Crazy.

Crazy for wanting to put his only daughter in harm's way.

Crazy for even thinking that I would consider it.

And….

Simply crazy.

I slip into the full hot tub and immerse myself in the bubbles that threaten to overflow onto the ground. I take a deep breath and listen to the calming sounds of Lykke Li. I love her song "possibility". It drives into the very core of my body and I lose myself in the mesmerizing quality of her voice. Just as the song is ending, and a small tear has slipped out of my right eye, the door bursts open.

"AHHHH!" I yell and shoot straight up in the tub, my iPod falling in.

"What the hell are you doing here? You can't just barge in on me like that! Get the fuck out!" I yell.

"Listen, when your father called the second time and you didn't pick up, he figured something was wrong and he asked me to come over here and check on you. So get out and get dressed, you're coming with me, he wants to see you." He pulls me up by the arm, water and bubbles dripping off of me. I try to cover myself with my other hand but fail.

"Emmett, geez I'm naked, let me go. I can get out myself. Get out!" Emmett, Charlie's bodyguard is a monster of a man and someone I'm not particularly friends with. He's rude and condescending, arrogant and just plain annoying.

"I'm staying, hurry up, here's the towel." He throws me the towel and I motion with my finger for him to turn around, while I half cover myself. He rolls his eyes and turns.

"Nothing I've never seen before babe." He laughs and crosses his arms across his chest.

I wrap the towel around me and fish out my ipod from the tub. I shake it a little and see the screen is completely water-logged.

"Great, just great." I walk past Emmett and he slaps my butt as I go.

"Piss off!" I yell back at him.

"Whatever floats your boat babe." He replies.

I walk into my room and slam my door behind me locking it. I fall back on the bed and push my hands across my face and through my hair.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Hurry up Isabella, we're on a time limit." He yells as he bangs on the door.

"Uh… you're on a time limit, I'm not!" I get up and drop my towel. I walk over to my closet and rifle through the large amount of clothes. I purse my lips and decide on some skinny jeans with a sweater. I throw them on the bed and walk to my dresser to put on some underwear and a bra.

Once I'm dressed, I tie my hair back into a pony tail and put in some hoop earrings. I add some black eye liner and mascara finishing up with lip gloss.

I open my door and walk out into the living room. Emmett is flopped down on the couch reading a Cosmo magazine.

"You know, I never understood why women go to the spa for the whole day, I mean like, what do they do there?" He looks up at me and I roll my eyes and snatch the magazine out of his hands. He grabs my wrist and pulls me down on him, into his lap. We're inches apart, he looks back and forth at my eyes and whispers, "You should be nice to your father Bella, he loves you you know?"

I rip my wrist out of his large hand and whisper back, I don't give a shit about my father, and don't call me Bella."

I stand back and walk to the small hallway that leads to the front door. I slip my legs in my knee length brown boots and grab my purse. I'm about to reach for my jacket, but Emmett grabs it and holds it out for me, offering to help put it on.

I take it out of his arms and put it on myself. He walks by in a huff and mumbles something along the lines of "stupid bitch."

I lock the front door behind me and follow him out to the waiting Escalade.

Emmett opens the door and slams it shut right in front of me leaving me out. I let out a big breath and walk around to the other side and get in. I sit beside Emmett and he motions to the driver to drive.

The ride is quiet and no one talks.

"Why does he want to see me?" I ask.

"Don't know, he just said, and I quote, "Go get Isabella." He says in a low voice. I shake my head and look out the window.

"Why did you come if you hate your dad so much?" He asks breaking the silence again.

"I've learned that it's no use to fight with him, and you never would've gone back there without me. Sure I could've protested and ran when you got in the vehicle, but you would've hunted me down like the rat you are." I kept my gaze at the scenery flying by. Emmett didn't say anything after that, he just put his hands in his lap and stared out the other window.

It wasn't long before we were pulling up to a cast iron gate. The driver rolled down his window and punched in a code. The gates opened and he drove through, right up to the mansion at the top of the small hill. I noticed that I wasn't familiar with my father's residence. I never once came over to his place, for a fear of him keeping me there and never letting me go.

After my mother died I stayed with my Uncle Aro in Port Angeles. Charlie was always on "business trips" and thought that it would be better if I stayed with him. At the ripe age of 21, I met Alice at college and was on the fast track to becoming best friends. Our 2nd year in college we decided to move in together with the financial help of Uncle Aro. He helped me get started with mine and Alice's clothing business. It soon grew and we were able to pay him back for all the money that he leant us. Aro and I grew close and I always thought of him more of a father than Charlie.

Emmett was the first to get out, waiting to shut the door after I got out.

"Thank you." I said simply. I started to walk towards the house but he grabbed my arm. I looked from my arm then up to him. He let go and mumbled something.

"Pardon me? I don't speak Ape!"

"I said, I'm sorry for earlier. About the bathtub thing, I should've knocked." I raised my eyebrows at him and crossed my own arms over my own chest.

"Look, I don't apologize very easily and I wanted to let you know that I'll try to be better. To give you some respect." I huffed out a breath and turned around in search of my father.

I walk up to the double front doors with a large cross engraved on front of them.

How ironic.

Not really sure how I should enter Charlie's home considering that I've never been here, I went to knock on the large wooden door, but just as I did a voice streams through some speakers up above me.

"Isabella! Glad you could make it. Have Emmett show you to my office. And please take your time to look around if you like." I turn to look over my shoulder and see the hulk walk over and step in front of me. He opens the door and with a sweep of his arm he ushers me in.

I step inside and my eyes grow large while my mouth drops to the floor. The design is Italian French Villa, formal foyer rotunda overlooking spectacular wood carvings and hand painted acanthus crown molding with upper and lower casements of fine wood detail unparalleled anywhere. And that's just the entrance.

I walk over the marble checkered floors to a room and stop to take in the beauty of the designs.

A throat is cleared behind me and Emmett is scratching the back of his neck.

"Ok, let me give you the quick tour. Ahhhh let's see…"

He starts to pace back and forth while puffing out his chest and pretending to have some sort of class. With a snobbish voice he says, "The home has 3 large salt water aquariums with incredible coral features and woodwork.

"It consists of imported custom Tuscan stone flooring and mahogany, walnut, madrone and other precious wood features.

"This place has five bedrooms/massage room, maid/nanny's quarters, office/library, formal living and dining, family room, home theatre/entertainment area with adjacent bar and full eating area.

"The art gallery also features a custom wine cellar and there is a custom hidden bar area.

"It's also equipped with a safe room and top of the line hepa filter system with ultra violet lights on three separate air conditioning systems for air quality."

Just as I'm about to think he's finished he continues. My eyebrows raise and I sit down on the plush suede white couch.

"Pool area features full covered entertainment area with stained wood ceiling, imported stone from Turkey and a massive water feature made of bronze in pool with corresponding water jets surrounding entire pool deck. The pool is done in Italian glass mosaic tile with two additional bronze fountains at each end.

"Extensive Italianate landscaping for privacy in a 24 hour guard gated community with full club house.

"Three bay garage, ahhh what else….let's see…the estate home has forest/conservation in front and behind for extreme seclusion and privacy. Community adjoins one of the largest paved bike/jogging/equestrian trails in the state of Washington. The county in which the house is in has some of the least expensive property taxes in all the surrounding counties and all other 67 counties in Washington.

"This surrounding area has homes valued in excess of upwards of $20 million dollars. The home can be sold fully furnished. The home was designed to minimize ongoing maintenance costs." He concludes his rant in one long breath.

"Wow, Emmett that's impressive. How do you know all that? And why?" He stops pacing and looks at me childishly.

"Uh…. I've always had a thing for real estate?" He looks nervous and runs his hands through his hair. I quirk my eyebrows and he looks to the ground.

"It's my job to gather information…..I mean, well to know stuff like this. I have to know everything about this place, for ahhhh…security reasons." He coughs again and I stand and walk over to him. He backs up as I stand in front of him and look him straight in the eyes. I can tell that he's feeling uncomfortable, so I pressure him a little.

"Emmett, I don't know what goes on in your pee sized brain and well frankly I don't care to, but something's off about you ever since you've worked for my father. And just because you fool my father don't think for a second you fool me." I turn to walk away and make it to the glorious aquarium in the middle of the foyer. I realize that I'm not entirely sure where I'm going. I look over my shoulder and Emmett's back is still facing me.

"I'm not sure where his office is. Can you take me there so I can get this over with and get home? I have things that still need to be done today." Emmett glides past me and we travel down the hall.

There are closed doors on either side of me and just for a moment I'm curious at to what my father has hiding behind those doors. I pause quietly and move to one of the doors. I reach for the knob and turn quietly. I crack it open and I feel my arm being almost ripped out of its socket.

"What the hell?" I yell. Emmett pulls the door closed and drags me the rest of the way down the hallway.

We stop in front of another closed door and he knocks three hard times and one soft one.

Like it's a secret code or something.

"Come in." My gut instantly recognizes the voice and I strain at the grip Emmett has on my arm. The door opens and I see Charlie sitting behind a desk with his elbows resting on the maple wood tenting his fingers in front of his face. Emmett stands me before the desk and leaves me there face to face with the father I wish I never had.

"You may leave now Emmett, thank you for your services." Emmett nods his head while I give him the glare of a thousand daggers. Emmett smirks and turns to leave closing the door behind him.

"Sit Isabella, no need to stand, daughter." I snort at the term daughter. Charlie leans back in his chair and starts playing with his moustache.

"Is there a reason why you brought me here?" I ask not sitting.

"You look so much like your mother." He says not bothering to answer my question.

"Charlie, why am I here?" I ask again.

"You know, if you knew what your mother looked like when she was your age you would be amazed."

I huff my annoyance and start tapping my foot.

"Yeah I don't care, can you answer me?" I ask.

"Remarkable, you act just like her as well." He smiles and rises out of his puffy chair and stands in front of me. He holds out his arms and I back up.

"What are you doing?" I ask moving back farther.

"Can't I hug my daughter?" His tone soft yet creepy.

"No, you gave up that right a long time ago." He steps back and his face grows a little red.

"What have I ever done to you that makes you hate me so?" I can see him shaking a little and I move to the back of the room ready to bolt if need be.

"You were never there my whole life. Your business took priority over your family. And what is the family business, Charlie? Huh? Selling drugs and weapons! You think that I want to be a part of that? Are you crazy? How many times have I told you that it's wrong! Everything about you is wrong.

"Are you aware that the kids on the streets are high and living in the gutters because of you? There are YOUNG KIDS dying because of what you do! How can you not know that's wrong?

"The gun violence is out of control in this country and where do you think they get it from huh? Who is the supplier Charlie? And where do YOU get it from? Ahhhh!" I throw my hands up in the air and walk to the other side of the room away from him. I look back and he turns around and faces me.

"Isabella, your accusations are appalling. Where do you get your information from?" He walks over to his desk, sits down and opens one of his side drawers. He pulls out a file and throws it over to me, it lands at my feet.

"I think that you should open the file." He calls from his desk.

"I'm not interested about what's in that file, Charlie." He breathes out a deep breath and claps his hands on the desk.

"I'm your father dammit! Show some respect!" I jump when he hits his desk for the second time and I turn to leave.

"Isabella, wait I'm sorry, come sit down, I actually need to talk to you about something important." He rushes over to me and steers me to the chair in front of his desk. I pull my arm out of his hand and walk myself sitting down in the chair.

"Okay look, I'll entertain **(I think 'humor' would sound better than entertain)** you for a moment and let you say what you want, but then I'm leaving because I actually have more important things to do than sit here and pretend to be your daughter." I say sarcastically. Charlie's quiet for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

"Isabella, there have been some developments that require my attention."

"So what does this have to do with me? I told you that I want nothing to do with you or what you do, including your "developments"."

"Actually, it has everything to do with you, my dear."

"Don't call me that." I state. He chuckles and I stand.

"SIT DOWN!" He yells. I roll my eyes and plop down again.

He stands and walks over to pick up the file that he threw on the floor.

He passes it across his desk and motions for me to open it. I sit there with my arms crossed.

"So fucking stubborn." He says as I lean back in my chair and cross my legs. I look to the left of me and look outside at the marvelous grounds. There is a massive infinity swimming pool as well as a hot tub. I hear the rustling of papers and look back at Charlie. He thrusts some papers at me as they almost fall on the floor. I move to grab them, noticing that the papers are actually photos. I turn them right side up and look closely.

"Is that me?" I ask.

"Yes, someone has been taking pictures of you and those aren't the only ones. There are others with death threats on them, as well as drawings of you murdered."

I gasp and my hand flies to cover my mouth.

"Isabella look, I think that you should stay here for a while. Just until I can find the person responsible and gut him like a fish." My eyes fly to Charlie and he winces at my reaction.

"Ok, that could be perceived as a little harsh for your ears, but trust me when I say that this person will pay actively for what he's done." I stand a flop the pictures back on the desk.

"I will not stay here. You can't control my life Charlie. What am I suppose to do about Alice, it could be dangerous for her too, and I'm not going to hide out while she's in danger too. We live together! They could get her. And SCREW YOU for dragging me into this!" I turn and walk out the door leaving Charlie at his desk mulling over the predicament he's gotten me into.

I walk back down the hallway and out to the lobby.

"Emmett?" I call. I look all around and walk out the door.

"Emmett!" I call again. I can't see him anywhere so I start walking down the driveway.

"Excuse me miss?" I turn and see a blonde man running up to me.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"Yeah, I really need to get out of here, can you help?" he puts his hands in his pockets and holds out a pair of keys.

"I can drive you home if you like? Would you like Emmett to come?" He asks leading us up to the garage.

"I don't care, I just need to get out of here." He nods his head and jogs over to the black Escalade opening the door for me. I hop inside as he closes the door behind me.

Once inside he starts the vehicle and turns in the round-about driveway and makes his way to the bottom of the hill.

The gates open on an electric trigger system and he turns out onto the street racing down the road.

"I live at…."

"I know where you live miss." He replies before I can finish.

"Oh, okay then." He nods his head again and smiles in the rear view mirror. I smile back and turn to look back out the windows.

"I'm Jasper by the way." I look at him and smile again.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Bella."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter had me up at night. I wasn't too sure where to go with it. I took it a total different direction than I had originally planned.**

**Hmmm...**

**Oh well, it happens sometimes.**

**Ok so, just so everyone knows, **

**It's could HAVE instead of could OF.**

**Are we clear?**

**I learned the hard way. A verbal lashing I guess you could say.**

**Thanks Nobi for your wonderful mind while you beta this. But you still didn't take the 's' off of links.**

**But I need you like never before. This chapter never would HAVE made it, if it wasn't for you.**

**Mwah!**

**Oh hey who gets to see Eclipse tomorrow.**

**I DO!**

**BPOV**

I stretch, wiggles my toes and yawn. The light is streaming through the windows and I squint looking at the alarm clock beside my bed.

It's 9am Friday morning and the glorious weekend. I lie in bed for a moment with my eyes closed and replay the events of the previous day. I will admit that it did creep me out that someone was taking pictures of me.

I chew on my bottom lip as I think of some way that I can go about my business being safe and not have to think about moving in with Charlie. The thought alone sends shivers up my spine. What could someone possibly want with me? I've never been involved with Charlie on a personal level or business level. Whoever's doing this must know that. I run my hands through my hair and shake my head out of these thoughts.

I throw the covers off of me and grab my robe from the chair in the corner and fix my hair in a ponytail. I walk to my bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. I look into the mirror and a small ordinary girl looks back at me. I smirk at myself and put the lid back on the toothpaste.

I bet Charlie had one of his guys taking the pictures and then he showed me to scare me so I'll move in with him.

I mean what's with the whole, "I want to get to know you better", and the whole, "I've never stopped loving you." Those were the words of my father on the answering machine when I got home after that Jasper guy dropped me off.

The man has some nerve.

I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I notice that we're out of coffee cream, and milk just won't do. I pad my way to Alice's room and I can hear her snoring from the hallway. Man that girl needs to get some nose strips, how can I not hear that from my room?

I knock lightly and push the ajar door fully open. I look in and see Alice on her stomach with her head to the side and arms stretched out in front of her. The sheets are tangled around her legs and feet, and each time she lets out a breath a piece of hair flies up and hovers over her angelic face.

I walk to the side of her bed and slowly slip under the covers. She stirs a little and I snuggle in closer, missing the warmth of my own bed. The snoring stops and I know what's coming next.

"Bella, do you have to do that all time? Why can't you let me wake up for once without you next to me?" her voice is raspy and her breath smells horrible. I cover my nose with my hand and turn around in her small bed.

"Because Alice, this is the most action that you've gotten and I thought that I might help you remember what it's like to wake up with someone that you love. Though, please don't touch me in any appropriate ways. I'm just here for the reminder and the warmth." I pull the cover up around my chin and I feel her wrap her arm around my waist.

"Oh baby Bella, I love you so much, come to momma!" I shoot out of bed and slap her on the leg.

"Not funny Alice, get and brush your teeth, we're going out for coffee. She sits up and pulls the cover off, hopping around on one foot trying to put on her sweat pants.

"You mean the same coffee shop with that really cute guy? What's his name Kirk? Yeeeeaaaaah Kirk. Ahhhhh." She says as she flops back on her bed.

"Ok Alice, you're officially nuts. Come on I'll meet you in living room in 15 minutes." I turn to walk out the door leaving a mumbling Alice behind.

Alice pushes the door to the café open and the bell above the door chimes, signaling entry. I step in after her and stand off to the side looking over the menu board that's on the wall. Alice is already at the counter leaning down on her elbows talking to said Kirk. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Typical Alice." I say to no one but myself. I look back up at the menu selection and narrow my eyes to see the distance.

"Hmmm…" I murmur to myself…"decisions, decisions." I finally see what I want and move to stand in line. Alice is still talking to Kirk while she takes her coffee and chocolate covered croissant. She passes me in line and winks while bumping my shoulder. I chuckle to myself and a man in front of me turns around just as I'm stumbling into him. He puts his arms out to stable me and I look up at him ready to apologize only to see that it's none other than Jacob Black.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in?" I push off his shoulders and step back.

"Jacob, OH MY GOSH JAKE! How have you been, I mean I haven't seen you in forever. Wow you look different. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that. My friend Alice bumped into me and I lost my balance." I've known Jacob since we were kids, and well, as I explained before, our fathers are enemies. Him and I were close when we were younger. We would sneek out and meet at a park that was considered neutral territory. As far as I knew he also didn't want to be a part of his father's business. But him being male and all, he kind of was expected to fill the role, me being a female, not so much, but Charlie kept insisting.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Actually Jacob, the question is why are _you_ here? This isn't exactly the safest part of town for you. Crossing the boundaries are we?" I gave absolutely no care as to who was supposed to be on what side of the town and I don't really care. But Jacob was always the rebel.

"Well you know me, I don't care about that stuff. All I know is that this café makes a mean breakfast burrito if you know what I mean. I shrugged my shoulders and my mouth twitched to the side.

"Hey, you want to go out or something?" I look over at Alice who is sitting at the closest table to the counter.

Figures

I look back at Jacob and purse my lips.

"I don't know Jake, I'm not sure that it's a great time right now." He steps forward and leans into me. I take a deep breath as a sweet scent wafts off of him, mmmmm…he smells so good. Just like I remembered.

"Why not? Just a friendly get together." He whispers smiling his bright white teeth. He's grown into a muscular guy from the scrawny one that I used to know. He is handsome, I'll give you that, but I'm not sure what the rules were when someone was supposed to be my enemy.

Wait a minute, I'm starting to sound like Charlie. I pause for a moment to think, stepping back a bit.

It would be nice to connect with him again. I do miss him.

I look over to Alice and she sees me and waves, then gives me a thumbs up.

Yeah Alice, if you only knew who he was. I look back to Jake and put my finger up signaling a moment.

"Sure, take all the time that you need Bells." I roll my eyes again and walk over to where Alice is sitting.

"Hey Alice, what's going on with Kirk? Are you guys going out?" I ask hoping that I can tag along with Jake so I'm not alone with him. It's not that I feel uncomfortable with him, it's just easier to leave at the end of the night with Alice instead of Jake.

"Well, if you must know, he asked me out for tonight!" She jumped a little and tilted her head to the side over my shoulder.

"Who's that Bella? He looks like a juicy piece of meat, I would think he's not your type, but I could be wrong." I turned my head and looked back at Jacob and sighed.

"Yeah ummm….he's an old friend of the family I guess you could say. He asked me out and I don't want to go alone, I'm not so good at first dates." She was on her tippy toes now straining to get a better look, but I kept blocking my body so she would just answer me.

"Sure I guess that you guys could come. But you can't be tagging along at the end, what happens if Kirk wants to come back to our place and you're there? I mean we _both_ can't be at our place." Her eyebrows were raised and she kept stealing looks over at Kirk.

"Ah yeah well, I'm not going to be inviting him back don't worry." I placed my hand on her shoulder to keep her from bobbing around.

"Oh, ok then." And just like that it was a done deal. I walked back over to Jacob who was now leaning against the counter.

"So what'll it be Bells?" he asks standing tall, calling me by my old nickname that he thought of when we were kids. We were swinging on the swings and it made this funny noise like a bell, and so the inception of the name came about. He laughed and I asked what was funny, he said that Bella swinging on the swings that sounds like bells.

Huh?

I mean I still don't get it to this day but whatever.

"Ok Jacob first, I'll go with you but Alice and her date are coming with us and second, can we not tell anyone about this? If it got back to Charlie that I was going on a date with you, he would be seriously pissed." I reached over him and grabbed a napkin and started to wipe my forehead. Gosh is it hot in here or is it just me?

"What's the matter, you scared something's going to happen to me Bella? Can't I date a beautiful woman of my choosing?" He leaned closer and I had to steady myself so I didn't fall over with the simple attraction that I held for him.

Wow, he sure has grown up. Baby face no more.

He noticed when I didn't respond right away and stepped back.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was out of line pressuring you for a date, it's just that I've liked you since we were kids. And even though our parents never knew about our secret get-togethers, I never wanted it to end, ya know?" I really felt bad that we lost touch.

We stopped meeting because I went to live with my uncle and it was too far from where the neutral park was. I never did find a way to get in contact with him secretly. Not even by phone.

"It's really good to see you Jake, I would love to go out with you, tonight good?" I smiled and I instantly felt like I had my old friend back. He wrapped my up in his arms and twirled me around. It was like he never left.

We both exchanged numbers and he promised to call some time later on in the afternoon. I hugged him again and told him bye. I walked back over to Alice and took a seat beside her. I plopped down and let out a huge moan, I covered my eyes with my arm and Alice slapped it away.

"What's the matter with you, a gorgeous man asks you out and this is your response?" She pulls on my arm and drags me out of the café. She shoves a coffee in my hand and tells me to drink.

"When did you get this?" I asked walking over to my car. Ah my beautiful car. A black Mercedes Roadster was the first car that I bought after the business started to spread. I figured that at least I could afford a good vehicle to drive around in if nothing else.

I look back to Alice and she grabbed my coffee out of my hands, took a sip then gave it back to me.

"Oh Bella, how can you not use sugar, I mean come on just cream?" She made it sound like it was the end of the world when she squealed like that.

"I ask again, when did you get the coffee?" we reached my car which I gracefully named beater.

Don't ask.

"While you were talking to the hunk back there, you seemed to lose your train of thought as to why you were actually there, so I filled in the blanks."

"Hmmmm….thank you." I press the button on my remote and the door locks pop up instantly with that little chirping noise. I loved the sound of that chirp. We both climbed into beater and took off in the busy streets.

**X**

"Ok so where are we going again Alice? Is it that club downtown?" I yell into the other room while I attempt to fix my hair falling down my back.

"Yeah, you know the new one, I think its call Casting Crowns!" she yells back.

"What are you wearing?" I stand in front of my closet in my robe, my arms crossed against my chest and thumbing my lips.

Alice comes bounding in my room in her underwear holding her dress. "Oh nothing that special, but I do want to make an impression." She holds up a small black dress that covers all her bases.

"Classic Alice, I like it." She trots over to my closet and starts skimming through my selection. After a few minutes she steps back and mirrors the same position as I was earlier.

"Uh….maybe you should decide, when was the last time that you went shopping?"

"Alice, I have lots of nice clothes, just not your style that's all. Why don't you go finish getting ready, we only have like 30 minutes till we have to be there." She claps her hands and turns to leave out of the door.

When Jake called me earlier he asked if he could pick me up but I suggested that we just meet there. I think it would be better for both parties if we did. Kirk on the other hand is coming to pick Alice up.

How romantic.

I take another look at my closet and agree with Alice that I did need some sort of wardrobe makeover. I pick out a pair of grey dress pants with a black dress shirt and a grey halter vest. I slip on my 4 inch black heels and walk over to the full length mirror in the corner of my room and check myself out.

"Not bad." I say to myself as I smooth out my pants and yank on my vest a little. I fluff my hair in front of my shoulders and do a little twirl.

"Oh I forgot you had that vest. It looks great. Are you ready to go? Kirk is going to be here and I don't exactly want you here to give him the Spanish inquisition when he gets here."

"Ok Alice, you're rambling." I walk over to my door and grab my purse hanging on the back, take it to my bed and dump it. Then I walk to my closet and take out my black clutch purse. I take the basic necessities with me that I need out of it.

Cell phone

Lip gloss

Driver's license

Keys

Bank card

The doorbell rings and Alice looks at me with glaring eyes.

"I'll stay here till you leave ok. He won't know that I'm here." I attach the clasp of my clutch and throw it on the bed while I cross my arms.

"Thank you Bella, I'll see you there then ok?"

"Yup I'll be right behind you." She gives me a hug and runs out the door and into the living room. I move to close my door and sit on the bed, waiting till Alice leaves.

I hear some muffled giggling and I can tell that Alice is laughing at something Kirk said. Then the door slams shut and I can hear the turning of the locks. I stand and give myself a once over again in the mirror, grab my clutch off my bed and make my way out of the apartment.

I step into the elevator and turn to push the button to the underground parking. Just as the doors were closing a man holds his arm out to catch the closing doors. The electronic doors reopen and he steps in puffing out of breath.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was waiting for the elevator." I push the open button even though the door is already open, out of habit I guess. Isn't that what everyone does?

"No problem." The man says in a raspy voice that sends me the wrong vibes immediately. I smile and stick close to the wall inside the elevator praying that it would reach his floor soon. Then I realize that he hasn't pressed a designated floor, shit, he must be going to the underground parking like me.

I try to push down the paranoia that Charlie has stirred in me since he showed me the photos. I chuckle to myself thinking that I need to relax.

The elevator dings and the doors open.

"After you, of course." He holds out his hand offering me the first move. I smile and thank him. I start walking as fast as these heels will allow without me tripping. I take the keys out of my clutch and unlock the beater. I climb in and lock the doors while I'm tucked safely inside. I breathe out a long breath and rest my head back against the head rest.

Cracking my neck to the side I laugh at how ridiculous this situation is. How can I go about living if I think that everyone is trying to kill me? I shake my head as I continue to laugh and start beater. She purrs to life and I close my eyes just listening to her soothing sounds vibrating underneath me. I put her in first gear, release the emergency break and peel out of there.

I slow to the opening and drive over the release mechanism to open the gate. It slowly lifts open and I take the time to look around me. I see behind me the lights of a black tinted out car as it starts. My heart starts to beat fast and I can't shake the feeling that something's going on. I tap my fingers on the steering wheel and bite my bottom lip.

"Come on, come on." I chant as I wait for the gate to open. As soon as it does I release the clutch and speed out of there. I come to the opening and slam on my brakes as a kid rides his bike in front of me. My head thrusts forward as I hit the brakes and my whole body is shaking. My breathing has increased ten fold and the kids mother is yelling something at me, but I can't make out what she's saying because everything around me seems clouded.

The kid and her mother move along and I swallow and shift the car from neutral to first gear again. I shake my head and start off slowly this time as I take to the streets making my way to the club.

I keep looking back in the rearview mirror to see if anyone is following me. Once I feel safe that I'm not, I turn on the radio and crank it up hearing the sounds of Lady Gaga's Just Dance.

"This should get me in the mood." I say to myself as I turn off of 4th and onto Broadway.

I drive straight until I come to an intersection stopping at a red light. I bop my head to the pounding beats and tap both my hands on the dashboard just over the steering wheel. I look all around at the people walking by and smile as a woman crosses at the cross walk in front of me. But she doesn't return my smile. She glares at me as she crosses and my face scrunches up to confusion.

"Man, what is it with people nowadays?" I say to myself. The light turns green and I take off down the road towards a night of hopefully fun and catching up with an old friend.

I pull up to the club and park in a spot closest to the building, which is not that close. I grab my clutch and reapply my clear lemonade lip gloss. I smack my lips together and fluff my hair again.

"Oh who am I fooling?" I open the door and step out and press the lock button behind me eliciting the chirp I so very much love. I smile and walk towards the entrance, not having to wait in line I stroll right in.

Lights are flashing everywhere and I wait for my eyes to adjust. Music is pumping loud and I crane my neck to see if I can see Alice somewhere in the sea of people. I sigh and make my way to the bar. Maybe she'll see me there if I just stay put. I lean up against the counter and the bartender comes over throwing his towel over his shoulder.

"What can I get you miss?"

"I'll have a cosmopolitan please, leave the lime out."

He nods his head and starts making my drink. I turn and lean back against my elbows and look again to see if I can see Alice. I smile noticing her on the dance floor grinding against Kirk. He seems to look uncomfortable as he moves his hips back and forth. He's not really paying attention to her as he looks around like he's trying to find someone.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I spin around to see my drink in front of me. I pull out some cash I brought and he waves his hand off.

"It's from that guy over there." He points down the bar at the most handsome man that I've ever seen. His face looks like it's been chiseled out of granite, you could cut stone with his jawbone, his eyes, well I can't really see the color, but they look intense. His hair is in full disarray and I want to run my hands through it. I shake my head clear and put the money down in front of the bartender anyways.

"Umm, you can tell him no thanks, I'm waiting for someone." Do guys think that they can buy a drink for a woman and she'll instantly be theirs? I mean if I wasn't meeting Jake here then maybe I might, but only because he's drop dead gorgeous. Ok now I'm just not making any sense.

I feel something brush up against my arm and I turn to see the guy who bought me this drink. OH. MY. GOSH.

"You know it's rude to refuse a drink once it's been paid for you." he says to me in a velvet sexy voice.

Green, that's all I see, is green.

"Excuse me miss?" I shake my head.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said that it's rude to refuse a drink once it's been paid for you." He stands there mere inches from me at the crowded bar.

Wait a minute I paid for my drink myself.

"Yeah well, I don't need someone to buy me a drink. I can do that perfectly fine by myself." I snap at him. He narrows his eyes at me and his mouth turns up into a half smile.

"What's your name?" he asks

"Why, what's it to you?" I say as I take a sip of my martini.

He shrugs his shoulders and slaps some money on the bar. The bartender comes over and he leans over me.

"Vodka tonic please, Grey Goose if you have it. Oh and leave out the lime." My eyes bug out and he looks back at me.

"What?" he asks. "I don't like lime. It ruins it." He leans back against the bar and I'm standing in front of him looking off into the crowd. I check my watch and see that Jake's about thirty minutes late.

"What's the matter, your date stand you up?" he asks. I slowly turn around careful not to spill my drink and face him. Oh man, I didn't realize that he's so close. I breathe in his scent, and mint and raw vanilla floats off of him. He moves his head to the side waiting for my answer.

"What makes you think that I'm being stood up or even waiting for someone for that matter?" I put one hand on my hip while I take another sip. He smiles and the skies light up, I try not to smile myself at the beauty of his face but fail because I feel something cold running down my chin and I pull back my martini, trying to wipe off some liquid from my chin and neck. He chuckles, "because the bartender told me." he simply says.

"Here let me help you." He reaches out to me and his thumb runs over my bottom lip brushing away the wetness there. I involuntary close my eyes and bask in the feeling this man is igniting in me.

Sparks, everywhere.

Where is this coming from?

I know to open my eyes because I can no longer feel the burning sensation on my face. I open my eyes and he's gone. Just like that, gone. I look all around me and I can see him disappear into the crowd.

"Well that's just rude." I say to myself. I huff and sit down on the stool at the bar.

"What's rude?" I spin around and Jake is standing behind me smiling with his teeth. And he looks good wearing all black.

"Jake, finally where have you been?" I swat him lightly on the shoulder and he laughs grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it. I blush and shake my head.

"Oh Jake." He stands beside me and leans into the bar.

"Hey, I'll have a Vodka martini extra olives for myself and another of what the lady is having..." he looks to me and I tell him Cosmopolitan…."cosmopolitan please."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, Bells." He picks up our drinks and motions with his head for me to follow him. I throw back my first drink and leave it on the bar.

I trail behind him as he walks through the crowd and over to a roped off area. A burly man unhooks the rope and lets us through then re-hooking it once we've passed.

"How did you get this table?" I ask as he sets my drink in front of him.

"Connections Bella, have you forgotten who my father is?" I suddenly stiffen up and he smiles.

"Relax, I may not be interested in the family business but that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the benefits." I smile and relax my shoulders a little.

"So tell me, what have you been up to all these years?" he leans into me and I start to tell him about my years in college and all about Alice and the clothing store that she and I own.

"Wow, I never thought that you would be one to own your own clothing store. When we were kids, you couldn't care about your looks or any of that." He takes a piece of my hair, starts playing with it and I smile at the memories of our younger days. I pull my hair out of his fingers and lean back. Playing with someone's hair to me is an intimate gesture. One that I'm not sure I want to have with Jake. Don't get me wrong, he's good looking and we've known each other for what seems like forever, but people grow up and I'm not that naïve anymore.

"Well I've grown up Jake, I appreciate the fit of a good pair of pants now. And it's been almost ten years since I've seen you. What have you been doing?" I ask trying to switch the conversation on him.

"No no no, I'm not done getting to know you. Are you dating someone?"

"No, I don't really date."

"Well why not? You're a beautiful woman Bella." I clear my throat and look out on the dance floor to see Alice dancing with two guys now. Wow, she's getting her groove on. I look back to the bar and see that guy from earlier talking to a woman. Typical.

"Bella? Earth to Bella." Jake waves his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what did you say?" I shake my head.

"Nothing, so tell me about Charlie, what's going on with him?" I snap my head up to meet his and suddenly I get a nervous feeling about all of this. Like I was set up for information or something.

"Hey Jake, what kind of vehicle do you drive?" I ask feeling investigative.

"Why?" he says. I shrug my shoulders and finish the last of my drink. He nods his head to the empty glass, "would you like another?" Somehow I don't think that I should be accepting _any_ drinks from him.

"No, I'm good. But I'm not feeling well, all of a sudden, do you mind if we cut this short? I really think that I should get home." I stand and he stands too.

"Why don't you let me take you, you shouldn't be driving if you're not feeling well. Come in my vehicle with me."

Red flags immediately go off and I stop him as he's about to grab my arm.

"Actually Alice is here, so she can drive my car home. It was really nice to see you again Jake. Take care of yourself." I walk over to the rope and step over it and into the dance floor. I make my way to Alice and pull her over to the exit.

"What's going on, what are you doing?" she pulls out of my grip and glares at me.

"Alice we need to leave now. Something is going on and I don't feel good about it." She huffs and looks behind her.

"Yeah you see those hot guys over there, I was sandwiched between the two of them." We both look back and the two guys that she was dancing with seconds ago are now grinding up against each other.

"OH NO! COME ON!" she yells. I stifle a laugh and she swats me on the shoulder.

"Come on Alice, how could have known that Kirk was gay? He never showed any signs of it." Her shoulders slump in defeat and I take her by the arm and link them together as we make our way out of the club and back over to my car.

As we walk down the sidewalk I feel someone behind us, you know like in the movies where a girl is being followed and she's completely vulnerable and helpless? Yeah this is one of those times. Alice feels it too because our arms are squeezing each other tightly and our pace has picked up.

We're almost at the car and I reach into my clutch to grab my keys when a man steps out from behind my car. Alice and I stop dead in out tracks and I hold my keys in my hand thumbing over the 'panic' button.

"Can we help you?" I ask to the man in black walking around my car. When he walks in front of us I can see that he's holding a crowbar in one hand and slapping it into the other hand over and over again.

"Nice car you got here, yours?" I can feel Alice trembling beside me and I tap my fingers on her hand. Our arms drop and she stands behind me a little. She does this only because she knows that I'm a black belt in Karate. Just something that I learned while living with Uncle Aro.

"Yes it's my car, I'll ask you again, can I help you with something?" He chuckles and walks closer, circling us.

"Well now, let me see, your father has taken something that's not his." Both Alice and I turn as he's turning, never having our backs facing him.

"And that has what to do with me?" I ask in a monotonous voice. "I have nothing to do with my father or his affairs." He nods his head and points the crowbar at me.

"Yes true, but _you_ belong to _him_. So it's only fair that we return the gesture, don't you think?" He's moving closer now and Alice is fully behind my back. I take my stance and hold my arms up in front of my chest. He throws his head back and laughs giving me the perfect opportunity to high kick him right in the throat with my spiky heels, the heel itself just missing his jugular. He buckles over and I rush him and knee him in the balls. He keels over yelling and Alice is screaming behind me as I grab the crowbar and stand over him ready to strike. I throw Alice the keys and tell her to get in the car. She does what I say and I take a moment to tell him that I'm not scared of who he works for. Ok I could be lying just a little, in fact I was scared shitless. But he doesn't need to know that. They say that half the battle is won if you don't show fear right?

Right? Hmmmm….not so sure anymore.

I can tell that the guy isn't getting up anytime soon so I run over to my now started beater and jump in. I whip the crowbar in the back and shift her into reverse, back out and then shift into first and race out of there.

"Bella you have to tell me what the hell is going on?" Alice has her knees up to her chest and is crying.

"I'm so scared Bella, what did he want with you? Was he going to kidnap us?" She's starting to hyperventilate and I put my hand on her telling her to calm down.

"We can't go home Alice. They know where we live." I knew that something was off since I left the apartment. I shook my head and pushed the pedal further down racing through the streets and out onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"To the one place that I didn't want to go. But at least we'll be safe there." She looks at me and hugs her knees tighter as I push the car faster.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone. All 12 of you!**

**Come on guys you can do better than that.**

**Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns Twilight.**

**Thanks Nobi for your skills. You're the best beta ever.**

**Ok so I'm going to be updating once a week. Not sure what day as I have three kids and they don't let me have a writing schedule. Bummer. **

**Anyways, ya'll need to review if you want me to write. It only takes a second.**

**BPOV**

I pull up to the cast iron gates and press the button that reads 'speak'. I wait a moment and a deep voice comes over the speaker.

"Can I help you?" I turn to look at Alice and she's eyeing me with her lips tucked into her mouth. I turn back to the speaker and lean out my window a bit.

"Yes ummm… is Charlie home?" As I wait for a reply I look ahead thorough the gates and see lights lighting the driveway, with the mansion just over the hill. I look back to the speaker and still no one has answered. So I press the button again.

"Hello?"

"Can I help you?" I huff out a breath and lean over again pressing the button.

"Yes, can you please tell me if Charlie's home? I need to speak with him." I hear some static and then the voice again.

"Charlie's not available to see visitors right now." I lean back in my seat and tap my fingers on the steering wheel. If I wasn't driving such an awesome car, I would ram the shit out of this gate. I lean back over and press the button.

"Look if you don't open these gates I'm going to ram it." I smile and lean back.

"Bella, are you really going to wreck your car?" I look over at Alice and raise my eyebrows.

"You really think that I would, Alice? Come on, give me some credit." I hear the static and lean out my window again.

"Not in the Roadster you won't." Shit! I look all around and see a camera perched up high on the top of the gate. I press the button again, "is Emmett there?" I lean back and Alice asks me who Emmett is.

"He's Charlie's bodyguard of sorts, amongst other things." The static comes on again and this time I recognize the voice.

"Bella? What's going on?" I lean out AGAIN and press the button.

"Well I need to talk to Charlie, look it's important, can you let us in?" I bite my bottom lip and hope that he listens.

A moment later the gates creak open and I shift into first gear slowly releasing the clutch inching my way forward through the gates and then take off up the driveway. I round the corner to the mansion and pull up slowly.

"Wowwwwwww!" Alice says beside me.

"It's nothing special Ali, it's just another house." I mumble to her.

"Yeah but a big one." I open the door and get out of my car. Alice does the same and follows behind me up to the door. I stand there not knocking or ringing the doorbell. I know that they can see me through the cameras so I look up and raise my eyebrows and purse my lips at one camera sitting above the door.

"You gotta knock Bella!" Emmett's voice comes from above me and I roll my eyes and smile, playing his little game. I lift my hand and am about to knock when the door flies open and Emmett's big burly frame is standing in front of us.

"Just kidding." He says waving us in. Alice and I step inside and I walk to the same living room that I was in the first time I came here. Alice is tight at my side looking around at the interior.

"I like your aquarium." Alice says to Emmett who followed behind us.

"It's not mine doll, but I'll be sure to tell boss man you think so."

"Oh no don't do that! Umm… please." Alice is shaking her head back and forth while Emmett chuckles.

"Alice, Charlie's not scary, trust me. Don't be afraid. He's just one big goon who has no heart…. or brain for that matter." I mumble the last part. I sit down on the couch and Alice sits opposite of me. Her eyes are huge and I question her with my stare.

"Isabella, I'm sure that's not how you think of me, dear." I turn to see Charlie standing behind me hearing the whole conversation. I turn back to face Alice and her mouth has dropped open.

"You know exactly how I think and feel about you, Charlie. Alice close your mouth." I stand and turn to face him. We stare at each other for a moment and then he starts blinking.

"So what brings you home?"

"This isn't my home."

"Then tell me why you're here at 11pm on a Friday night." I cross my arms over my chest and shake my head a little.

"There was an incident at a club tonight that I was at. I was catching up with an old friend and well… anyways, I was feeling uncomfortable and so I started to leave, I went to get Alice and everything was fine till we reached my car. A man came out from behind of it and tried to intimidate us." I shrug my shoulders like it was an everyday thing.

"Well what did he say?" Charlie walks over to the bar and pours himself a drink.

"Ummm….he said something about you taking something that wasn't yours and now it's only fair that he returns the favor… orsomething like that." Charlie turns around and looks at me.

"Were you girls hurt?" He asks as if he cares.

"No I kicked him in the neck and kneed him in the junk, I told him to leave me alone."

"Bella, you shouldn't have done that. He could have been very dangerous. You girls could have been hurt, or worse even." I huff out a breath and glare at him.

"What's this about, Charlie? Why do I have someone coming after me? Do I have to watch my back everywhere I go now?" Charlie walks over to the arm chair and sits down. He motions for me to sit as well, but I opted out. I'd rather stand.

"Can we at least go into my office to discuss this?" he asks taking a sip of his drink. I shrug my shoulders and step to the side letting him pass me. I follow him out of the living room and as I'm leaving, a familiar form passes me with his head buried in what looks like a folder. His head is down so I can't recognize the face but I would remember the hair from anywhere. As he passes me he doesn't look up. I turn as he passes and point my finger at him with my head tilted to the side. I turn to ask Charlie who that is.

"Who's who?" I turn back and the man is gone.

"Ummm… never mind." I reply turning back and entering Charlie's office.

I walk over to the oversized chair and sit down. Charlie takes his seat behind his desk.

"So what's this about? And why do they want to take me?" I ask. Charlie raises his hand to stop me from asking anymore questions.

"Is that Alice?" Now Charlie doesn't really know Alice, thought I did have to tell Alice who my father is, she was scared at first, actually I think that she still is. But I never told her the dealings of his business.

"Yeah that's Alice."

"She's very nice from what I can tell." He leans back in his chair.

"You've seen her for 5 seconds, you don't know her, now get on with it." He leans forward and rests his elbows on the desk. He narrows his eyes at me and takes a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll tell you.

"About a month ago there was a friend of mine that needed some help. And in order to help this friend, an exchange of sorts had to be made."

"What kind of help?" I interrupted.

"None of your business Bella." I lean back in my chair and wave my hand for him to continue.

"Anyways, I may have had to forcibly take some merchandise that didn't belong to me in order to help said friend out."

"What does this have to do with me? Why is someone stalking around my car and trying to kidnap me?" I sit forward and stare at him. He smiles and stands, walks over to the fireplace at the back of the room and looks at the flames. There's silence for a moment and no matter how much I want to hate him, I do feel sorry for him. I walk over to where he is and stand beside him not talking. His hands are in his pockets and his shoulders are slumped. I look over at him and his head is down. I'm about to say something when he starts.

"I never wanted us to be like this Bella. I never wanted you to hate me like you do." I feel like shit that he's making me feel like a horrible daughter. Like I'm the one who did something wrong.

"When you were younger, I would take you to the beach and look for shells with you. You would get so excited when you found one. We laughed all day." He laughs softly and then his smile turns into a frown.

"I remember. We went for ice cream after at that little shop at the end of the pier. It was my favorite childhood memory, it still is." I turn to look at him to see him staring at me.

"Where did it all go wrong?" He asks facing me now.

"After mom died… you became someone different. It was like I didn't know you anymore." I shrug my shoulders and I can feel my eyes start to tear up. I really don't want to cry in front of him. He nods his head and puts his hand on my shoulder. We stare at each other for a moment and he steps closer.

"Can I hug you, just this once?" he asks and the tears start to fall as I step into my father's embrace. I felt safe there once I felt that I would always be protected in his arms. I did love Charlie, I really did. I guess I still do.

He holds me tight and lets me cry on his shoulder soaking his dress shirt. After a while when the tears have subsided I pull back and look at him. His eyes are red and puffy. He was crying as well, just not as hysterical or loud as me.

"Oh Gosh Alice!" I step back and wipe the tears out of my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I have to see if Alice is ok. Ummm….." I'm not sure what to say as I walk to the door and turn to face him.

"I'll get Alice and go. Thanks for seeing me." I open the door and leave when I bump into a tall man. Without looking up I apologize and walk around him. He grabs my arm and I look from my arm to his face and I gasp. It's the guy from the bar. His head tilts to the side and his eyes grow wide.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. I step out of his grasp, rubbing the burning feeling out of my arm that he left behind.

"Excuse me?" I snap back at him.

"It's fine Tony, she's my daughter." He looks back at me with eyes big as saucers. Then they narrow into slits. He turns back to Charlie and drags me in the office with him.

"Uh, have you ever heard of personal space?" I walk over to the other side of the room far away from him.

"Tony, what's going on?" Charlie asks.

"Why were you at the club with Jacob Black?" He asks directly to me.

Oh shit. Ahhh…

Charlie looks to me and I can see that he's less than thrilled at the news.

"He's an old friend and I was catching up. That's all." Charlie's face is turning red and I'm thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here.

"Isabella, an old friend? You know who his father is! Why would you be hanging out with him? He's the enemy! I can't believe this!" He's shouting now and I step closer to the door every time he turns his head away from me. I slowly back up until I bump into that Tony guy. His chest is hard against my back.

"Going somewhere?" his eyebrows raise and I turn around looking at him.

"It's none of your business who I socialize with. Were you there at the club stalking me? Spying on me?" I look back to Charlie and he's now sitting in the chair across from his desk with his head in his hands.

"You've made this very difficult for me Bella. It's going to be hard to protect you when you fraternize with the enemy." He says shaking his head looking at me.

"Da… Charlie, I don't talk to Jacob, I mean I used to but not anymore." I plead my case.

"What's that suppose to mean? Looks like you were getting pretty friendly at the club in the private roped off section." He crosses his arms over his hard chest and glares at me.

I point at him and look back at Charlie.

"Who is this loser?" I ask.

"He's head of security for me."

"And you had him follow me?"

"No, it was his night off. Tony's not the club type."

"Yeah well he was hitting on me pretty hard." I look back to Tony and his half smile has returned.

Jerk.

"It was simple convenience, that's all, nothing more." Tony says shaking his head.

"Look I gotta go. Alice has been out there for too long and she's probably freaking out." I walk towards the door only to have Tony's arm dart out in front of me.

"Not so fast, missy." I wrestle out of his arms; which feel amazing, by the way.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I snap at him. He laughs and walks over to Charlie handing him the file that he was reading earlier.

"You should see this boss." Charlie opens the folder and more photos of me spill on his desk. I walk closer to his desk and around, standing beside him now.

All of them are of me and Alice.

At the club.

My breathing picks up and I wrap my arms around myself.

"No, no, this can't be happening. Why, why me?" I back away and I can feel myself starting to get dizzy.

One of the pictures are of me and Alice talking in the club just as we were about to leave. Alice has an arrow drawn through her head in red marker and there's a knife drawn sticking out of my chest right where my heart is.

The other pictures are me at the bar by myself ordering a drink, then ones with me and Tony, as he wipes my lip with his thumb. Which Charlie looked over at him when he saw the picture.

"Yeah I didn't know she was your daughter, I'm sorry, I never would have touched her if I knew who she was. She's not my type, anyways." Charlie laughs putting the pictures back in the folder and takes a deep breath.

"Pardon me? Then why did you buy me a drink you arrogant prick?" I put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"Easy, I felt sorry for you that you were alone thinking your date stood you up. I was raised to be a gentleman, so I bought you a drink to make you feel better. Nothing was really meant by it." He says.

"Then why did you wipe my lip with your thumb when I spilled a little of my drink?" My mouth hanging open.

"Ah nothing look, your friend fell asleep on the couch so Emmett took her into the spare bedroom." He looks over at Charlie, "boss, I don't think that it's safe for either of them to go home. It's too dangerous. They should stay here."

"Excuse me, but I can take care of myself." I yell at him.

"Really, then why are you here?"

"ENOUGH!" We both look back at Charlie who's standing by the fireplace again with his back to us.

"Both of you and Alice will stay here. I'll have Tony go to your place and get some clothes for you and Alice in the morning." He says with finality.

"AHHH NO! I'm not having your minion here going through my things." Tony walks up behind me and whispers in my ear.

"I'll be sure to take my time when I choose your underwear." I gasp, turn and slap him across the face. He rubs his cheek and laughs.

"That's it! I'm leaving. I'll be back in the morning to pick Alice up." Tony grabs my arm and I go to slap him again with my other hand. He grabs my arm mid air and I look down to his crown jewels.

"Don't even think about it. I know martial arts as well missy. You're not the only one." I get up really close to his face and I can smell the over powering of his scent. Not cologne though. This scent is all man.

"You have some nerve, you know. Is this how your mother taught you to treat a lady?" I ask in his ear.

"If there was a lady present." My mouth pops open and I look into his eyes. He looks from eyes to my mouth.

"Close your mouth, or I can find other ways to it to be open." He says, his grip on my arms getting tighter.

"That's enough Tony. Bella, you'll be staying here tonight, tomorrow you and Alice can grab what you need from your apartment. I'll send Emmett and Jasper with you."

I huff out a breath and realize that I'm too tired to argue.

"Please show Isabella to another one of the rooms, Tony." Charlie walks towards me and Tony releases me. Charlie kisses me on the forehead.

"Thanks for tonight Bella, the talk I mean. I really needed it. I miss you." His kisses my forehead again and walks out leaving me and the jackass alone in the office.

I stand there for a moment digesting the events of the evening when Tony breaks me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about the situation that you're in, but you should really listen to your father. He knows what he's dealing with and what's best for you."

"You don't know anything about me. Don't pretend that you do." He looks at me and his hard glorious face softens. He raises his hand and lets it fall back down by his leg.

"I know more than you think I do. I know exactly who you are. You can't fool me Isabella Marie Swan." I'm almost lost in his green eyes, velvet voice when I realize that he said my middle name. NO ONE knows my middle name, not even Alice. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and step back.

"Yeah? And I know all about you as well. I know exactly your type."

"Really, and what would that be?" He chuckles and I feel like slapping that grin right off his face.

"You're just a jackass loser who works for another jackass loser. You do mean things to people who probably don't deserve it. You have no conscience and you don't give a shit about people's feelings. You're probably a high school drop out who thinks that you'll take the easy way out by working for a corrupt man. You have no heart or personality other than instilling fear in others, should I go on?" He steps closer and grabs my face with one of his hands squeezing it painfully making my lips pout. He searches my face and stops on my eyes. He looks angry and the grip he has on my face starts to hurt. I can't seem to move to stop him. I will admit that I'm a little scared when I look into his eyes.

"You. Know. Nothing. About. Me. You. Sad. Little. Girl." He lets go of my face and walks out of the office leaving me momentarily stunned. I blink fast a couple of times while I try to calm my breathing. I take a moment to compose myself and walk out of the office and down the hall.

I see Emmett standing at the aquarium tapping his fingers on a small bottle into the tank.

"Hey, ready for bed? Let me show you your room." He recaps the bottle and closes the tank. He wipes his hands on a hand towel and throws it over his shoulder. He leads me up the winding staircase and down a hall. I walk by one of the rooms and see Tony in what must be his room. He's leaning his arms against one of the dressers with his head down. I look away and continue to follow Emmett into the guest room.

"Here we go, this is us. I mean you." He laughs and opens the door. I step into blackness and Emmett reaches over me to the wall and flicks the lights on.

There's a king sized four poster bed in the middle of the room with sheer drapes hanging from the top of the frame, one dresser on the far side of the room and a large closet on the other side leading to the large bathroom. The walls are a light coffee color with black trim and black accents.

"Thank you Emmett. Umm…..where's Alice's room?" He flops down on my bed and puts his hands behind his head.

"She's right across the hall. All of our rooms are up here."

"Ed… Tony's is two doors down, Alice is across from you, Jasper is beside her, I'm beside you and Rosalie is beside me."

"Who's Rosalie?" I ask. Emmett sits up and scratches the back of his neck.

"She's ahhh….well…I guess that you could say that she works for your dad, making deals."

"You like her don't you?" I ask smiling, rubbing my cheeks.

"Uhhh… it's complicated. But that's another story for another time. Ok, I'll let you get settled then. See you in the morning, babe." He smacks my butt as he walks out. I laugh and walk into the bathroom and wash my face. There's an extra toothbrush there so I use it.

I look around the room and notice that there are absolutely no clothes, old t-shirts or anything. I sit on the edge of the bed and take off my vest and dress shirt, followed by my dress pants. I rest them over the chair in the corner and slip under the covers. I switch the light off and stare at the moon that's shining through the window.

I think about the fire in Tony's eyes when he said that I didn't know him. I feel like there's something he's hiding.

But I don't care to figure out what it is.

I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Ok so who wants Edwards POV?**

**Review and tell me what you think and then maybe I'll let you in his head for the next chapter.**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Nobi, I like what you did. Thanks. You make my story better.**

**I do not own Twilight. I do own Twilight toys from Burger King though.**

**EPOV**

This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

Yeah I know who she is.

She's Isabella Swan.

Daughter of known mobster Charlie Swan.

She's gorgeous

Smart

Caring

Clumsy

Magnet for trouble

And she has a smart ass mouth on her. I knew who she was at the club, but I thought that I would play it dumb to just be able to talk to her. I've been keeping tabs on her for the last 6 months. I know where she likes to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. I know her favorite coffee shops, and where she works. I know the clubs that she likes to frequent and her morning jog routine.

And she tells me that I don't know who she is.

Pfft!

Charlie has been getting into some pretty hefty dealings and he sensed a threat against his daughter. Sure enough the photos with the death threats were showing up at the gate and even being mailed to him.

Then there were the letters upon letters threatening her safety. Alice has somehow been thrown into the mix, considering they're always together. So Charlie asked me to keep tabs on her and that's exactly what I've been doing.

Which brings me to this exact moment. I just had an argument with her in Charlie's office and my temper got the better of me. I can't believe that I handled her roughly. I squeezed her face so hard, I'm surprised she didn't make a sound. She just took what I gave her.

Feisty firecracker, that one.

I should apologize to her in the morning.

I push off the dresser and walk over to close my door. I clean up for the night washing my face and brushing my teeth. I pull my shirt over my head and take off my jeans.

I mosey on over to the bed and pull the covers down. I stand there for a moment and stare at my bed. I run my hand across my face and sigh.

"How long am I going to be doing this? How long is this going to go on? I want out." I close my eyes and crawl into bed trying to shut out the world for the night. But as I try to fall asleep, images of her keep coming into my mind just like before.

The alarm from across the room beeps and it's time to wake up. I roll over onto my back and thump my arm across my eyes. Once I've taken a few moments to collect myself, I throw the covers off and drag my way into the bathroom. I finish my morning routine and glance at my alarm clock on the dresser.

7:15 am.

I put on some basketball shorts and a tank top, lace up my running shoes and head out down to the kitchen. I turn the corner towards the fridge only to be stopped by a round curvy ass sticking out from the fridge door. I pause for a moment and lean against the door frame.

Sure, I should make myself known, but I'm enjoying the view way too much.

"It's not polite to stare you know." She straightens up, pulling out some eggs with her.

I push off the frame and walk over to the sink, grabbing a glass and running it under the tap for some water. I drink about half the glass, then pour the leftover water down the drain and turn around, leaning against the counter.

"I wasn't staring. I was simply waiting till you were done doing whatever it was you were doing in the fridge. I didn't want to startle you by sneaking up on you." She stands in front of the island stove with her hands on her hips glaring at me. I can't help but smirk at the cute little pout that she was currently sporting. As I look her up and down I can plainly see that she's wearing yoga pants and a tight tank top. Running shoes still on.

"You went for a run this morning?" I asked watching her crack her eggs.

"What's it to you what I do?" she replies. I raise my eyebrows and shake my head.

"Just curious, are you always this much of a bitch in the morning? Or is it how you always are?" knowing her answer before she even tells me.

"You know what, I was going to offer you some eggs and toast, but I think that I just lost my appetite. You're so self righteous." She walks over and reaches out beside me and dumps the eggs in the sink. As she does I turn my head to the side and catch a sniff of her hair.

"Did you just smell my hair?"

"Yeah, you should take a shower, you stink." I push off the counter and walk out the door and start my run through the trail towards the back of the house.

AHHHHHH! She drives me mad, that woman! She ignites anger in me that I never thought I would have.

I run for about 20 minutes before I stop and rest my hands on my knees.

Well, if she's going to be a bitch, so can I. Well figuratively speaking of course.

As I make my way back to the house I see Bella, Jasper, Alice and Emmett all climbing into the Escalade. I run up to Jasper who's driving and he rolls his window down.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" I peer into the back and I can see Alice whispering in Bella's ear. Bella rolls her eyes at whatever Alice said and I'm cut off from my line of sight when Jasper waves his hand in front of my face.

"Tony man, did you hear me?" I look at him and then to Emmett who's sitting in the passengers seat.

"Ummm… sorry, I'm tired, what did you say?"

"I said that Charlie wants us to take the girls to their apartment so they can grab some stuff. They're going to be staying with us for a while till this thing blows over."

I nod my head and smack the top of the Escalade as Jasper drives off. I turn to walk back into the house and into the kitchen. I pull out the remaining eggs that are in the fridge and scramble them. I shove some bread in the toaster and wait for the toast to pop as I grab some coffee that was left from the coffee maker.

I sit down at the table and silently eat my breakfast as I read the morning paper.

"Good morning Tony." Charlie walks over and pours himself come coffee and sits down at the table across from me.

"Charlie." I reply taking a bite of my toast.

"I need to talk to you about some business if you have a few minutes this morning." I set my fork down and sip my coffee giving him my full attention.

"Where is everyone?" He asks looking around.

"Well, Jasper and Emmett took the girls back to their place, like you requested. Jim is at the gate and overlooking the perimeter. Mark is on the east side of the property walking the gate. I'm here." He nods his head and takes a deep breath.

"Ok, listen before you say anything. I want to explain some things to you so you fully understand the situation." I lean forward on the dining room table eager for him to give me some sort of information.

"I know that you are aware of my business dealings. But it looks like I'm not the biggest fish in the sea, if you know what I mean." I nod my head taking another sip of my coffee.

"Billy Black apparently is in over his head, I've been secretly contacted by the director of the FBI…." I spit my coffee to the side and cough a little.

"No kidding?" I ask wiping my face. Charlie sits back in his seat wiping coffee splatter off his arm.

"Yeah, uh they've asked for my corporation and assistance in bringing Billy in. Or outing him, gathering evidence or whatever it is that they want."

"Well what are they offering in return?" I ask sitting back in my chair pushing my coffee off to the side.

"Well full and complete immunity. They said that they have some sort of evidence against me, but nothing concrete and nowhere near as Black. So I agreed that I would help bring the Blacks down." Charlie stares at me and waits for my reply.

"So why are you telling me all this?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, you're kind of my number two guy being head of security and all. You're the closest to me beside the hulk." Both he and I laugh and I run my hands through my hair.

"What are you going to do about Bella?" I ask.

"What about her?"

"Well about the threats, you know that she can't leave the grounds unless she's supervised. The last letter and photo was bad. It's too dangerous for her or Alice to be alone." Charlie nods his head and stands, walking over to the cupboard grabbing some vitamins.

Just as Charlie's about to say something, Rosalie walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. She stops when she sees us and slowly walks to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the milk. Both Charlie and I watch her as she makes herself a breakfast shake.

"What?" she asks stirring the powder in the milk. Charlie walks over to her and kisses her on the forehead.

"Nothing sweetheart. I was wondering if you would like to meet my daughter and her friend today. They're going to be staying with us for a while and I think that it would be nice for you to get to know them. I know that there isn't a lot of women in the house, well none actually." She takes a deep breath and smiles her beautiful smile. She truly is one of the most beautiful blondes I've ever seen.

"I'd love to, Charlie. I think that would be nice. I don't have many friends. Are they here now?" she asks gracefully sipping her shake through a straw.

"No dear, Emmett and Jasper took them out for a bit." I see her face drops when Charlie mentions Emmett. I have a feeling that she's become attached to Emmett, and not so much in a 'friend' way. Charlie pats her on the back and heads out of the kitchen.

Rosalie walks over and sits in the chair that was previously occupied by Charlie.

"Don't worry Rose, the guys just took them to grab some clothes and personal belongings. They should be back soon." Her eyes look up to mine and she swings her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Why Tony, why would I think otherwise?" I smile and dump the rest of my now cold coffee down the sink.

"You may fool Emmett, but you don't fool me, Rose." I say as I walk out and towards the stairs up to my room. Before I can reach the top, I hear Rose call out to me.

"Yeah?" I turn and look to the bottom.

"Charlie just called for you on the intercom. He wants to see you in his office." She smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"Thanks Rose." She nods her head and walks away.

I walk back down the stairs and down the hall towards Charlie's office.

I knock three times and wait to be invited in.

"Come in Tony." Charlie calls from the other side.

I open the door and walk over to the chair and sit down.

"You wanted to see me boss?" I lift and cross my leg so it's resting on my other knee. Charlie folds his hands in front of him and leans forward.

"I know that you're aware of the situation concerning my daughter and now her friend. So I've decided to take some precautionary measures." I nod my head.

"I agree, sir."

"I want her to be safe at all times."

"Absolutely."

"I want someone watching her, shadowing her."

"Again, I agree."

"Stop interrupting me Tony."

"Sorry, sir."

"So this is what I want to happen." Just as he's about to tell me, Charlie's door bursts open and Bella comes rushing in.

"Charlie! My place was ransacked, it's a mess, I need to know, no I DEMAND to know what's going on. I have a life, you know. I can't live in fear. Why is this happening to me? What about the store? Alice and I have to work. We can't stay here all day, you know!" Both Charlie and I are staring at her. Man, does she even know how to knock?

"It's rude to just barge in on people." I talk through my teeth.

"Bite me, asshole." She replies. I turn back in my chair and look at Charlie. He looks at me with a scowl on his face.

"Sorry." I say to him. He waves his hand in the air and stands walking over to miss obnoxious.

"Ah Isabella, just the person I wanted to see." I smirk at his comment and I feel a smack on the back of my head.

What the hell?

I turn around and she raises her eyebrows at me and smiles. I stand up and stick my face in hers, our chests are touching and I'm finding it hard not to want to smack that smile right off of her. We're looking in each other's eyes back and forth.

"What are you going to do? Hmmm?" She whispers, staring hard at me. I can feel her breath on me and I'm even more enraged that the effect that she has on me is messing with my psyche.

"Ok that's enough, break it up you two. There is something that I want to discuss with the both of you though." Both the bitch and I turn our heads to Charlie and take a step back while I rub the back of my head where she slapped me.

Charlie walks to Bella and puts a hand on her shoulder which she shrugs off. Charlie sighs and I cross my arms.

"Isabella, all I ever wanted for you was to be safe. I see now that I have to take your safety matter further. That's why I've decided that I want Tony here to watch you."

"WHAT? NO!"

"UH NA! NO WAY!"

Both Bella and I say at the same time. Charlie puts his hands up and yells.

"ENOUGH!" We clamp our mouths shut and walk to opposite sides of the room.

The room is silent for a moment before Charlie begins to speak again.

"Tony, you work for me. You do what I want when I want and what I say. Got me?"

I huff out a breath and rub my face with my sweaty hands up and down.

"Charlie there's got to be some other way, can't Emmett do it?"

"No Tony, I need my best man to do this and that's you. We're talking about my baby girl here." I chuckle at the term baby. Just when I do, she picks up a book from the shelf and throws it at me, hitting me square in the chest.

"Stupid bitch!" I yell at her.

"Isabella, stop it!" Charlie yells at her. He gets close up in her face and points a finger at her.

"Enough, you're acting like a child, and so Tony should treat you as one. You're not getting out of this, so deal with it. Understood?" I have to hide my smile again.

"Got it." She replies jutting out her chin.

Then Charlie walks over to me and pushes me back against the wall. His arm is across my throat hard and I start to cough. Charlie's face comes painfully close to mine and I see Bella walk right up behind him.

"Let me make myself clear, if I haven't already. If you ever call my daughter anything other than her name…" he reaches behind his back and takes out a small knife holding it to my mouth. "I will cut your tongue out, do I make myself clear?" I cough again as he adds more pressure.

"Crystal." I manage to cough out. Charlie steps back and turns to the both of us.

"Now get along, both of you. Isabella, Tony is to go where you go. Do. Not. Make. It. Difficult. For. Him., Tony, same for you. Try not to interfere in her daily affairs, keep a lookout for anything or anyone suspicious, you go where she goes. And if I hear that one of you isn't cooperating, I'm going to be very upset, Bella you will remain in this house and Tony, well you don't want to know. Now go!" Both Bella and I turn to leave, we arrive at the door at the same time and I turn the knob and open the door. She thinks that I'm going to let her go first, she starts to walk by me but I shove her with my shoulders and walk out before her and down the hall to my office. But not before I hear her whisper "dickhead" as she passes me.

**A/N: So who can tell me the little secret that Tony is hiding?**

**If you don't already know from me telling you in a PM.**

**Review equals more chapters.**

**I already have the 5****th**** done. I just need to send it to be beta'd.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for the support.**

**Thank you to my WONDERFUL BETA Nobi. Thank you so so so much. You really make me smile.**

**I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV**

I sit down at my desk and rub my face with my hands. I let out a loud grunt and hit my head on the desk. There's a knock at my door and I lift my head up and glare at it.

"Come in." I answer. Bella strolls in and stands with her arms crossed over her chest, revealing a sliver of cleavage.

"Wow, you didn't barge in like you do with Charlie. I feel special." I stand and walk over to one of the many filing cabinets against the wall. I place a folder in and lock the drawer.

"Yeah well don't expect it all the time. Look, I came to tell you that I have to go into work today. Alice has an appointment at the spa and I have to meet someone at the store… so I don't know, you're going to have to come I guess." She shrugs her shoulders and rubs one of her arms, while looking anywhere but me.

"Do I make you nervous?" I ask walking towards her. I can see her swallow and look down at her feet. I'm now standing in front of her and I lift her chin with my fingers. When my eyes make contacts with hers, it's like my future flashes in my eyes. I can see her running through tall grass holding hands with a small brown haired boy. I see her laying in a field full of daisies with me at her side. I pluck a daisy from the ground and place it gently behind her ear as she closes her eyes and smiles. I see us together playing with each other's hands as we lay in bed on a lazy Sunday.

I'm startled by the images flashing through my head that I jump back and over to my desk. I grab my keys and turn to Bella, but she's gone. I stop right in front of the door, gripping the knob as I pull the door shut behind me. I walk into the kitchen to see if Bella's there but I'm left with a cheery Rosalie.

"Hey Rose, have you seen Bella?" I ask. She rinses her plate off in the sink and wipes her hands in the hand towel hanging through the handle of the cupboard door.

"Yeah, she's uhh in her room. She came out of your office and ran up the stairs. Did you say something to her? She looked pretty upset." I scratch my knee looking down at the floor, trying to avoid Rose's eyes. She would be able to see right through me. Rose has always been that way, knowing things without actually knowing them.

"No I didn't say anything I don't think. Ok thanks." I turn to walk away and up the stairs. I stop right in front of her door which is slightly open. I peer inside and see her sitting on the edge of her bed wiping her nose. Something inside me calls to her. I want nothing more than to throw the door open and gather her in my arms and never let her go.

What am I talking about? This woman annoys the piss out of me.

I don't like her, she's a job.

That's it.

I'm helping Charlie out.

Well taking orders from him actually.

I run my hand through my hair with one hand and softly knock with the other one.

My knocking causes the door to open even more and Bella jumps to a stand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ready to go?" I ask her politely. She walks over to her dresser and grabs a sweater. While she does, I take a second to look around the room. Everything is plain and simple. Nothing fancy, looks like she's the type of girl that isn't as high maintenance as some of the women living in this house.

And there's one woman living in this house since before Bella and Alice moved in. The king sized bed has plain with sheets with a goose down comforter and two oversized feather pillows. The walls are a lighter blue color while the carpet is dark blue.

"Are you comfortable here? Is there anything that you need?" I ask, not really knowing why I'm asking.

She shrugs her shoulders and grabs her purse off the back of the door. She looks up at me and she's about to say something when I interrupt her.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in my office a moment ago. I'm going to try and be a little nicer to you. I know that you're not exactly thrilled with this arrangement either, so I'll ease up a bit." I look back and forth into her eyes. I see her look down at my lips and I instinctively lick them.

"I'm sorry I threw a book at you." Was all she said as she walked out of the room.

Well it's a start of a beautiful friendship.

The ride to her store was very quiet. We didn't speak to one another. She constantly looked out her window and I kept my eyes on the road. What would I give to get a glimpse of what's going on inside that head of hers?

"How do you know where to go?" she asks turning in her seat facing me.

"I just do. It's my job." I look at her as she nods her head smiling.

"How long do you need to be here for?" I ask taking the 34th exit and turning left onto Bay street. She breathes in deeply and huffs out a breath.

"Well, I have a very important client coming looking for some accessories to go with her dress for a premiere, so maybe an hour?" She bites her bottom lip and starts to unbuckle herself. I reach over just as she releases the belt from the lock.

"What are you doing?" I ask her grabbing the belt.

"We're almost there, why?"

"It's against the law to not wear your seatbelt Bella."

She laughs at me snorting a little.

"You sound like a cop." She keeps laughing as I pull her seatbelt out of her small warm hand and click it back in.

"You're not a cop are you? Cause that would be ironic."

I keep a straight face as I turn to her and look her straight in the eye.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask.

"My gosh, I was just joking." She says.

"Click it, or ticket." I smile at her and we both laugh together.

"That's your secret? You're such a geek." We pull up to the curb and I let her out in front of the store.

"I'm just going to park in the back if that's ok." She nods her head and shuts the door. I make sure that she's safely inside, I pull back out into traffic and into the back lot.

As I park the Escalade, I notice a black audi with tinted windows. I eye the car suspiciously and look at the license plate which reads 'JB'.

Jacob Black

I rush out of truck and over to the back door of the store. I rattle the knob and of course it's locked, so I jog to the front of the store. When I reach the windows, I check for my 9mm gun at the holster by my ribs. I creep up to the window and glance inside. I can see Bella at the dressing room holding a garment bag. I look around the store for Jacob. I see him sitting in the couch in front of the dressing rooms. I only see the back of his head. Bella throws her head back in laughter and I click the safety back on my gun as I straighten up and walk into the store.

The door dings when I open it and I quickly grab the bell above me silencing it. I walk in and I stroll over to where Bella is. They can't see me yet so I hang back by one of the racks.

"Bella, I'm sorry about the other night at the club. You left so quickly, you didn't give me a chance to explain myself." Jacob takes Bella around her waist and my hand twitches towards my gun. He pulls her down on the couch with him and I can see that she's clearly uncomfortable.

"Jake, it's ok. Something came up and I needed to leave. I didn't mean to be rude like that to you."

Is she crazy, doesn't she know who this is?

"Bells…" Jacob says as he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear… "I wanted to tell you that you looked beautiful that night, even more so now, here with you in my arms."

I almost want to gag, but then she blushes. She's eating that shit right up.

"Jake, I'm flattered really I am, but I'm just not sure." She says standing up from the couch.

"Can't it go back to what it used to be Bells? Remember the good old days? I thought that this was something that you always wanted? I never stopped thinking about you. How can I when we spent so much time together, and you were the only girl that wasn't afraid of me?" He leans forward and rests his head in his hands between his knees.

I roll my eyes knowing the games he's playing.

"Oh Jake, I just think that it's too risky. We're older now and it's not that easy to be sneaking around. It was different when we were kids and our fathers didn't know."

What!

"I've just missed you Bells." Jacob stands to his feet towering over her five foot four frame. He palms her cheek and tilts it to the side. His head comes down and their lips connect. The kiss lasts for a second and he steps back.

Smug bastard.

Bella steps back touching her lips with her fingers. Then she smiles.

Are you serious?

"Ok Jake, we can try another date. I do miss you as well."

I crouch even lower behind a huge ball gown. The price tags tickling my nose. I turn the tag and read the price.

$32,000! What kind of clients does she have? I flick the tag out of the way and lean closer to get a better look.

"Bella, you won't regret this. I'll take care of you I promise." Jacob leans in for another kiss and this is when I stand and make my presence known.

"Ahh Bella, I only put enough change in the meter for half an hour. Are you going to be much longer?"

Jacob snaps his head towards me whipping out his gun at the same time I take mine out and both of us are pointing it in each other's faces. Inches away from our foreheads.

"Jacob." I state.

"Tony." He replies.

"Both of you stop it! Do you know each other?" Bella asks throwing the garment bag on the couch and coming in between us. Our guns are now pointing at her as she gets in the middle. I immediately withdraw my gun, Jacob still has his pointing at Bella, well me.

"What's the matter with you two?" she asks. She places her hand on Jacobs gun lowering it for him.

"Jake it's ok, he's here to watch out for me, Charlie's orders." Jacob looks at her and narrows his eyes.

"Why do you need protection?" he asks her.

"Because someone's been threatening her life, that's why. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you, Jacob?" I ask snarling. He comes closer and wraps one arm around Bella.

"I could keep her safe just as well as you, Tony." I step closer and wrap my other arm around her pulling her towards me.

"Yeah, but I'm the one who's been asked, not you. You're not even supposed to be here anyways, wrong side of the tracks I would say. Charlie would love to know what the deal is between you two." I threaten.

"Tony, let me go. I'm no one's property!" she tries to pry my arm off of her, stumbling back as I release her. I go to reach for her at the same time Jacob does, both of us knocking our heads together. We both point our guns at each other again, this time I took off my safety.

"Leave Jacob, or this won't end fair." I warn him.

"Your definition of fair isn't the same one as mine." He replies.

Bella's on the floor and I crouch down to help her up all the while keeping my gun aimed at his head. She slaps my arm away and stands herself.

"Jake, you better go. I'll call you later ok? We'll set something up."

Jacob nods his head at me and Bella puts her small hand on my arm.

"Tony, put your gun down." My hand twitches at her touch and I release the grip I have on my gun, re-enabling the safety. I lower my gun to my side and breathe out. Jacob does the same and moves forward taking Bella in his arms kissing her right in front of me.

I roll my eyes and secure my gun back in the holster. I can hear the sloppy mess of the kiss. He gives her one last kiss on the forehead before turning and walking out of the store. I watch him leave, and when I turn back to Bella, my face feels like it's been hit by a thousand stinging needles.

She slapped me.

AGAIN!

"What the fuck was that for?" I yell at her.

"Don't you ever point your gun at me again!" she yells back.

"He was doing it too! And it wasn't pointed at you, it was pointed at him, you shouldn't get in the middle of two men pointing guns at each other, anyway!" She glares at me and moves to slap me again, but knowing her move I grab her arm right before it makes contact and yank her against my body. Her breathing is erratic and her chest heaves. Once again I'm lost in her eyes and I search her face as she searches mine. I move my mouth to her ear.

"You're not going out with Jacob Black." I whisper.

She pulls out of my grip and steps back.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't go out with." She crosses her arm over her chest and stares at me.

"No I can't tell you, but I can tell Charlie." I smirk.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, and I will if you choose to go out with him. You don't understand how dangerous he is Bella." I walk towards her and she steps back turning around, it's then that I notice a small cut on the back of her arm.

"Bella wait, you have a cut!" I rush to her and grab her by the arm spinning her to me. She turns and slaps me again.

"FUCK! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU SLAPPING ME?" I rub my cheek as she walks around the counter grabbing her purse and walking out of the store. She walks to the curb and hails a taxi. I run to the door and throw it open.

"Bella wait!" But I'm too late, the taxi pulls out into traffic and all I can see is Bella in the back window giving me the middle finger.

**A/N: Ok Chapter 6 is done and 7 is almost done. **

**Can you guess now what his secret is?**

**You don't get chapter 6 until I at least get 20 reviews. I know that you can do it. I can see how many people read my story and if each of you reviewed once, chapter 6 is yours, today if you want it. **

**It's a doozy of a chapter, very intense. That's for sure. Even my beta liked it, and she never tells me that.**

**Sorry Nobi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well my fellow readers. Because you were so faithful to me and my request to review, here is the lovely and intense Chapter 6. **

**Really though, you all need to be thanking my beta, Nobi, she's the real reason it's up. She's so fast at editing. I love it.**

**BPOV**

Oh my gosh, what am I doing? I bang my head on the window over and over again.

"Miss, where would you like to go?" I shake my head and think about where I should go to think.

"Uh, how about to the waterfront barge?" I ask looking at his name card displayed on the dashboard. Abdul nods and takes a left at the lights.

The way Tony makes me feel is very unnerving. I want to hate him, yet I want to hold him. I can't tell the two apart sometimes.

And when he touches me. Oh oh oh oh oh, I'm in so much trouble.

I look out the window and over the water as we reach my destination. Abdul presses some buttons on the meter and tells me I owe him $6.10. I reach into my purse and find my change pouch. I count my change and I only have $4.56. I huff out a breath and open my wallet and grab a ten dollar bill and slide it through the slot.

"Keep the change." I tell him getting out of the taxi and slamming the door closed. I walk down to the warf and onto the pier. It's windy out so I pull my sweater closer to my body. It doesn't really help so I walk a little faster. There are people walking around, some couples holding hands and some old men holding coffees talking about the days of old. I smile when I see an old man and an old woman sitting on the bench holding hand sharing a hotdog from the nearby vendor.

I reach the end of the pier and lean against the railing looking out into the water. The waves crash against the large pillars holding the pier up. I can smell the salt water and hear the seagulls as they squawk at each other. I can see the fishermans' boats out in the ocean awaiting the day's catch.

I inhale and exhale deeply. I shake my head and wonder how I ever got myself into this predicament. Charlie, that's how. He's ruining my life with his affairs and I don't think that it's fair that I should be caught in the middle. What do these people want with me anyway?

And why is someone like Tony working for my dad? I wonder what it would be like if we met under different circumstances. Would he be his arrogant self? Would he like me?

"Ahhh" I shake my head and step up on the bench and onto the side of the railing, dangling my feet over the side, above the crashing waves.

What about Jake? Why is he appearing out of nowhere now? Is it a coincidence that he shows up when all of this is happening?

That kiss in the store sent my heart a-flutter. I've never really thought about Jake that way, and it doesn't seem so bad if I really think about it. He right, we've known each other forever, even if out fathers didn't know. We've always had such a great time together when we were kids.

I look out into the ocean and I feel like I'm floating, that I'm raised, suspended in the air and the whole world is at my fingertips. I spread out my arms and close my eyes. I feel wobbly when I do that so I open them and look around to see if anyone was watching me. I see a few people mulling around, a man at the other end of the pier and a woman with her son pulling him to the exit. I shrug my shoulders and turn back around again.

I sit there for a moment when I feel something not right. I bite my bottom lip and sit still to see if I can hear something. I think that I'm just scared to turn around.

I wrap my arms around myself and move my legs to turn, when I'm grabbed from behind. I'm held in a position so I can't see the person holding me. His arms are wrapped around me, holding me to himself. His face is close up by my ear and he rubs his nose all through my hair. I'm too stunned for words. I try to memorize the scene around me and what his coat feels like and the smell. I keep quiet because I don't want to make him mad and him chuck me over. I'm scared that if I say the wrong thing, he might kill me.

His smell is familiar and his hold on me is tight. He nudges his nose on my ears and whispers, "Isabella, your time is coming to a close. It's such a pity the waste that's being made. I've never wanted to be put in this position. I've always loved you, I hope you know that." And with those last words, he shoves me off the pier and into the crashing waves below.

I'm falling at an alarming rate and all I can think to myself is how stupid could I have been to step up on that ledge and sit on it.

I hit the water with force and it knocks the wind out of my lungs. In my attempt to fight my way out of the undercurrent, I get pulled down by the weight of my purse. I look down to grab it off of me when I realize that it's not my purse that's weighing me down but a 10lbs sand bag. How the hell did this get on me? His arms were around me the whole time. There's no way that he could've tied this on me. There must've been someone else doing it when he was holding me. But I would've felt them.

I struggle to get it off when I feel myself getting weaker and dizzier from the lack of air. I'm sinking and this is the end.

I think about Jake and all the years I missed out of his friendship.

I think about Charlie, and if I ever got another chance I would try to be a good daughter and actually call him dad.

I would tell Alice that I love her and she's the best friend that any girl could have. And that I know she took my red blouse last week and stained it, but that I don't care.

I would call Uncle Aro and tell him that I miss him and thank him for practically raising me.

I would tell Tony that he makes me feel like no other man has made me feel before, just with one look into his eyes.

My arms raise above my head and I float hopelessly to the bottom of the ocean with my eyes open watching the fish swim past me in the murky water, resigning to the fact that there's nothing more I can do to save myself.

**X**

_Light…it's so bright, It hurts to open my eyes, so I keep them closed tightly. I can hear laughter of children and the squeaking swings somewhere. _

_Suddenly, I'm in a meadow full of wildflowers. Blue, white, yellow and pink that come up to my knees. I run my hands along the petals as I walk closer to the laughter. _

_I smile when I see two children swinging on the rickety old swing back and forth, back and forth. Both children with brown auburn hair waving to me in the wind as they pass back and forth, back and forth. _

_I see a man lying in the deep flowers with a brown haired woman beside him. I can't make out his face or anything of him for that matter, just that he's a man. I see him pluck a periwinkle blue flower from above him and trace her face before he places it caressingly behind the woman's ear. I smile and turn my head to give them some privacy. She begins to turn around and faces him. I crouch down behind a tree stump and hide._

"_Edward, I never thought that I would be as happy as I am right now. Thank you for showing me that I can be happy. I-I think, I love you."_

_I hear her giggle so I turn back to look and she sits up, I'm suddenly looking into the eyes of my own reflection and I start to scream._

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I shoot up screaming at the top of my lungs, breathing in and out rapidly. I'm trying to breath but it feels like I can't. I claw at my chest and then my throat.

Hands grip my wrists pulling them away from my throat and down to my side.

"Easy baby girl, shhhhhh… I've got you. It's ok now." My eyes are closed but I feel a warm body crawl on the bed and pull me to his chest. I grip the thin cotton shirt tightly in my hands and bury my face in his neck.

"Edward….." I whisper remembering the dream or nightmare that I was just in. I feel him tense and still for a moment, then he strokes my head tucking some hair behind my ear. "Shhhhhhh….I'm here. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you." The velvet voice breathes. My breathing slows and I take a deep breath, his smell calming me and I'm lost in the blackness of sleep.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…

"Oooooooohhhhhhhh" I roll over and am restricted by the pulling of some tubes inserted into my arm and hand. I lay back over and rub my eyes. Suddenly I shoot straight up and see my father in the corner asleep in a very uncomfortable recliner.

"Char… dad?" I moan, my voice raspy and hoarse.

He opens his eyes and stumbles out of the chair and over to me.

"Oh God Bella, I thought you were dead. We couldn't find you, I'm so glad that you're alive. I was so scared." He holds me in his arms, and I grip him tightly as a single tear creeps out of my eye and down my cheek. I hold onto him for a little while longer relishing in this feeling and then he pulls back all too soon.

"I'm so sorry dad, I never meant to scare you." I wipe my tear away and Charlie reaches for the Kleenex handing the box to me.

"What did you just call me?" he asks, taken aback. I shift in my bed a little feeling like now seems to be the best time to come clean. I wipe my nose and then tie my hair back with an elastic that's on the food tray to the side of me.

"Umm… well, I called you dad. See when I was floating to the bottom I…" He holds up his hand momentarily silencing me.

"Isabella, I don't think that I can hear this. I can't even think about you dying. It would kill me. I would kill myself if that ever happened to you." I gasp at the words my father spoke. I've never once heard him say something that profound to me in my life. I'm about to respond when my door creaks open and both Charlie and I turn our heads to see someone that I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Oh thank the Lord you're ok!" He walks in and sits on the other side of the bed enveloping me in his arms.

"I'm ok now Uncle Aro. Thank you. How did you know?" I ask taking some Kleenex out of the box and blowing my nose. He looks over at Charlie and nods his head while holding out his hand for Charlie to shake. I look back and forth at the two and Charlie grips his hand and smiles at him.

"It's good to see you Aro."

"I'm pleased to see you, dear brother." Charlie and Aro are not technically brothers, they grew up together and were best friends. They had a falling out due some woman that they both loved in college and well, my dad won out. Aro was devastated when my mom died and has been distant ever since.

I smile at the both of them and lean back in my bed.

"How did I get here?" I ask taking a sip of water that Aro offered to me.

"Well Bella, that's what I would like to know. I received a phone call from Tony saying that you stormed out of the store and into a taxi. You shouldn't have left him like that. It's dangerous out there. Now do you understand?" I nod my head painfully slow, ashamed of the choice I made and even more ashamed that I treated Tony the way I did. He was only looking out for me and I slapped him and acted like an immature child.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked looking at Charlie.

"Not before you tell me what happened!" I bite the inside of my lip wondering if I should tell him that Jake was there and that he kissed me.

No probably not.

"Tony and I got into an argument and I left. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I fidget with my hands and the tube coming out from my vein on top of my hand. Charlie looks up to Aro and Aro nods.

"I'll go see if you can go home now Bella." Aro kisses my forehead and walks out the door leaving Charlie and I alone.

I look at him in the eyes and my tears start to fall.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I'm so sorry." I cry into his chest as he holds me rocking me back and forth.

"What happened Bella, tell me so I can help you." He whispers into my hair. So I told him everything that occurred after I got into the taxi, on the pier, sitting on the edge, which he seriously didn't approve of. I told him how I felt like I was being watched and then I was being pushed in.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Yeah he did say something, but I'm not sure I remember correctly, something about my time is coming to a close. And that it's a pity the waste that's being made… and I think he said something like he never wanted to be put in this position, OH! And that he loves me, always has."

I shake my head at Charlie in confusion and blow my nose.

"Do you know what any of this means?" I ask tossing the used tissue in the waste basket beside the hospital bed.

"No, my Bella, but I will find out who did this to you. I promise." I nod my head and yawn. Charlie stands and tucks the cover under my arms and kisses me on the temple.

"I'll go see what's taking Aro so long." I smile up at him and close my eyes. Charlie walks out of the room but leaves the door open. I can hear him talking to someone, his voice getting louder.

"I told you to stay with her, whatever it takes. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Is she ok? Can I see her?" The velvet voice asks and I'm brought back to earlier when that voice was with me here in the bed telling me that I'm going to be ok. I remember calling him by another name, I just can't remember what.

I sit up in my bed and press the help button. The light above my doors lights up, and Charlie and Tony walk in.

"Bella, what's wrong are you ok?" I look behind Charlie and see Tony standing there. I want to say something, but I'm not sure what to say.

"Dad I'm fine, have you talked to Uncle Aro yet?"

"No, I was a little distracted." He snarls the last part and glares at Tony.

"Dad, who was the one to get me out of the water?" Charlie shuffles his feet back and forth and puts his hands in his pockets. He clears his throat and looks up at me.

"Ahhh Tony here. He's the one that tracked you with the GPS in your cell phone. He saw you on the pier one minute and then gone the next. He dove in and pulled you out." He coughs again and sticks his chest out while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I see, hmmm… well then don't you owe him a thank you?" I ask removing my bed sheet covers. I stand and walk past Charlie and stand in front of Tony. He stands there with his hands in his back pockets staring down at me.

I look up at him and smile. I raise my arms to hug him, but as I do they're halted by the tubes attached to my arm and hand. I can't move forward. He sees this and steps closer and takes me in his arms, holding me tight, slightly raising me off the ground.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You're welcome." He whispers back and sets me back down on the floor.

"Now get back into bed, you're cold." He tells me. I smile and turn around to crawl back onto the lumpy mattress.

"Ah Bella?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah?" I ask cheerily.

"You might want to wear another gown as a robe." I turn my head and look behind me. Sure enough, my butt is displayed for everyone including Tony to see.

"Oh my gosh!" I blush hard and rip the covers close to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure how I didn't feel the draft. I must be more tired than I thought." I hide my face under the covers and close my eyes tight.

"Well, I'm going to go see Aro. Bells, I'll come by later, ok?" He calls from the door.

"Yeah ok dad, see you later then." I reply from under the covers. The door opens and closes and I breathe out a sigh of relief. I pull the covers down and see Tony sitting in a chair by my bed. I smile at him and he stands and comes over and sits down on the bed with me.

He rubs up my arms causing goose bumps to rise. My breathing speeds up at his touch and I trace his fingers with my eyes as they make their way up to my chest.

He traces my collarbone and then his hand wrap around my neck. His grip tightens on my neck and I cough a little and giggle at the same time. I look in his eyes and see a different shade of green than I usually see. I pull at his hand with both of mine.

"Tony what are you doing?" I ask pleading with him. He leans his face close to mine our noses touching. He looks down at my lips and back up to my eyes. His face softens for just a moment, then it goes hard again.

Our lips are _almost _touching, I feel vibrations of electricity when he's this close and I'm nervous about his next move.

"Isabella, I want to make something clear to you. If you ever walk out on me again, I will shoot you in the leg. I don't care what Charlie does to me. If you ever talk to Jacob Black again, I will lock you in your room with you tied to your bed…" My girlie parts tingle at the notion of him tying me down on my bed… "And, listen carefully…" he brings his mouth close to my ear, breathing his hot breath over the side of my face… "If. You. Ever. Slap. Me. Again., I will not be held responsible for my actions against you." He pauses for a moment and then kisses my temple lingering for a moment.

With the hold he has on my neck, I feel myself getting dizzy and start to drop out of conscience.

But not before I hear him mumble… "Sleep now my beautiful Bella, I'm never going to leave you."

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**What are your thoughts on this chapter? **

**You know that Chapter 7 is done and I need to send it to Nobi. **

**SOOOOOO, you know what to do friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, here is the much awaited Chapter 7.**

**Chapter 8 is already done and Nobi should be sending it back soon.**

**Chapter 9 is half way done as well. So you know what to do if you want the next chapters.**

**Thanks Nobi, I love you not only for your writing but for your friendship.**

**EPOV**

"Emmett, I need to talk to you and Jasper. When can you be here?" I ask holding the dirty payphone away from my ear.

"Whenever, Jasper should be back in few minutes, he went to pick Alice up from work." I nod my head even though he can't see me.

"Ok, umm….meet me at the landfill at the far east of town. I should be there in about 15 minutes."

"Will do, bro." I hang up and wipe the receiver and buttons with a washcloth that I took from the house. I step off the sidewalk and into my own car. I start the engine and listen to her purr. I check in my rearview mirror and pull out into traffic. I do a quick scan of the area to make sure that I'm not being followed. I drive the 15 minutes to the location and pull into a parking spot and wait for Jasper and Emmett to arrive.

No more than 1 minute later I see the lights of the familiar black Escalade pull into the parking lot. I turn off the engine and step out and start walking over the fence and scale it. I drop to the other side and both of the guys do the same. I walk over the hill and around a tree, waiting for them to come.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Jasper asks jogging up to me. Emmett follows behind him and I rub the back of my neck as I begin to pace.

"Something's wrong guys. Something's up." I stop pacing and look at the both of them. Jasper's biting his lip and Emmett is cracking his knuckles.

"What do you mean something's going on?" Emmett asks.

"Charlie told me that the director of the FBI contacted him to help him bring Billy Black down. He said that there wasn't enough evidence against him for an arrest so that's why they want Black." I purse my lips and scratch my head.

"What are we going to do if we get caught?" Emmett runs both his hands through his hair and bends over in a crouch.

"I don't know, this time I don't know." I shake my head and stare at the garbage that surrounds us.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've always been the brains here, and now you're telling me that you don't have a plan?" Emmett stands back up and gets in my face. I push him off of me and tell him to cool down.

"Emmett, fuck man this was just sprung on me. I haven't had time to figure this shit out. Not since Bella decided to up and run, she almost died." I smack the tree I'm standing beside and let out a yell. My insides are bursting with emotion and I'm not sure how to calm myself down.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I immediately can tell that it belongs to Jasper.

"Come on man, we're all in this together. I get you, we'll figure it out. Right now, we need to get back to the house and keep those girls safe. They want to go to a club tonight and Charlie asked that we go along." I turn to face him and nod my head. I walk ahead and back to the car. Emmett catches up to me and walks at my pace.

"I'm sorry dude, I lost it there. I didn't mean it. Jasper's right, we're in this together and we'll find a way out." He holds up his fist, I stop walking and look up at him. I can see the worry etched in his face and I bump my fist with his.

"Forgotten." I simply state, walking back to the fence and climbing up and over it again. The guys do the same and we all get in our vehicles and head back to the house.

I pull up to the gate and punch in the code and wait for the gates to open. The wrought iron gate creeks open and I slam on the gas pedal, pulling me forward. The gate closes behind me and I reach the house. I pull into my usual parking spot and get out and walk over to the side entrance. I step inside and walk over to my office. I take off my jacket and make my way to Charlie's office. I knock three times and when there's no answer, I open the door and peer inside.

"Charlie?" I call out.

"Charlie, it's Tony, are you here, boss?" I get no reply and I pull the door closed again and walk back into the hallway. The house is quiet which is unusual. I walk by the fish tank and see that the whole jar has been dumped inside, the fish desperately eating the flakes.

I instantly pull my gun out of its holster by my ribs and point it out in front of me. I stalk slowly from room to room checking all the entry and exit points. I specifically look at the windows to see if they've been tampered with.

The bottom floor is checked so I look over to the large stairwell and pause for a moment in the corner. I take out my phone and text Jasper letting him know to hang back, I don't want them to scare the intruder away. I program my phone to silent and raise my gun again. I walk over to the staircase leading to the girl's rooms. I quietly tip toe up the steps and my door is the first on the left, I turn the knob and enter the dark. I step to the corner and flick the lights on. Nothing's changed so I walk around the room and the en suite making sure it's all clear.

I hear some mumbling coming from the next room, I jog to the door and flick my safety off. I close my door behind me and Bella's door is next. He door is slightly open, so I peer inside and see a shadow of her in her en suite.

I step inside and move to her closet closing myself in only leaving a sliver open, hiding from a possible intruder that may have her hostage. I wait for a moment and then she comes out of her bathroom with just a towel on and ear buds in her ears. She stops in front of the closet mirror, which is the very same closet that I'm in. I step further back into the closet but I can still see her through the crack.

She takes the towel off her head and shakes her wet hair out, letting it cascade all around her shoulders, sticking to her back. I try to look elsewhere, I really do, but I'm stunned at her beauty standing right in front of me. I move back farther into her closet. I see her walk over to her dresser and pull out a red bra with a matching red satin thong.

I groan as she holds both articles of undergarments in front of her assessing them in the mirror. I avert my eyes just as she takes off her towel to slip them on.

Hey I'm that much of a gentleman.

Seconds later I look back as she twirls around in front of the mirror looking at herself from all sides in her bra and thong. I blink a couple of times as I glance at the swells of her breasts spilling over the front of her bra. She grabs her breasts with both hands trying to readjust herself while her face scrunches up into this adorable little snarl.

I whimper at the sight and my pants grow just a little tighter.

I need to get out of here or I'm never going to be able to keep myself in here if she keeps touching herself like that.

She walks back over to the en suite and I take this as a good sign to get out of here. I quickly open the door and rush out of the room. I lean my back up against the wall just outside her door and my back drags down the wall to the floor. I put my head in my hands and pull my hair with one hand while the other still holding my gun.

This woman is going to be the death of me.

I stand and walk to Alice's room and knock. There's no answer so I cock my gun again and turn her knob and open the door. I see her dancing around with her earbuds in listening to her ipod. She doesn't see me so I close her door and walk to Rosalie's. I knock and this time I get an answer. I open the door and step in. Rosalie is lying on her stomach on her bed, flipping through a magazine. She sees my gun in my hand and instantly scoots back to the headboard.

"What's going on?" she asks looking scared. I hold out my hand to calm her while I keep my other hand slightly behind my back not wanting to scare her.

"Nothing Ro, look where is Charlie? He's not in his office and someone overfed the fish." I step in her room a little more and closed her door. She has her pillow up at her chest and her knees are tucked under her chin. I know that she hates guns and walk over to her dresser and place it on top of it, away from her. I never really was sure how she went out and met with all those thugs who had guns and not be scared about it.

I walk over to her bed and sit down beside her placing my hand on her knee. She relaxes and pulls her pillow down and puts it on the bed beside her. As she does this, her top comes down just a little exposing her left breast, I reach up to replace her shirt when her door flies open and Bella rushes inside asking Rose if she could zip her up. Bella's eyes go wide as she sees my hand midway on Rose's chest. Her hands fly to her mouth and she mumbles something about being in the wrong place at the wrong time and storms back out to her room.

I look over at Rose, who has now noticed her exposed breast and covers herself up.

"Rose, I'm sorry I was trying to help. I didn't mean anything by it… I…"

"I know Tony, it's ok, a little embarrassing but ok. I know that you would never make a pass at me, you're the perfect gentleman." She smiles slightly and moves off the bed and walks over to her closet.

"Umm… I'm not sure where Charlie is. He said something about having to leave for a special dinner or something. I don't know." She shrugs her shoulders and starts to look through her closet.

"Then why wouldn't Emmett be with him?" I ask to no one but myself. Hmmm… I look around the room and stand. I walk over to get my gun and walk to the door.

"So you girls are going out tonight?" I ask as I enter the hall.

"Yeah and you three boys are coming with us I think, that's what Alice said." I nod my head and thank her and tell her that I'll see her in a few moments. I close her door and walk down to Bella's room. The door is slightly open so I push it open and look inside. I see her twirling in a circle trying to zip up her dress herself but unable to, I watch a little more and notice a tear coming out of her eye. I instantly walk over to her surprising her and take her arm that's wrestling with the zipper. I bring her arm up to her chest and wipe her tear away with the pad of my thumb. She sniffles and I slowly turn her around so her back is to my chest. I throw my gun on her bed and pinch the fabric of her dress, which starts near her rear, at the bottom of the zipper, and guide the tab up slowly with my thumb and index finger, while my middle finger lightly drags up her body, sending her body in shivers.

I reach the top of her dress and attach the hook in the loop and run my hand back down her back. I stay there for a minute just looking down at her head, me being at least a head taller than her, I see her chest rising and falling from above me. I look up and see that we're standing in front of the mirror and it's then I get a glimpse of her dress.

It's black with deep plunging neck line that reveals an abundance of cleavage. Her shoulders are bare and I narrow my eyes at her only thinking one thing.

I step back and she turns around, her chest almost touching mine looking up at me.

I step back even more and run my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, nothing's going on with Ro and I. It was a mistake that's all." I start to pace in her room and stop when she stands in front of me. I can't help but look at her chest and I can see a sliver of that red bra I saw her in earlier. Before she's about to speak I step back AGAIN, and squeeze the top of my nose.

"You're not wearing that." I state. Her hands go to her hips and her eyebrows raise.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, You're. Not. Wearing. That!" I look at her and she arms are crossed in front of her chest creating more pillows of softness.

"And who the hell do you think you are, telling me what I can and cannot wear? You're not my father, you can't stop me from wearing this!" she exclaims turning and facing the mirror as she smoothes out her tight, form-fitting dress. I walk over to her and take her face between my hands. Her breathing hitches and her eyes widen.

I look back and forth in her chocolate orbs and feel in the pit of my stomach something brewing. I'm just not sure what that is, but I know that I'm scared of it. I lean my head down and close to her face, our lips almost touching. Just as she closes her eyes, I tilt her head to the side and whisper in her ear, "Because I'm the one that has to keep all the men off of you tonight, and I don't think that it's a good idea if someone wound up dead by my hands, just from looking at you. Take off this gorgeous dress and put something else on. Now." I release her face and walk out the door, closing it behind me.

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**So how many people have ever been in that romantic setting where the guy you like zips up your dress?**

**Tell me I want to know! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nobi, my beautiful Beta. Thank you again. I always love to hear your thoughts on my chapters.**

**I smile at all your reviews.**

**Thank you.**

**I'm giving you this early because you were so gracious with your reviews. **

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**EPOV**

I sit in my midnight black Audi R8, waiting for Bella to come out of the house. Rosalie has already gone with Emmett and Alice with Jasper. We all decided that it would be a better idea if we split off into pairs just in case we need to make a quick getaway. It would be better to gather one person rather than 6. So since I was already assigned to watch Bella, I was paired with her.

I tap my hands on the steering wheel as the sounds of Hedley pound through the speakers. I look over at the time on the dashboard and roll my eyes. I've been sitting in my car for almost 45 minutes and I'm starting to get pissed. I'm about to go get her when I see the front door open and her beautiful form step out.

As I told her, she's not wearing the dress that looked devastatingly sexy on her. Instead she's dressed in daisy duke jean shorts, a form-fitting blue V-neck t-shirt. I look down at her choice of shoes and notice that it's not the heels that I thought she would wear. Instead she's wearing black converse shoes. I raise my eyebrows when she looks at me and she shrugs her shoulders and opens the door and slides in. I try desperately hard not to stare at her creamy legs and she slams my door shut.

"Do you mind? That door handle alone is worth more than that designer purse you own." I glare at her as she puts her hands in her lap and picks her nails.

"Sorry." She says looking down. I feel guilty all of a sudden and turn to her. I pull her chin to meet my eyes and I smile.

"I'm sorry. That was rude and uncalled for." I smile again, this time hoping that she would accept it. She smiles back and pats my arm.

"Come on, let's get going." She says turning her head forward. I put the car in reverse and back out and turn in the roundabout driveway and speed down the hill to the gate. Once I run over the wires triggering the gates to open I speed through and out onto the street.

The club was about 20 minutes away and I turn up the stereo to try to break the silence that consumes the car.

"You like Hedley?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, do you?" she nods her head and leans back on the headrest closing her eyes.

I'm about to change the song as it ends but then I remember the song that's about to come on next.

It seems to be the perfect song to tell her how I feel and what kind of a person I am.

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize  
It's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong _

I know that I feel something for her, something strong. I can't ignore the feeling forever. I look over at her and I see that she's looking out the window and her eyebrows are creased.__

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality? 

I want to wipe that crease off her head and take whatever she's feeling and bury it far away from here.__

When you're caught in a lie and you've got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside  
It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew me…..

This wall that I've built up is coming crashing down when I'm with her. I find it so hard to keep my feelings from her, when I know that this song came on at just the right time. It was as if I was being told to tell her.

But I can't, it would ruin everything.__

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my personality?

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave  
Was it something I said or just my, just myself  
Just myself, myself, just myself

I'm not perfect, but I keep trying….

The song ends as I pull up to the club and park right beside Emmett's Hummer and Jaspers BMW. I turn off the engine and look over at Bella. I think the song got to her more than me.

We both stay sitting very still, not moving. I see a tear slide down her cheek and I'm compelled to lean over.

I press my lips to her tear stained cheek stopping the tiny tear from sliding down further. She gasps and turns her head to mine, our lips touching by accident sending a spark through both of our lips.

Both of us pull back and stare at each other as we both touch our lips.

"I-I should get in there, they're p-probably waiting for me, for us." She stammers. I open my door and run around to her door as she picks her purse off the floor of my car. I startle her when I open her door and hold out my hand offering to help her out. She looks at my hand for a moment and then as if it was the easiest decision of her life she stretches her hand out and places it in mine.

I gently ease her up and shut the door behind her still holding her hand. I turn to lead us into the club when I bump into none other than Jacob Black.

"Well Bella, I thought that you would've called or something. But I can see that you're a little occupied." Jacob sneers at me as Bella gets in the middle of us again just like she did at her store.

I go to reach for my gun I realize that I left it on her bed.

How is that even possible? I never go anywhere without my gun.

I never forget my gun.

I sleep with my gun.

"Jake, stop. We're here with some friends, not together. I told you that he's supposed to be everywhere I am remember?" she asks him placing a hand on his chest. He relaxes at her touch and steps back from me. He smiles at her and I can see that the years of friendship that they built when they were kids left an impression on him.

But not so much for her.

Things just got really complicated.

I look behind Jacob and see his entourage approaching, I take Bella by the arm and start to lead her away into the club. But I'm halted by her as Jacob has her other arm stopping my attempt.

"Hey, hold up. I just want to talk to you. I _need_ to talk to you actually."

"Bella," I say to her as she turns to face Jacob.

"Jake, now is not such a good time, can I call you?" she asks backing away from him towards me. My inner self is high-fiving me as I smirk at Jake's face.

"No you can't. It's about Charlie. I think that he's in some trouble and I think that you need to know." He says stepping closer taking her hand. She nods her head and turns to me.

"Tony, go on inside, I'll be there in a minute." She tilts her head towards the club and I cock an eyebrow at her.

"Ahhhh… no, I don't think so. I'm not leaving you here with him."

Not going to happen.

Not a chance.

I cross my arms over my chest and she huffs out loud turning back to Jacob, taking his arm she leads him away towards the back of my car.

I roll my eyes and stand there watching their interaction.

He leans against the back resting his hands on the trunk.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! OFF!" I yell at him walking towards them. I'm pulled back by Sam, his best friend and fellow groupie.

I whip back punching him in the face, he recoils and Jacob stalks forward grabbing me from behind when my back was turned. I struggle against his grip and elbow him in the ribs, right between the 3rd and 4th from the bottom of the rib cage, effectively rendering him useless. He plummets to the ground groaning and clutching his ribs.

Bella screams and runs over to him crouching down and cradling him in her arms.

"Tony, are you fucking crazy?" she yells at me.

What?

CRAZY?

What the hell did I do?

He was the one who was attacking me. I was just defending myself.

"TONY! Go in the club, your making this worse for yourself." She strokes Jacob's back and looks down at him. I see the hint of a smile and Jacob coughs holding his ribs.

I start to see red. Does she not understand the danger that she's in? Does she not remember that someone pushed her over the pier to her death? Does she not remember that _I_ was the one holding her when she would sob into her pillow at night? I put my hands on my hip and turn around.

"Oh you've got to be kidding?" I yell at no one.

"Tony, just leave." She says answering back.

"I bet Charlie would have a field day with this." I retort.

She purses her lips and stands. She walks over and I know what she's going to do. She wants to slap me. But I put a kibosh on that before she even tries. I drag her by the arm, unlock my car and throw her inside. Before I close the door I enable the child safety lock and slam the door shut locking it. She starts to scream and kick at the door beside her and I turn away not wanting to digest at what she's doing to my baby.

I walk over to Jacob who has managed to stand up. I push at his chest and he falls back again. It's a good thing that he was already drunk when he came over, or this may not be so easy. I sit on top of him and pull him up by his shirt.

"Listen to me Black and listen well. Bella is off limits to you, do you understand me? You do not call her or try to make any sort of contact with her." I shake him a little and release him back onto the concrete. I turn to my car and walk over, I see the driver side door open and Bella is no where to be found.

"Dammit!" I yell just as Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice approach.

"Tony, what's going on man?" Jasper asks jogging over.

"Fuck, she ran again. When is she going to learn?" I get in my car and start the engine.

I'm not sure where I'm going to go or where she is, but I have to find her.

Before she does something terribly stupid.

I drive around for what seems like hours, I've searched everywhere. I've been to every hangout that I know she frequents, I've been to every diner, coffee shop and club.

No Bella.

I'm now driving down the main road once more just to see if I can see her before I go back home and give Charlie the bad news. I pull up to a stop light and the bright lights of Barnes and Noble beam on my face illuminating the interior of my car. I notice that she left her purse on the floor in front of the seat. I lean over and pull it onto the seat. I let out a breath and look back over at the large bookstore. I shrug my shoulders, "why not, couldn't hurt."

Once the light turns green I quickly switch lanes and take a left and into the parking lot. I find a spot to park close to the store. I turn off the engine and step out of my car taking Bella's purse with me and locking it in the trunk.

I walk to the entrance and wait for a mother and her child to exit as I hold the door for them and then walk in myself.

I inhale the smell of new plastic and shiver as the air conditioning cools off my skin.

I walk down the rows and rows of books all standing tall within its confines. I pass the mystery section, the erotica section and the animal section. I'm not even sure where I'm going, I'm only guessing that she would even be here.

I approach the crime section and glance down the row to the end of the isle; I'm just about passed the giant bookcases when I catch a glimpse of dark wavy brown hair. I instantly know that it's her. I stop and walk down the isle approaching her. Her knees are brought up tight to her chest and her arms are wrapped around her legs.

I sit down beside her and bring my own knees up holding them with my forearms.

We sit in silence for a while and after a few minutes; she leans over to me resting her shoulder against mine. My arm goes out and wraps around her shoulders effectively cradling her close to me. I can hear her cry just a little and I stroke her hair out of her face and shush her.

I pull her into my lap and hold her close. Our proximity together is vibrating pulses and I'm trying with all my might to restrain my fierce need for her touch.

And I'm not talking about our hands touching.

She pulls her face up to mine as I bend down to meet hers.

"I just want this to stop, all of it." She whispers.

I rub her bottom lip with my thumb as she searches my face, her eyes landing on my lips.

Instinctively I lick them. She shuffles closer to me rubbing against the strain in my pants that occurs almost every time I'm around her. I pull her chin up to me and lower my head placing a feather light kiss on her pouty wet lips.

We stay connected lightly like that for 10 seconds, neither one of us wanting to part. I feel her grip on me tighten and ever so carefully take her mouth in mine again, but this time I add a little more pressure, testing her reaction. Her arms move to the back of my neck and she runs her fingers through the hair there. This gives me all the encouragement I need as I grind her hips into my aching groin.

She moans at the feeling and I push her harder knowing that I'm hitting her spot. I move my hands down her back and onto her…

Fuck me; I forget she's wearing shorts. My hands caress her soft thighs and make their way up to the inside of her legs. Her grinding gets harder and more vigorous, her tongue is battling with mine and I slip my fingers underneath the hem and tease the soft material there.

FUUUUUUUCK… she's not wearing underwear.

I'm undone, completely undone. I delve my fingers straight into her slit and bring them out again. He moans are getting louder and I stop them by sucking the moans right out of her mouth.

I rub her tight nub and she rests her head in my shoulders, writhing against my hand. I feel her start to clench around them and I quicken my pace. She throws her head back and her mouth makes that famous 'o' shape.

Her gyrating slows as she enjoys the moment her whole body tense at the pleasure I'm giving her. I can tell when she's done as she slumps into my arms giggling a little. I remove my fingers as her lower body twitches, sensitive from the orgasm she just received. I hold her close with one hand as I wipe my other hand on the carpeted floor. Her breathing deepens and I nestle my face in her neck, placing gentle kisses from the base to her ear. I smile against her skin as she giggles some more.

She sits up and looks at me, our eyes straight across from each other. She opens her mouth to say something but I place my finger over her soft lips and then kiss them.

I don't want her to say something that she's not ready for. She needs to know the real me, not just the shell of a person that I am. She accepts my kiss with earnest and I shuffle us a little to relieve my legs that are now numb.

But it was 'o' so worth it.

"Bella, there's something that I need to tell you."

**A/N: So what do you think he wants to tell her?**

**And I have a chapter question, has anyone ever done something risqué in public before? **

**I want to hear your stories.**

**I'm finishing Ch.9 right now then I'm going to send it to Nobi. **

**So next update will be middle of the week I guess. Meanwhile I'll be writing Ch 10 and 11 for you, if you're nice and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight…blah blah blah.**

**Ok, just so you know, I think most of the story will be from Edwards POV. I don't like writing min Bella's for some reason.**

**Thank you to my Beta, Nobi. My diamond in the rough.**

**Here we go!**

Previously on Turf Wars,

_She sits up and looks at me, our eyes straight across from each other. She opens her mouth to say something I place my finger over her soft lips and then kiss them._

_I don't want her to say something that she's not ready for. She needs to know the real me, not just the shell of a person that I am. She accepts my kiss with earnest and I shuffle us a little to relieve my legs that are now numb. _

_But it was 'o' so worth it. _

"_Bella, there's something that I need to tell you." _

**BPOV**

"Tony, you don't need to tell me anything. I understand that this can't go any further. Charlie would surely kill you if he found out." I look at him and see confusion on his face before it softens.

"Bella, please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't know anything." I stiffen in his arms, which by the way are firmly holding me. I feel so safe, I feel so loved, I feel so… home. I shake my head and stand out of his arms.

I adjust my shorts and run my hands through my hair. Tony stands with my and grips my shoulders staring at me.

"You need to know that I don't regret anything that just happened. But you also need to know that Jacob is a very dangerous man. It's not safe for you to even talk to him. Can you trust me?" he asks with concern in his eye. I think it over for a minute and slowly nod my head. For some reason I do trust him. With everything I have and all that I am.

He takes my hand and leads us out of the bookstore and over to his car. He opens the door for me smirking as he disables the child safety lock and gently shuts the door. He stops at the trunk and pops it open and then shuts it.

Once he gets in the car he hands me my purse. I take it gracefully and smile, feeling a little ashamed that I ran out of his car like some rebellious teenager.

He starts his car and backs out of the spot and drives onto the road towards town. He takes my hand once he's shifted into 4th gear and holds it tightly in his, kissing the back of it every so often.

Just the feeling of my hand in his warms my insides. I've known him for about a month now and yet I don't really know him. He senses my stare and asks me what I'm thinking.

"Well I was thinking that I don't really know you that well, but some how I feel like I've known you for my whole life. Is that even possible?" I ask looking forward as my cheeks flame at my admittance.

He laughs out loud and I put my head in my hands, embarrassed.

"Hey…" he says pulling my hands away. "Never hide your face from me, do you understand? I won't have it." Once again my hand is in his and silence enters the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking around out the window.

"There's an ice cream parlor just outside the city limits I thought that we could go to. You know, to get to know each other?" I smile and lean my head back against the head rest.

Then I remember something that he was going to tell me at the book store.

"Tony, what were you going to tell me back at the bookstore?" I ask looking at him, my whole body turning to him. He looks uncomfortable for a moment, shifting in his seat. He lets go of my hand to shift and then holds the steering wheel with two hands. My eyebrows pull together sensing that whatever he has to tell me I might not like.

"Let's just wait till we're at the ice cream parlor." I ease back in position facing forward, waiting in anticipation.

We pull up to this trailer that looks like a 50's diner. The name of the parlor reveals nothing about the surrounding area. I thought it should be named something like, "Ice cream in the woods" but instead I'm staring at a sign that reads, "Cold Stone Creamery". I purse my lips and examine the area. It's in the middle of like, nowhere, but the place is packed with cars. There are people crammed inside eating ice cream out of waffle bowls and cones, lapping up the sweet goodness.

"Hmmm… this place looks busy. How is it that I never knew about this place?" I ask no one in particular.

Tony simply takes my hand and guides me to the entrance. He opens the door for me and we don't move because there's a line in front of us. I tap my toe and stretch my neck to look over the people ahead of us.

"We should go somewhere else, there isn't going to be anywhere to sit." I look up at Tony, who is blatantly ignoring me. He lifts his head as if he was greeting someone. He squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

"Come on, I've got connections, follow me." He tugs me along the waiting line and over to the counter. He lifts up the middle section and holds it up for me to pass under.

He leads me into the back and out onto a small patio. He holds out the chair for me and I sit down thanking him.

"Tony, this is all very nice." I tell him as I look around and see a small waterfall off in the woods but not too far to hear it. The sky is clear and the stars are out. There are beautiful flowers surrounding the trailer and full of pinks, yellows, blues and reds. I look back to Tony and see an emotion on his face that I can't quite place. I place my hand over his and lean forward.

"Tony, what is it?" He pulls his hands away and leans back. He takes a moment and then lifts his head to me.

"Bella, I'm not sure it's so safe for you to be with me." I shake my back and forth creasing my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Charlie doesn't need to know right away, I mean sure he'll find out eventually, but he'll cool down over time. And Tony, I'm old enough to date whomever I want." I look at him as he smiles down at his feet.

"That's not what I meant Bella. I'm not the person you think I am." We sit like that for a few minutes staring at each other. Our silence is broken by the owner carrying two waffle bowls full of ice cream.

"Tony, I assumed you wanted your favorite. I didn't know what the lady wanted so I brought her the same. I uh… hope that's ok?" Tony instantly snaps out of whatever he was in, turning to the man.

"Yes thank you. How have you been?" Tony asks the man as the man wipes his hands in his apron.

"I've been the same. Nothing much has changed. What about you, are you still…" his sentence is cut off by the ringing of Tony's phone. He holds up one finger and takes the phone out of his front pocket.

"I'll just leave you two alone then." I smile at the man and thanking him for the ice cream. I dig my spoon into the delicious looking dessert and take a spoonful. The taste of peanut butter and Oreo cookies assault my mouth and my eyes roll in the back of my head. This is the best tasting ice cream that I've ever had. I swallow the creamy goodness and look up at Tony.

"How did that happen and when?" he gives a short pause. "Is she ok?" I put my spoon down and look intently at Tony.

"How long have we got?" he asks and gives another pause. "Yeah she's with me. I have to tell her, he's her father…" I stand immediately in front of him and demand that he tells me what's going on. He puts a hand up to my face signally me to wait.

Fuck that.

I slap it away from me and grab the phone from his ear.

"Who is this? I want to know what's going on! Tell me now!" I'm about to hear the person on the other end when I'm grabbed from behind and dragged over to the woods the phone suddenly gone.

"Put me the hell down! I deserve to know! He's my father!" I pound his back over and over again.

"Yeah, now you're concerned about him. You couldn't care less about a month ago." He walks briskly just within the tree line and drops me to the ground. I look up at him furious as he paces back and forth.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I ask watching him run his hands through his hair with one hand and the other is perched on his hip. I decide to not say anything for a fear of upsetting him and then he won't tell me anything. He stops, his back facing me and lets out a deep breath.

"They have Rosalie, Emmett's out of his mind and he can't be controlled. The situation has taken a turn for the worse." He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration and then he walks back over a few feet kicking the ground with his shoes. He stops and bends over, picking up his phone.

"What about Charlie?" I ask quietly.

He pauses punching something on his phone and slowly looks up at me. I see anger in his eyes and something else.

"Bella, he was attacked. He was driving home from an apparent meeting with someone when he was blindsided by another vehicle. It shattered the whole right side, your father was driving so he only got minimal damage, but he's pretty banged up, he'll survive though." I cradled my head in my hands trying to calm myself when I feel his warm touch on my shoulders. I look up to him with tears forming in my eyes, my lip quivering. I've been such a bad daughter; I've ignored him all those years. I almost lost him tonight and I haven't even told him that I love him. I'm not sure there's anything that I can do to make this better.

Tony sensing my thoughts lifts my buried face in my hands up to his.

"Hey, you can make it right again. I'll be there to help you ok? Let's do it together." He says and then chastely kisses me on my lips.

"What happened to Rose?" I ask sniffling. He leans back on his knees and releases a deep breath.

"When Emmett got the call about Charlie, he and Jasper raced over to the accident, he asked the girls if they would be ok going straight back to the house. They told him they would be fine and left. But Rose never made it. Emmett's hummer never made it home. Alice did, she thought Rose was behind her but it looks like that she was taken at a stop light."

"Well, how did Emmett and Jasper get there? Didn't Rose and Alice drive together? I don't understand." I shake my head of the horrible incident and I listen to Tony as he continues.

"Emmett and Jasper called in reinforcements, so they left the girls the vehicles. Alice feels horrible. She's beside herself, and Emmett, well Emmett is ready to tear apart the whole Mob one by one till he gets her back."

"Who took her?" I ask still in awe.

"Blacks," I slump to the ground crying.

"No, Jake can't be mixed in all of this. He told me that he wasn't involved anymore. He wouldn't lie to me." I sob as Tony holds me shushing me.

"Bella, I have evidence that he's taking over for his father."

I look at him shocked.

"What do you mean evidence? What kind?" I ask wiping my face. I sit back on my butt and pull my hair into a ponytail.

"The kind that can put him away for a long time, life in prison. Look it's hard to explain it all to you right now, there are so many factors and things that you don't know and shouldn't; just know that I'm going to protect you and keep you safe." I wrap my arms around him and cradle my face in his neck. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. He holds me for a moment and I release my legs and place them on the ground. He takes my hands and leads me out of the forest.

"Let's go see Charlie and talk to him about this meeting he had." I nod my head and we make our way back to the vehicle. He opens the door for me and I slip inside.

The drive doesn't take long and I'm thinking the whole time that maybe I could be used as a decoy to get Rose back. I look over at Tony and he looks at me.

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe I could help somehow. You know… maybe talk to Jake. I think that he'll talk to me." Tony slams on the brakes and I'm thrust forward by the force of the sudden stop. He turns to me and glares at me.

"You are never to go near that man again. He's not the same Bella! He dangerous. Promise me!" I look at him and bite my lip.

"PROMISE ME, I SAID!" he yells and I shriek back further against the door. I jut my chin out and turn to the window and pull the handle. I step out and walk to the front of the car in front of the halogen headlights. Tony is still sitting in the car as I start walking away.

I hear his door open and the sounds of his shoes as his feet jog over to me. He runs past me and stops.

"Get out of my way Tony." I spit strongly at him.

"Stop this Bella; you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He spits back.

"How would you know? Huh? You don't know anything about me! I can take care of myself, I don't need you. Why would you care anyway?" I whisper the last part turning my back to him.

"Fine you want to know what I was going to tell you? I was going to tell you that Charlie assigned me to you about 7 months ago. You never knew it, but I was watching your every move every day. Everywhere you went to eat, I went to eat. Everywhere you shop, I followed you. I know what you like to eat in the morning and I know what you like to eat at dinner. I know that you like steak and order it medium rare. You like your eggs scrambled with salt no pepper.

You buy clothes in the shopping district and gas your vehicle at the nearest gas station. You're not loyal to any kind. You work 6 days a week from 10am to 6pm. You and Alice like to frequent clubs every other Saturday and it's always the same one. Should I continue?" His breathing is rapid and slowly he bows his head and turn away from me. And the stubborn person that I am, walk over to him and stand in front of him. He looks up at me and I stare at him straight in the eyes.

"Why do you care about what happens to me?" I unknowingly bite my lip. He lifts his hands and runs his hand down my face from my temple all the way to my chin. He tugs my lip out with his thumb and moves it back and forth over the small bite marks I made. My heart sinks at the slow caressing. I'm about to speak when he leans in to my ear whispering, "Don't you understand Bella? I know more about you than you could ever possibly imagine." I take in a breath and close my eyes as his palm cradles my cheek.

"I didn't know." I whisper back. I open my eyes and see him looking at my lips.

"Kiss me." I ask. He wastes no time to think; he closes the gap and takes me in his arms holding me firmly. We stare into each other's eyes in anticipation when finally our lips touch and sparks fly. Kissing him was like freeing me to him. I want to open up to him and him to me. I want us to be together and know each other inside and out.

I see our kids and our life together, I see the white picket fence and the soccer practices.

I see it all.

But do I tell him?

I have to, I need to.

I break the kiss that makes me dizzy and pull out of his arms. I place my hand on his chest and open my mouth to tell him, "Tony I want to tell you that…" Suddenly a car drives by and shots are fired. I'm thrown to the ground being sheltered by my protector.

**A/N: Hey so what did you think?**

**Chapter 10 is done and ready to be posted, but you know how it works.**

**Please show me some love and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is for all of those who reviewed. **

**I told you, you would get it if you reviewed.**

**Thanks Nobi, Love ya.**

**I don't own Twilight…..Blah blah blah!**

**p.s. if there's errors, sorry I didn't proof red before hand. I was too eager to get it to you.**

_Previously on Turf Wars_

_I see our kids and our life together, I see the white picket fence and the soccer practices. _

_I see it all._

_But do I tell him? _

_I have to, I need to._

_I break the kiss that makes me dizzy and pull out of his arms. I place my hand on his chest and open my mouth to tell him, "Tony I want to tell you that…" Suddenly a car drives by and shots are fired. I'm thrown to the ground, being sheltered by my protector._

**EPOV**

I had noticed the car coming at us, I took my stance and was ready to cover her with my body.

She places her hand on my chest and she's saying something but I'm not listening. A hand comes out of the window and I see the gun. That's when I spring into action. I instantly duck her head under my arm and pull behind one of her knees with my leg and wrap my other arm around her as she falls to the ground. I cover her body with my own as the shots ring out. Once the car drives by, I sit back and pull her to me.

She gasps for air as she sits up.

"BELLA! Are you ok?" I ask her as she starts coughing some blood trickling down the side of her face.

"Oh Fuck are you hurt?" I rub my hands all over her body just trying to find some sort of injury. She coughs again and pushes against my body sitting up.

"You… k-knocked… t-the… _wind_… out… of m-me." I sigh in relief and hug her close. She pats me on the back coughing and I quickly release her again.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here before whoever they were come back." I pull her by the hand and help her over to the car. Once I have her buckled in, I jump into the driver seat and peel out onto the road and speed down the street not stopping for anything. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and dial home.

"Yeah," Emmett answers and I breathe a sigh of relief that he's not out there killing everyone.

"Emmett, shit. We've been shot at and we're on our way home, open the gates now, I'm 3 minutes out!" I snap the phone shut and place it in the cup holder. I shift the car into 5th gear and race towards safety.

I approach the driveway and just as I asked the gate is open with Jasper standing there with his gun drawn, just in case someone was going to sneak in. I turn a sharp right and tail it into the driveway and up the hill, nodding at Jasper as he presses the buttons, shutting the gates.

Both Bella and I get out of the car and race to the house. She swings the doors open and runs through the house calling for Charlie. Emmett tells her that he's in his room and she sprints up the stairs to go see him and probably tell him that she's sorry for the years they wasted.

Emmett takes me by the arm and drags me into the living room, Jasper following close behind. I shrug out of his grip and rub my arm.

Damn he's strong!

"Tony listen, I can't take much more waiting around. I need to get out there man. This is killing me, I need to do something!" He starts to pace and Jasper and I look at each other reading each other's mind. We both nod our heads and look back over to Emmett who strangely decided to feed the fucking fish.

"Em, we go tonight. Prepare." I walk past him and up the stairs to Charlie's room. The door is wide open, so I just walk right in considering the circumstances. Bella's hugging Charlie, crying and he's tightly holding her telling her that it's going to be ok and that he's sorry too. Once he sees me, he lets go of Bella and turns his glare to me. I don't understand what could cause such a reaction, but I may have a clue.

"Isabella, could you leave for a moment while I talk to _Tony._"

Oh shit.

I'm in deep shit.

Bella wipes her nose with the back of her hand and nods her head. She walks to me and I decide to stop her and kiss the top of her head as I cradle her face in my palms.

"Are you ok?" I ask in all sincerity looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to go check on Alice, I'll be in my room when you're done." I nod and kiss her again, this time on the mouth.

I wait for Bella to close the door behind her and turn back to Charlie.

"Fuck you, PIG!" He says drawing his gun from behind his pillow at the same time I draw mine. We're both pointing our guns at each other not moving.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"Tell you what Charlie?" I reply still holding my gun firmly in my hands where as Charlie's hand is shaking, probably weak from the accident.

"You know what I'm talking about. But there is something bigger that's come to my attention." I raise my eyebrows at him silently telling him to continue.

"What the fuck was that little display of affection that you just showed my daughter?" I smirk and just as I'm about to answer him, a knock at the door bangs.

"Tony, Emmett wanted me to tell you that you have 5 minutes." Our guns are still pointing at each other and I smile and turn my head slightly towards the door not taking my eyes off of Charlie.

"Thank you Bella, please tell the overly friendly fish feeder that I will be accompanying him in a moment." I call out to her.

"Ok, I guess that I'll see you in the morning then?" she asks through the door.

I narrow my eyes at Charlie and tilt my head towards the door again.

"Yes sweetheart, now please, go get some sleep." I call out again. Charlie and I hear her giggle and I smile a big fucking smile.

Charlie throws the covers off of him as he limps out of the bed.

"If you fucking hurt her, you're a dead man. You got that hot shot?" he whispers. I can feel pain radiating off of him and anger as well. I also feel the love that he has for his only daughter pouring out of him.

I lower my gun and walk towards Charlie and get on my knees. I toss the gun behind me and slowly reach out and take the muzzle of his gun and bring it down to the centre of my forehead.

"Charlie, with everything that I am, I promise to protect your daughter with my life." Charlie has a puzzled look on his face and then recognition sets in. He raises his gun and hits me, my head snapping to the side. I swallow the blood that's flowing in my mouth and turn back to face him as he hits me again. I turn back to face him again and I see him sitting on the side of his bed with his shoulders slumped. I stay where I am, not really knowing what to do next.

I'm about to speak but he holds up his hand.

"You love her don't you?" I blink a couple of times not really knowing what answer would get me another hit to the face. I decided with the truth.

I stare at him square in the eyes and nod my head. His head raises and he juts out his chin.

"Ever since you asked me to watch her 7 months ago. She was all I ever could think about. She was in my dreams, in everything that I did and everywhere I went. And it was _you_ Charlie, you asked me to do this. You asked me to protect her, and that's what I'm doing now. Only it turned into something more, for me anyway." Silence fills the room and I try to look anywhere but Charlie.

He breathes in and out deeply, stands and wobbles over to me pressing the gun to my temple. My head ever so slightly moves left as the heavy gun digs into my skin.

"I know who you are, and the only reason I'm not killing you right now is because the woman behind that door down the hall, is invested in you. I don't know how, why or in what capacity, but it's written all over her face. And if you fuck her up, I will have your body stuffed and shipped to China. Do I make myself clear, son?" I take the 'son' means that he somewhat accepts what's going on.

"Crystal, sir." He moves back and wipes his nose with the hand that's holding his gun.

"Get your gun and get the fuck out!" He spits at me and I gracefully stand and grab my own gun and head out the door. Just as I'm about to turn the know Charlie calls to me.

"_Tony,_ whatever happens in the future, to me. Thank you." I nod my head and open the door and step out, closing the door behind me.

I walk downstairs and pass the bloody fish tank and into the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper are talking in hush tones and stop when they see me enter.

"Tony, come and listen to what Jasper's thinking." I sit down in front of them and I replace my gun in the shoulder holster.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Jasper asks.

"Charlie found out about Bella and me. Let's just say that he's not happy about it, but I think he's coming to terms." I smirk and grab some ice out of the freezer and apply it to the side of my face.

"So what's going on?" I ask turning to them.

"Well, I've made some calls and it looks like it was Sam that followed Rose. When she stopped at the lights, he approached her and asked her to roll down her window. She did and he pointed the gun in her face." A smash sounds from behind us and both Jasper and I turn and see that Emmett threw his beer bottle against the wall. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett, we'll get her back I promise." He nods his head and sits down in the chair dropping his head in his hands. I turn back to Jasper and ask how it is that he got this information.

"I have someone that works for the department of transportation and he emailed me the footage of that intersection. I recognized Sam right away." He tells me drinking his coffee.

"Ok, did you see which way they went? Which direction they left?" I ask scratching the back of my head.

"No it was off the camera range." Jasper walks to the sink and pours his coffee down the drain.

"Come on, let's lock and load." I lead the way out of the kitchen and into the artillery chamber. I punch in the code and the steel doors marked 'panic room' open. Emmett is definitely panicking. We all step into the room and the lights automatically switch on. We retreat to our respective sections and start loading with ammunition. I place several knives concealed on my body, as well as some throwing stars under my belt.

I already have my colt 45 in my shoulder holster, so I pick up and load a 9mm and place it in the back of my pants.

I slip extra clips in my sock and pockets. I grab a gas bomb and clip it to the back of my belt. I bend down in front of a cabinet and open the bottom drawer. I pull out an ankle holster, remove my shoe and sock and strap on the small holster to my ankle. Then I take out the gun and strap it in.

"Ok I'm ready, let's go get her." I look over to Jasper who's putting on a hat, tucking some loose strands in and then I look at Emmett and chuckle.

"Em dude, you look like G.I. Joe and the hulk mixed together. You can't bring all that with you, we're going to be in public you know." Emmett's protruding with firearms, gas grenades and knives. His jacket is stuffed to the max with guns popping out everywhere.

He rolls his eyes and starts to unzip his jacket and guns splatter to the ground. Jasper and I look at each other and laugh.

"It's called ammunition clips, Emmett, and a gun." Jasper says walking out of the room. I wait for Emmett to reassemble and follow him out making sure the door automatically shuts behind me so no one else can enter.

The guys are already in the car so I quickly slip upstairs and over to Bella's room. The door is slightly open so I peek inside and see Bella and Alice laying in bed with the covers pulled up to their necks, talking in hushed tones.

"What are you girls up to?" I ask walking over to the end of the bed. They look at each other and then back at me.

"Oh nothing, just having some girl time," Bella says to me with a sneaky smile on her face. I can tell that something's up so I walk over to her side and rip the covers off, exposing their nightwear. Alice gasps and pulls the cover back on her.

"What is the matter with you?" Alice yells. I squint my eyes at both of them but more at Bella. She didn't make a sound when I tore the covers off. Something suspicious is going on and she knows that I know it.

"You girls have a good night now. Don't do anything that I would do." Bella smiles a devilish smile and I lean over and kiss her on the forehead.

"You stay right where you are, do you understand?" I whisper in her ear. She turns her head and puts in her earphones. I lean back up and walk over to the door and give them one last look before I walk out and down the stairs.

**BPOV**

Alice and I throw the covers back and undress out of our pyjamas and into matching black yoga pants, black tank tops with black hoodies. We put our hair into ponytails and slip them through the hole at the back of our hats.

"Alice you do know that it's obvious we match right? I mean who has matching spy outfits?" I ask as she applies some black eye shadow on her small eyes.

"Come on Bella, we need to go if we're going to follow them. I've placed a tracking chip inside of Jasper's phone earlier." She completely ignores my question and powers up her own phone.

"We can track them from my phone." I shake my head as we walk out the door and ask her how she knows all this.

"Well I found a very nifty room in the hallway downstairs, so I decided to take precautions. And I downloaded the app for my phone." She shrugs her shoulders like it's the most common thing ever.

"They have a spy app?" I ask a little too loudly.

"No, not a spy app, I'm not sure what kind of app it was, it came with the tracking device." She skips down the hall and over to the garage leaving me standing there still confused wondering what other kind of technology apple computers is actually into.

**A/N: There you go. **

**Nobi has chapter 11, so as soon as she finishes it. I will hand it over to you.**

**p.s. Chapter 11 is going to require tissue. It's a bumpy ride.**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own, SM does.**

**Thank you Nobi my beta for getting this back to me sooooo quickly.**

**Hey all you people out there should be thanking her!**

**EPOV**

"Ok so how is it exactly that you know where we're going?" Emmett asks Jasper who's navigating from the passenger seat.

"Easy, I pulled the license plate from the video and got an address. I mean, it may not be where she is, but it's a starting point... turn left at the intersection and then another left on Maple Street." He instructs me as I follow his directions. Jasper has almost never been wrong when it comes to logistics.

"Did you dump it?" I ask him and I turn my left hand signal on.

"Yup, she thinks that she's smart, but little does she know that I'm smarter. Every time that one of those babies is activated, I get an alert." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Gotta love 'em." He says as I look at him and my mouth drops open.

"Jas, you've only known her for what, like a month?" I ask disbelievingly.

"Yeah, well when it's meant to be, it's meant to be. She feels it too. What's the big deal anyway, everyone knows that you love Bells?"

"Oh it's Bells now?" I ask shocked.

"Well that's what Charlie and Alice calls her, she hates Isabella," he states as a matter of fact.

"Unbelievable," I breathe out.

"Come on, enough femme talk we've got shit to throw down!" Emmett snaps at us from the back seat.

I arrive at our destination and slowly drive down the street. I turn off my headlights and creep little by little till Jasper can give me an exact location.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ahhhh let's see." He flips through something on his phone and mine vibrates. I pull it out and answer it.

"Mom, not a good time right now, I'm in the middle of something, can I call you back later?" I ask as Emmett rolls his eyes and Jasper looks at me with eyebrows raised.

"Honey, we want you to come home for dinner, it's been forever since we've seen you!" she exclaims.

"Yeah mom, I'll call you back ok?" I end the call and turn to Jas, "What?" I ask as he shakes his head and looks back down at his phone. He raises his arm and points to a house at the end of the street.

I park three houses away and we all get out and double check our guns making sure the safety is off, they're loaded properly and cocked.

We silently sneak up to the back of the house and check the bottom windows first. They're all locked so we make our way up the stairs to the patio and I wiggle the door knob. It's open, so I use hands signals to direct Emmett and Jasper to the direction that I want them to go. I slowly open the door and silently turn the lights off that are just inside on the wall. We enter the darkness and each goes their separate ways.

I hear some whimpering coming from one of the rooms down the hall, so I make my way over to it. I can see shadows moving from underneath the door so I step to the side and press my back into the wall. I get out my phone and text the guys that I may have located Rose. I set my phone from vibrate to silent and hold my gun up to the door.

"Look, tell us what you know about Charlie and I'll stop hitting you, it's that simple." I hear a male voice, it sounds familiar, and I've heard it before but not that often.

"Why do you continue to think that I know anything?" yup, definitely Rose.

"Because you little bitch, you're his go-to-girl. You're the one who goes to the dealings, you're his front man; woman I should say." I hear the cries of Rose I have a feeling that he's running his gun down the front of her chest.

"Hold on little bit more Rose." I whisper into the dark and close my eyes thanking God that it's not Bella in her place, I don't know what I would do if it was her. I don't know how Emmett stays so calm.

I can hear the guys approach before I see them. Jasper comes up behind me and Emmett's coming from the other side. I look over at Emmett and he nods standing in front of the door. I look to Jasper and say, "is there anyone else in the house?" He shakes his head and says, "Not anymore." I nod and draw my gun higher up the door.

I give Emmett the signal and I flank his other side. He lifts his huge leg and with all the strength that he has, he kicks the door in sending it off its hinges. A scream echoes through the room and Rose is now standing in front of none other than Jacob Black. He has a knife at her throat telling us to put the gun down. Emmett lifts his gun and aims it at Jacob.

For a split second I feel sorry for him, just a little.

"Put the gun down, and your little Barbie won't get hurt." Jacob says licking the side of her neck. Rose whimpers again and looks to Emmett, in that moment I see something in her eyes, she's pleading with Emmett to kill him.

Emmett's grip on his gun gets tighter and I see the fight inside his head. The gun that he's currently holding is called a spitfire gun. It's used to shoot multiple people with one shot. It's recorded that once the bullet has left the firing chamber it travels 10 feet and then smaller bullets break off causing multiple shots to penetrate its intended targets.

I can see that Emmett's making a decision and doubt is clouding his mind. He can't step closer because Jacob keeps backing up holding Rose and if Emmett gets any closer he's going to see more blood trickle down her throat than there already is. I look over to Emmett and then to Jasper. Both Jas and I hold up our guns and our hands in defeat. Emmett's still holding strong and his eyes are going back and forth between Rose and Jacob.

"Lower your guns to the ground or I'll press a little harder." Jacob snarls.

Jas and I lower our guns to the floor, and that's when I make eye contact with Rose and I tell her to jump the side by using my eyes motioning with them. I see her slightly nod her head and just as I'm placing my gun on the ground I cough. That's when Rose jumps to the side and into my arms as Emmett pulls the trigger sending out one bullet into Jacob's chest. Jasper runs over to him and holds Jacob in his lap, while Emmett comes over and grabs Rose, picks her up and walks out of the room and back to the vehicle.

I sit there listening to Jasper talking to Jacob.

"Tell me why you wanted to know about Charlie. Tell me, Jacob." Jas shakes him and when he doesn't get a response from him his drops him to the floor.

I walk over and bend down beside him. I look at the 6 bullet holes to his chest and then I look in his eyes.

"Do it for Bella Jake. You're not going to make it out of this." I speak calmly into his ear. Sorrow fills my being for this man that was friends with Bella all those years ago.

He coughs up some blood and I raise him up into my lap. I search his eyes and see the youthful Jacob, wondering if that's what Bella saw every time she looked at him.

Tears start to fill his eyes and pour over onto his cheek.

"You… b-be good t-to h-her." He coughs.

"Why did you want to know about Charlie? What's going on Jake?" He laughs with the little energy and life he has left and stares at me.

"A-Aro, wants to t-take o-over. M-my dad t-thinks if they j-joined f-forces, they…can…..r-r-rule…the…..c-city." He smiles and brings his hand to my chest placing it over my heart.

"T-tell h-her that I've al…alw….always loved h-her." With his final breath he slumps out of my arms and onto the ground.

I try to control the emotion that threatening to burst out of me. Jacob Black wasn't a bad guy, he was just misguided. Following in the footsteps of his father who has taught him that violence and the mob are what are important in life. Some time years ago, when Jacob was younger, he fought to break free from that with the help of Bella, only to be dragged in later on in life. I can't help but think what would have become of Bella if she entered the very same world.

The drive home was quiet except for the occasional sobs from Rose cuddled up with Emmett in the back seat. A sense of worry filled the vehicle and it was almost impossible to break. All of us can understand the fear that Rose was experiencing. She never went alone to any of the deals, she was merely the spokesperson. She always had protection with her. She's never been at the barrel end of a gun and never been held at her throat by a knife. And most definitely has NEVER been touched by anyone.

Charlie treated Rose as a porcelain doll. If any threat would come to her, he would take care of the threat, if you know what I mean. The only reason Charlie asked Rose to do what she does is that she's exceptional at using her feminine charm to get what she wants, of what Charlie wants.

Jasper and I sit quietly contemplating the danger that she was in and I think we're putting the women in our lives in Rose's place.

I pull up to the gates and punch in the code. The red light comes on signalling 'error'. I look at Jasper and perks up, "Oh, I changed the code." He leans over me and presses some buttons. He's almost sitting in my lap when I push him back.

"Jas, you could have just told me you know. No need to get fresh," he slinks back into his seat and smiles.

"Sorry about that, but I used my password from my laptop for the gate. I'll change the code first thing tomorrow."

Jasper's laptop is the highest of intelligence. If anyone ever got access to it, they could pretty much rule everything in the city; from the transportation to the city budget. He could change the lights with a snap of his fingers, creating build up in the city. He could increase the funds and take away from it.

If Jasper really wanted too, _HE_ could rule the city.

I nod in understanding and drive through the gates and up to the house. I pull in front of the front doors and Emmett gets out carrying Rose in his arms. The door flies open and Alice steps out covering her mouth with her hand as tears trickle her face. Jasper runs to her and picks her up as her legs wrap around his. He walks up the stairs telling her that everything is fine now and that she's got some explaining to do about a certain cell phone. I chuckle and walk into the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. When I close the door, Charlie is standing behind it, scaring me out of my shoes.

"Charlie! You scared me!" I place my beer on the counter and grab at my chest.

"Sit down, we need to talk." I nod my head and grab my beer. I sit down at the breakfast nook and twist the cap off.

"I'm aware of what happened tonight and I wanted to personally thank you. I'm glad that she's safe now and I have no one else to thank but the three of you." I take a confidant chug of my beer, placing it back on the table I lean back and cross my arms. I can see that there's something else he wants to say, ask rather.

"Spit it out Charlie." He assumes the same position as me and it feels like we've entered a staring match.

"I was hoping that you and I could come to some sort of understanding." I chuckle at the way he rephrases the sentence.

"Nope, not my job. I don't do negotiations." Charlie huffs out a breath and rubs his face.

"Look, can I at least get a head start? You want Bella to come visit me in jail? Think about what that will do to her. But if she knows that I'm out there somewhere, she'll be more at peace with this whole situation." I laugh again and finish off my beer with a giant gulp. Charlie leans forward and places his hands on the table standing.

"She doesn't know yet does she?" he says sarcastically.

I all of a sudden become very serious and the weight of the situation has just shifted.

"No she doesn't, but can I ask how you know?" I turn to look at him and he has a big smile on his face.

"You know that meeting that I was at tonight?" I nod my head.

"Well, looks like you have a mole. You should talk to the Director about that." I file that information in the back of my head for later for Jasper to dissect.

"Charlie, I need to tell you what Jacob told me tonight." He sits back down and I go into detail about the night's events. When I get to the part about Aro siding with the Black's to take over, he nods his head slowly and exhales.

"I always knew that since Renée died he would never forgive me. This is all about revenge with him, now he's put Bella in danger and I just can't have that. I want to warn you that I'll do whatever it takes to protect her." I stand and pat Charlie on the back.

"I understand Charlie, I really, really do." With that I walk away. If there's anything that Charlie and I can agree on, it's the safety and love for his daughter that we both have.

The next day I wake up and roll over. The alarm is blaring in my face and I throw my arm over it to stop the annoying sound. That makes it worse and somehow turned the volume up. I reach over and rip the cord out of the wall.

"Awwww, that's better." I roll back over only to see that Bella has snuck in and is currently staring at me.

"Come here." I hold out my arms invitingly and she crawls over the bed and snuggles into my chest.

"I was worried about you, you know; all of you. I'm happy that you got Rose back and she's ok." My jaw stiffens at the fact that I have to tell her about Jacob. I stroke her hair as she looks up at me.

"Who took her, anyway?" she asks grimly. My jaw clenches and I close my eyes.

"Bella…" I say sitting up in my bed leaning against the head board pushing her off of me. Confusion mars her face and I take her hands in mine to show that I'm not put off by her.

"I have something to tell you and it's going to be hard for me. Please just listen to all that I have to say then you can do and say what you like; just know that I'm here for you." I hear her swallow hard, and I lean forward and kiss her throat up to her lips. She nods her head and I dive into the story about how her ex-best friend was killed last night.

After the sobs have left her body and turned to hiccups, she falls asleep on my chest breathing deeply. I keep on stroking her hair not wanting to break the soothing pattern that probably helped put her to sleep.

She awakes sometime hours later and excuses herself to the bathroom.

When she comes back I see that her face is fresh with tears. She wipes them away and blows her nose. I look at her and call her to me. She sobs again as I take her in my arms back into the bathroom. I set her down on the counter and turn to run the bath for her. I add some bathing beads and soap, filling the room with lavender and vanilla. I turn back to her shaking form and take off her socks, followed by her shorts and tank top.

She looks beautiful before me in her bra and boy shorts. I turn around and she peels off the final layers and steps into the Jacuzzi. I place a towel on the bench beside the tub and turn to leave when her hand darts out and grabs at my wrist. I look back at her and see the tears escape down her cheek.

"Stay with me, don't leave." She says with a shaky breath.

"I don't want to cross the line with you Bella."

"Then don't draw one." My jaw flexes revealing the muscle and I pry her fingers off of my wrist and walk to the door. She's about to protest and beg for me to come back but she stops once she hears the click of the lock.

I turn back to her and leave a trail of clothes and I step into the tub. Both our breathing has picked up when I take her into my lap and kiss her passionately. Our hands are roaming each other's body and our tongues are fighting for dominance. I can feel the hurt and aggression in every kiss. I can feel the anger and resentment in every touch and I can't help but feel that she's using me as a way to let go.

"Bella, we need to stop." I want us to do this the right way, be in the right frame of mind. She gyrates against me and my dick is dangerously close to her opening.

"Tony, please. I need this. I need _you_. Please?" She pulls back and I look into her eyes. I can clearly see the emotion in her eyes and I stroke her face gently with the back of my hand. I slowly nod my head knowing the consequences of the choice that I'm making.

I pull her face to mine and kiss her slowly, trying to relay all the love that I have for her. He pushes as I pull, I pull as she pushes. Her hands run up and down my back, her fingernails digging into my flesh leaving marks.

I place my hands on her hip and push her against me hard. Moans, sweet moans emanate from her and that's when my resolve buckles and I lift her slightly and plunge into her.

She throws her head back and cries out. I sit still until she adjusts to my size. I let her lead now at her own pace that's comfortable for her. She starts to move back and forth, and I can tell that she's close. Our bodies are moving in harmony and as I feel her muscles around me start to clench I push harder. Seconds later she's moaning non-stop and I know that she's climaxing.

"Tooooony, oh Tony, mmmmmm… yes." I pump into her a couple times more as she comes down from her high.

Her breathing is erratic and she pulls forward and kisses me hard on the lips. The passion is still alive in her so I pick her up and turn her around. I place her hands on the side of the tub and rub my hands down her back, over her bum and down her thighs. I put my fingers to her wet folds and start to rub in circles. She shakes her head from side to side, her hair splaying all over her back. I reach forward and massage her full breasts with both my hands as I enter her from behind.

"MMMMMMM…" I moan myself and pump in and out of her.

"Bella… oh fuck Bella. You fit so perfectly in me." She's pushing her ass back as I thrust forward. I feel the coiling in my stomach and I'm about to cum. I feel her walls clamp down on my dick as she milks me hard. I pinch both her nipples and at that same time we both cum hard together.

In the height of her climax she cries out. We're wet and sticky and we keep going, eliciting yet another orgasm.

When it's over I pull her into my lap as she wraps her legs around me. I kiss her lightly on her neck and she giggles.

"Ticklish." She tells me. She pulls back and we gaze at each other.

"Bella, there's something that I…" she cuts me off by kissing me and then smiles.

"Wait, I want to go first." I nod my head for her to continue.

"I wanted to tell you that… well I just can't hold it in any longer…" A tear falls over her eyes and down her cheek. I wipe it away with my thumb.

"What's the matter Bella? You can tell me anything." She sniffles and buries her head in my neck.

"I'minlovewithyou." I pull her back wanting to look her in the eyes.

"What darling?" I ask.

"I said…" she takes a shaky breath… "I'm in love with you."

My eyes widen and my brain too many thoughts are running through my head.

"Ummm… can you say something?" she pleads. I sit there with her in my lap staring wide eyed at her.

"Ahhhhhh…"

**A/N: Peewwwffff! How was that?**

**So did you like the chapter? **

**Are you mad that Jacob's dead?**

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter, it's reeeeaaalllyyy important to me. **

**What do you think Edward will say?**

**Now I'm off to write Chapter 12. So if you want it quicker, you know what to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**All together now...THANK YOU NOBI!**

**Here is Chapter 12.**

_Previously on Turf Wars….._

"_What darling?" I ask_

"_I said…" she takes a shaky breath… "I'm in love with you."_

_My eyes widen and my brain too many thoughts are running through my head. _

"_Ummm… can you say something?" she pleads. I sit there with her in my lap staring wide eyed with at her._

"_Ahhhhhh…"_

**EPOV**

"Ahhhhhh…" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

I can't tell her when I'm clearly holding something back from her. Information that she should know before she says things like that.

"Tony? You're scaring me here." She says timidly. I relax my shoulders and I have nowhere else to look but her.

"Bella, I think that we just need to slow down here. I appreciate how you feel, really I do, but I think that we should get to know each other before we start saying the "L" word." Uh no, may have not been the best thing to say in the moment. Her face has done a 180 turn from the Bella I knew 30 seconds ago to the one sitting in front of me now. I see the tears well in her eyes and I reach for her only to be blinded by the back of her hand.

Damn that must have hurt her hand because it's stinging my face right now.

"Bella, wait please, let's talk about this!" I call out to her as she pulls herself out of the tub grabbing the large towel and rushing out of the room. I try to blink the tears that have formed from the slap to the face as I attempt to step out, only to loose my footing and fall right back in the tub going under.

I come up coughing and gasping for air as water splashes all over the sides and onto the floor. I take a moment and wipe my face with my hands and breathe in and out over and over.

Carefully this time I make my way out of the tub, grab my towel to wrap around my waist and rush out of the room once I've stepped on carpet. I walk down the hall and knock on Alice's door.

There's no answer so I turn the knob and push the door open, Alice must be with Jasper cause that's not her curled up on her bed crying. My heart constricts a little and I want to tell her how I'm feeling but I can't, not when she doesn't know the whole me.

I've done bad, bad things. I tortured and killed people. Does she really want to be a part of that?

I cross the room to where she is. She hears me approach and sits up against the headboard.

"Can you just leave me alone, please? I don't want to talk to you right now." She sobs wiping her nose and her eyes. She's cried an awful lot today and I'd rather it not be about me.

"Bella, I need to explain something to you. Please let me tell you what you need to know in order to make an informed decision." I sit on the edge of the bed and she shies away, moving to the other side and standing across from me.

"I'm not buying a car here Tony, these are my feelings that we're talking about, not some material possession!" she yells at me. I really have nothing else to offer so I simply sit there and listen to her rant and rave.

"I can't believe that I bought that shit you were selling!" she yells at me as her arms are swinging around everywhere.

"What shit?" I question crossing my arms over my chest.

"WHAT SHIT? WHAT SHIT?" she yells louder and I step back as she picks up a picture frame from the dresser and hurls it at me. I duck just in time as it flies by my head and smashes against the wall behind me. I hold up my hands in surrender, "Bella? I think that you're being a little irrational at the moment, don't you? Let's sit down and talk about this like adults, huh?" I move to the door as she turns and grabs a music box and throws at me again. This time, I think that she's going to throw it one way, but she's a step ahead and waits till I move and then throws it. It follows me as I try to make an escape but it hits me in the back of the neck and I fall to the ground grabbing my neck in pain.

"FUCK, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, WOMAN?" I scream at her as I see stars in my vision. I can hear her pad over to me and she bends down beside me.

"Tony…" She says in all seriousness… "I'm sorry that I ever gave you the time of day, we had great sex earlier and now that you've gotten your kicks, you can just leave me alone. Don't come near me, you've embarrassed me enough and I want nothing to do with you." She gets up to leave but I grab her wrist just like she did to me in the bathroom.

"Don't do to me what you did to Charlie, it's not fair, Bella." I demand. She leans down beside me and our faces are almost touching.

"I told you how I felt and you made a fool of me. I should have known that it was all a chase for you. Don't ever talk to me again. Do what job you need to do, but stay away in the shadows." She gets up and walks out the door.

I fall back onto the carpet and rub my eyes.

"Fucking stubborn woman," I say to myself. I stay on the floor for a few minutes before I pull myself up and head to my room. I crawl right into bed after I've applied some 'Icy Cold' to my neck wrapping it in a towel.

The next morning I wake up to my phone vibrating. I pick it up to see who it is, and "Mom" flashes across the screen. I moan and hold the phone to my ear after I hit the green button.

"Hi mom, can I ask why you're calling me at 6am?" I yawn into the phone.

"Honey, I've talked to your father and we've decided that we're going to come visit you this weekend. Your father needs to get away from the hospital and I suggested that we come see you." Oh no, I shoot straight up in bed when I hear this and feel an electric pulsing in the back of my head. I drop the phone grabbing at my head and hold my breath.

"Fuck, ouch!" I yell. I wait till the pulsing stops. I shake my head a couple of times and reach for the phone.

"Mom, look I'm busy this weekend. How about if I can, I'll come to you next weekend ok?" I wait for a reply this time and I hear my mother sigh into the phone and in a small whisper she agrees.

"Mom I promise, I might even bring some friends ok?" Hearing the possibility of having a full house she happily agrees. I tell her that I love her and I'll call her later.

I flop back down on the bed and wince as I hit the pillow a little too hard. I turn over and try to collect on more sleep.

I walk down the stairs, pass the large fish tank. As I do I notice something not right about it, so I walk closer and I have to narrow my eyes, but in the corner I see a small treasure chest ornament. The top is open with bubbles floating out of it and a small wood plank with an inscription that reads E + R.

"Are you kidding me?" I straighten back up and turn around only to bump into Emmett who's right behind me.

"Ahhhh! Emmett, you scared me!" I yell.

"What's the matter Tony? You're a little jumpy this morning. You sleep ok?" I roll my eyes and ignore his comment as I walk into the kitchen and over to the cupboards to grab some Tylenol. Emmett sits down on a bar stool at the island and drinks his coffee. Seconds later Jasper comes strolling in, and I mean strolling; into the kitchen and opens the fridge and grab two bottles of water and strolls right out without even acknowledging us. Emmett and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders.

"So what's got you so jumpy this morning?" Emmett asks as he walks over to the pantry to take out some cereal. I finish the glass of water and sit down beside him and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know man; Bella said something to me last night and it just didn't feel right to say it back just yet. I mean, how can I say those words and have it be a lie?" I ask burying my head further into my arm. I wait for Emmett to answer but when he doesn't I lift my head and Emmett is gone and Bella is standing in his place at the pantry frozen at my admission. I stand and rush to her and grab her by the arms. She still hasn't moved and I shake her a little to snap her out of the stare that she's in.

"Bella, you need to listen to me, I'm not going away until you talk to me." She finally meets my eyes and tears start to make their way down her smooth cheek. Her chin vibrates and I look down at my feet, still gripping her shoulders.

"Tony, why can't you just leave me alone? You should have just told me from the beginning that you wanted something causal. I never would have gotten my hopes up." Her high pitched voice sends my brain into some sort of dizzy haze and I stumble back and fall to the ground blacking out.

I hear the beeping of the machines and I open my eyes. I look around the room and Bella's asleep in a chair at the far corner by the door. I exhale and turn my head to the side but I can't move it. When I struggle to touch the band that's on my head I hear the clicking of shoes coming closer.

"Hey stop, you're not allowed to touch it." I look over and Bella is trying to re-Velcro the band back in place. Our hands briefly touch, she pulls her hand away and I grab it with my own.

"Bella, could you please let me explain why I said what I did?" He head is turned towards the door not looking at me. I can see that she's not going to let me so I drop her hands and close my eyes. A moment passes and she turns back to me just staring.

"You've got 3 minutes." Her hands are on her hips and her eyebrows are raised. My mouth feels dry so I ask for some water. She pulls the tray table close to me and I pick up the cup and drink through the straw. I whoosh the water around in my mouth taking my time trying to think of how to begin.

"Ok, so what you said yesterday in the bathtub to me was, well it was ama…" I'm cut off by none other than my father.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. I look over at Bella and sit up.

"You brought me to FORKS hospital?" A small smile graces her face and shrugs her shoulders.

"Charlie had the helicopter bring you here; he said that your dad works here." I narrow my eyes at her.

Hmmm… just how much does Charlie know about me? The bigger question is, is he going to keep it a secret or is he deliberately trying to force me to tell her.

"Well Tony, looks like you had a nasty fall." I glare at Bella and she smiles even wider.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I rub the back of my neck and wince again at the pain.

"Well, it's not the fall that did the damage. It's not even your head actually." He sits on the side of my bed and leans forward examining my neck.

"Have you been involved in a fight recently son?" I glare once again at Bella, but this time she's looking away.

"As a matter of fact, I have. I was hit in the back of the neck. Ever since then I haven't been able to sleep, loud noises make a pulsing sound in my head causing a piercing headache and I obviously black out." Bella is blushing and I can't help but reach out for her hand. My father's eyes follow my hand and when Bella takes it he smiles.

"Who is this Tony?" he asks standing.

"Ahh… this? I mean her, well, it's hard to explain. See…" I stop mid sentence because Bella dropped my hand and walked out the door. I moan and drop my head in my hands.

"Nothing is going the way it's supposed to." I feel my dad's hand on my shoulder and I open my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"It's not supposed to go the way you want it to. Not when it comes to women, son."

"Carlisle, I hope that you weren't talking about me, dear." My mother walks into the room and over to my side, hugging me.

"No Esme, of course not. You are a special breed, love." I try not to smile but of course my mother catches me and smacks me on the shoulder. I look over to dad and he's covering his mouth with his hand.

"So what's going on inside my head?" I ask rubbing my forehead.

"Well, what exactly happened?" he asks.

"Uhhh, I was trying to calm a situation down and the other person was quite upset, I was hit in the back of the neck with a music box." I take another drink of water and cough a little trying to act normal.

"Hmmm… well I can tell you that that little blow to the back of the neck hit some nerve ending's that lead up to and inside of the cranium." My mouth drops open and I stare at him not really knowing what to say next.

"Don't worry, they've just been stirred up a bit, the nerve endings I mean. You'll be better in about a week. It takes some time for them to settle down." I nod my head and lean back against the pillow.

"I'm going to leave you to rest for a while son, I'll come check on you later." I thank him as he walks out the door.

"She's got a great arm." I look at mom and smile.

"Yeah, she does." I chuckle and turn my head towards her. She rubs my forehead and leans over and hugs me whispering in my ear, "I talked to her in the hallway before I came in here. She's such a wonderful girl, and she cares for you more than you know. Be good to her." With that she kisses my head and walks out the door. I smile and close my eyes.

"Yeah if I could get her to listen for more that 3 minutes." I mutter to myself.

I'm released later on that night. Emmett picks me up and brings me home. I stumble in the house starving for some food other than what they served me in the hospital. I can smell her and garlic something so I make my way into the kitchen and see Jas sautéing some mushrooms in a frying pan on the stove. I walk up to him and sit at the barstool.

"Dude, you look starved. Hey are you ok?" he asks pointing the spatula at me.

"Yeah I'm good, just some nerve damage I guess. I'll be good as new in a week." He nods and goes back to stirring in some onions.

"What are you cooking there?" I ask drooling.

He looks up at me and grins.

"Oh well, even though Alice doesn't really like you at the moment, she thought that since you've been in the hospital you could use some good home cooking. So we've all decided, except one, that we should have steak and potatoes with a side of veggies tonight." He stirs a little more and I look over his shoulder and out onto the patio. I can't see who's at the barbeque, probably Emmett.

"Who's taking care of the steaks? Emmett?" just as I ask the sliding door opens and Bella walks in holding a platter full of mouth watering steaks wearing an apron that reads 'kiss the ever lovin' cook'. She's walking over to the kitchen and I get up and walk around the corner. Jasper notices my quick exit and is just about to say something but I hold up my finger to silence him.

"Hey Jasper, they're all done. Medium rare, just how like everyone likes them. Funny that Emmett wouldn't like his rare. I definitely see him as a rare steak guy. Anyways, here they are, I'm off now and should be back later ok."

Later? Where is she going? I still against the wall hoping she doesn't come into the hallway.

"Hey Bella?" Jasper calls at her.

"Yeah." I peak around the corner and I can see her biting her bottom lip.

"He's a good guy you know, one of the best I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Don't let his stupidity be the reason you're going out tonight." I can hear Jasper trying to plead my case. I sigh and bang my head against the wall lightly.

"Jasper, I'm done with him. It was a mistake not only on his part but more mine. I should never have let it get that far. I mean I barely know him, how could I ever think that I loved him. It was my stupidity, not his. I'll see you later ok?" I head the clicking of heels getting fainter as she walks out the door. I step around the corner and the look on Jasper's face is of pity.

"Sorry man, I tried. You know I got your back right? I get you." I nod and rub my face with both hands.

"Do Alice and Rose know?" I ask looking up at him as he garnishes the steaks with the mushrooms and onions.

"Nope!" he says popping the 'p'. I nod my head and chuckle.

"Looks like you're in the same position as I am. Emmett too. Hey where is she going by the way?" I ask standing to grab a beer out of the fridge.

"Ahh… she's going out for some drinks with some friends I guess." He says non-chalantly.

"BY HERSELF?" I ask loudly.

"No man, Marcus is umm with her." I let out a breath and lean against the counter. Jasper's looking a little nervous as I stare at him. Suddenly realization kicks in and I drop my beer and run out of the kitchen only to hear Jasper yell at my retreating back.

"Come on! It's just one date!" he yells. I take the stairs two at a time and yell back, "What are you, her mother?" I throw open my door and walk over to my closet. I find something half decent to wear and check myself in the mirror.

Good enough.

I run back out and down the stairs jumping the last 4. I grab my wallet and keys and head into the garage passing Emmett along the way.

"Dude, where are you going?" he asks as Jasper comes around the corner. They share a look as I climb into my Audi R8 and press the button for the garage to open. Once it's halfway open I hit it in reverse and back out. Once I'm turned around, I look in my rear view mirror and see both Emmett and Jasper scrambling to get into the Hummer.

**A/N: Ok so the secret is going to be revealed next chapter. I'm almost done it. I'm finding it tricky on how to reveal.**

**Please review and tell me how you would like to see the secret revealed.**

**If I pick your idea, I'll email you the rough draft of Chapter 13.**

**So you know what to do.**

**Until next week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all your suggestions. Now let me explain. I had an idea in my head and I wanted to see if anyone else had a better one. All the ideas you sent in were great. There was one that I liked, so I added it into my original idea. You'll just have to see how it plays out.**

**Thank you Irish-Fan for your idea. You've already read the unedited version, but feel free to read this one.**

**Thank you Nobi that was fast.**

**Here we go...Hold on to you hats...**

_Previously on Turf Wars…_

"_Dude, where are you going?" he asks as Jasper comes around the corner. They share a look as I climb into my Audi R8 and press the button for the garage to open. Once it's halfway open I hit it in reverse and back out. Once I'm turned around, I look in my rear view mirror and see both Emmett and Jasper scrambling to get into the Hummer._

**BPOV**

"Seriously, who does he think he is? I mean, he's nothing to me, just some guy who can't keep it in his pants. He used me and left me hanging. I was so stupid to think that he felt the same way as me. I can't BELIEVE I slept with him! AHHHHH!" I'm sitting at the lights at the intersection and I look out my window to see some kid staring at me from the back window of the minivan. I roll my eyes and hit the gas pedal as soon as the light turns green.

I told Marcus that I would meet him there so there's always an escape if I need one. I asked Marcus if he would like to accompany me to the club tonight, I'm desperate to get my old life back and I need to get out of that house.

Alice is closing up the store this evening or else she'd come with me and Rose doesn't want to go out. She's still a little shaken up from the other night. I don't blame her really; I would lock myself up in my room for days if that happened to me.

I pull into a parking spot and check my face in the mirror once more. I wipe under my eyes for fallen bits of mascara and pinch my cheeks to redden them a little. I apply some more clear lip gloss and pucker my lips. And with a small smile, I step out of my black Mercedes Roadster. I hit the lock button and wait for the chirp. I smile and walk into the club.

"Ah, it feels good to get out." I say to myself. I check my coat and head over to the bar. I told Marcus that I would meet him here at the bar so I sit down and order a Cosmopolitan. I turn around in my seat and scan the crowd. I see people dancing and moving against each other spilling drinks and laughing. I smile as I watch some guy brush the back of his hand on his girlfriend's face. Even in this dark light I can see that she's blushing.

Flashes of Tony runs through my mind, his face so close to mine, our noses almost touching, his sweet breath fanning over my heated pink skin.

"Bella?" I shake my head to snap out of a Tony induced haze.

"Marcus hey! Sorry, I spaced out there for a moment; sit down." I cheerily say as I move over against the bar. Marcus leans across the bar and holds out his arm signalling the bartender. The bartender comes over and Marcus orders some sort of lager and points to my drink.

"Oh Cosmopolitan." I tell him.

"And a Cosmopolitan for the lady." He tells the bartender. Then Marcus turns to me and leans his elbow on the bar.

"So, what's going on?" he asks. I'm a little thrown by his question as my eyebrows crease. I take a sip of my martini and set it down again.

"I'm not sure I understand the question." I point out.

"Well, I thought that you and Tony had something going on. Pardon me if I was wrong in my assumption." He leans in closer as someone from behind him squishes up to the bar.

"Oh, well. Charlie had asked him to guard me with this whole attempt at my life thing. But now that Jacob's… ummm dead, it looks like that he's not needed anymore to guard and protect me." I look away from Marcus, his piercing eyes unnerve me and I'm suddenly thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Mmmm…" I clear my throat and smile at him as I take another sip of my martini, finishing it. I set my glass on the table just as another is placed in front of me. I smile and nod at the bartender.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" Marcus asks, holding out his hand. I stare at it and a small giggle comes out of my lips.

"What?" he asks. I cover my mouth with my hand and shake my head. "I'm not that good. I would do more harm than anything." I look up at him and he's now laughing.

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad." I take a drink again and sigh. "Ok, how about once I've had some more drinks in my system I'll consider it yeah?" He ducks his head and smiles. "I guess I'll have to keep ordering you more drinks then, 'cause by the end of the night I plan to have you in my arms one way or another." I smile a small smile and blush.

"So tell me how you came to work for my father?" I ask as we walk over to a table at the side of the club. I take a seat and he sits close to me. I give him a look and he leans in to me, "I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, it's just that it's hard to hear anything that you say!" I nod my head in understanding as he scoots closer to me.

"So you want to know how I ended up working for Charlie huh?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I mean did he pick you off the street or did you send in an application?" I laugh at the last question, like someone would apply to be a part of the mob. He puts his arm around the back of the booth and leans in towards my ear.

"Well I used to work for Aro. I was happy there, but then he and I got into a disagreement and I decided that it was time to leave." His nose tickles the side of my cheek as he talks. I shiver at the feeling, this isn't the nose that I want on me. I quickly shake my head at the thought. I look at him and nod.

"What kind of a disagreement? If you don't mind me asking?" I ask him leaning away a little.

He shrugs his shoulders and takes a drink of his beer looking into the crowd, something on his face changes and I try to follow where his eyes are, but I can't see anything but moving bodies and flashing lights. I look back at him and I see his head nod slightly.

I suddenly feel that something's not right. He doesn't notice me as his attention is focused on the back of the room. He turns to me and I quickly make like I'm interested in him.

"Well see, there was this person that he was trying to ummm… well dispose of. This person was the product of what he should have had. And every time that he would look at her, he saw hatred."

"Did you say her?" I ask suddenly interested. He flicks his nose and tries to redirect the conversation.

"Marcus, I've known Aro since I was a child and I know a handful of women that he knew. I might know her, we have to tell her!" I yell at him. He looks at me and smiles rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"No need to worry Bella; it's all being taken care of." I lean back in my seat and cross my arms.

"Ok well… good then." He looks again into the crowd across the room. I turn my head to look and I still can't see anything. I look around the room and over towards the bar. My breathing picks up and my heart is pounding in my chest for I'm looking into the eyes of Tony. His gaze is fixed on me and I'm suddenly feeling exposed, like he can feel what I'm feeling, know what I'm thinking. It's like he's inside me physically, mentally and spiritually. I feel this connection that's almost impossible to break, no matter how hard I try.

Then I remember the reason that I'm actually here. I look back to Marcus who's drinking and looking around as well.

"So did you still want to dance?" I ask nervously. He sets his beer down on the table and takes my hand and drags me onto the dance floor. I stumble my way there bumping into people along the way. He pulls me to him and the scent of his cologne is making me feel sick. But I keep up with him as we sway back and forth. His hands are on my lower back and he tries to go lower but I push his back up as he laughs at me.

"Come on Bella, live a little, you never know when it's going to be your last!" he shouts over my head.

Too close, he's holding me too close. I can feel his dick pressing into my stomach and I feel really uncomfortable. I push away from him and he grabs me and holds me tighter.

"Marcus! Let me go! I'm done dancing, I'm going home!" I yell at him trying to get out of his arms. He looks down at me and a creepy look appears on his face.

"Not right now you're not, you… my little pain in everyone's ass… is coming with me." He takes my arm dragging me once again through the crowd to where he was looking before. My arm is throbbing and I look back to the bar to see if I can see Tony. I see him, but he can't see me. Emmett and Jasper are now at his side and all three of them are looking at the dance floor for me.

"Tony!" I yell out but they can't hear me.

"Emmett Jasper!" I yell louder but the music is too loud and swallows my voice. Marcus stops in front of a door and knocks. The door opens and he pulls me into a room with just a table and two chairs.

I'm shoved up against the wall as the door slams and Marcus presses himself to me. Tears start to well in my eyes as no one knows I'm here. His hand runs over my face and over the right side of my chest. He fondles my breast hard and I whimper at the roughness of his touch. His palm rubs down my stomach and onto my waist.

"Do you know how much you turn me on Bella? Hmmm? I see you every fucking day in your tight little yoga pants, fucking stretching for your morning run." The tears are now streaming down my face and I can't control the sob that comes from my mouth. He covers my mouth with his hand and presses against me harder. His head comes close to mine and down to my neck; his tongue is hot as he licks me from the base of my neck up my jaw and to my ear.

"Marcus, why are you doing this?" I ask through the tears.

His hand is resting on my waist and I plead with him to leave me alone.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… Aro was right about you." He rubs his face over my cheek again and again.

"What are you talking about?" I ask shocked. He breathes in a deep breath and his hand cups the back of my ass.

"Marcus please stop!" I cry out. Once again, he covers my mouth and grins at me.

"Isabella, you can be so blind sometimes. Remember what I told you earlier? About Aro and the person that he wanted me to get rid of?" he asks as he pinches me hard. I cry and try to push him off of me. He pushes me hard against the wall and I hit the back of my head. I'm momentarily stunned and my head is moving side to side. My vision is blurry and I'm now almost limp in his arms. I hear him laugh as his hand cups my center and rubs me there. I shake my head as my vision comes back. Just as it does, he whispers in my ear, "that person was you Bella; he wanted me to kill you. You reminded him of what he couldn't have. You were Charlie and Renée's daughter not Aro and Renée's. And he couldn't have that." He pulls away from me and I drop to the floor pulling my legs to my chest.

"No, he wouldn't do that, he loved me, took care of me. He was like a second father to me. You're lying, I don't believe you!" I yell at him. Marcus laughs and starts to pace the room. He approaches me but the door is kicked open and I cover my head as I sob. There's some scuffling and punches are being thrown. I feel warm arms wrap around me and I look up and see Tony close to my face.

"Bella are you ok?" he asks me and I stand and throw myself into his arms almost knocking him over. I look behind and see that Emmett and Jasper are holding Marcus up towards Tony.

"Tony, what do you want me to do with him?" Jasper asks. Tony loosens his grip on me and pulls back looking me in the face.

"Did he hurt you Bella?" he asks. The tears come down my face and I shake my head.

"Did he… touch you… Bella?" he asks. My forehead creases and I can't help but nod. Tony brings my chin up and looks at me in my eyes.

"It's ok now, I'm here. I'll take care of you." I look at his gorgeous green eyes and nod. The look on his face is pure anger. He sits me down on the chair and turns to where Marcus is being restrained. Tony walks over and takes out his gun from behind his back and points it at him.

"Tony, come on forget about it. It's not part of the plan." Emmett quietly tell him.

Part of the plan? What plan?

"Tony, what plan?" I ask standing and walking over to him. He doesn't turn to face me as I ask him this. Jasper lets go of Marcus's other arm and comes over to restrain me.

"Jasper, let me go." I tell him. Tony turns to me, "It wasn't supposed to be like this." He says.

"Tony, that's enough!" Jasper barks at him. He turns back to Marcus and raises his gun again. He takes aim and shoots him in the thigh. Marcus falls to the ground screaming and I hide my face in Jasper's chest.

"Want me to hold out the other leg, man?" Emmett asks him and I tear myself out of Jasper's grip, which was loose on me to begin with. I run to Tony and grab his arm and he re-aims and shoots his other thigh.

"TONY! STOP THIS!" I yell at him. He ignores me and tells Jasper to bring the car around.

"Emmett, I want you to scan the club, see if he had help. Don't go far." He instructs. Jasper and Emmett are gone and I'm left with a cursing Marcus and an angry Tony.

"What the fuck was that for? I get that you could maybe kick him in the balls, but shoot him in both legs? Are you crazy?" I yell.

"He touched you! What do you expect me to do? I told you that I would hurt anyone who lays a hand on you! I'm the only one who can touch you Bella! FUCK WOMAN," I sit back down in the chair and cross my arms. I start replaying the words in my head and I don't recall him ever telling me anything of the sort. In fact I recall him saying nothing at all.

"Tony, you have no claim on me." I tell him calmly.

"FUCK BELLA, I JUST SHOT SOMEONE WHO TOUCHED YOU!" he yells at me.

"WHY, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO! I'M NOT YOURS AND YOU MADE THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR ABOUT TWO DAYS AGO IN MY BEDROOM AND EARLIER IN THE KITCHEN!" I yell right back at him to his face.

"So fucking stubborn you are." He says as he turns away from me and walks over to Marcus. He bends down and grips his shirt.

"So tell me, how long have you been spying for Aro?" I look at Marcus and he's seething in pain.

"You might as well kill me, I won't talk." He spits out.

"I know all about Aro, I know how he's conspiring with the Blacks to get to Charlie, there's nothing that you can't tell me. I just don't know why you want Bella? That's the last piece to the puzzle." Tony releases the grip on his shits and Marcus spits up at Tony.

"Fuck you!" Tony laughs and wipes his face with his arm.

"Well you're not exactly my type, I prefer brunettes of the female gender." Tony looks to me and I roll my eyes and scoff. He comes over to me, sets his gun down on the ground and kneels in front of me.

"Bella, you need to get out of here. Go back to the house and stay there till I get back."

"And why do I need to listen to you? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Fuck Bella you could get hurt, just fucking listen to me!" his voice is getting louder and I'm curious to see how far I can push him. I scan his whole body and see that it's remotely shaking. Hmmm… maybe I won't push him. I place my hands on his shoulders by his neck and smile at him.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I notice a necklace around his neck that I've never seen before. It's not so much a chain necklace but one of those small beaded metal army ones. I move my hand to pull it out but he stops my hand.

"When I get back, you and I need to talk. I'll duct tape and handcuff you if I have to, to get you to listen to me."

I smile and nod my head. "Ok, I promise I'll listen this time and not run away." Both of us stick our foreheads together and I can smell his scent that calms me.

Suddenly there's a gunshot and Tony's body slumps against me. I scream as I see Marcus has a gun pointed at me. I fall to the floor with Tony unconscious and on top of me crushing me. I hear some scuffing and another gunshot. I scream over and over again. Tony's body is being pulled away from me and I can see and feel warm fresh blood all over my chest.

"TONY!" I yell out. Emmett has him in his lap as Jasper is moving Marcus's body to the far corner.

"Fuck Jas, we need to do something!" Emmett yells. Jasper comes running over to where I'm seated next to Tony.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't just call the cops or an ambulance. They're going to ask too many questions and we can't blow it."

"What do you mean blow it? HE'S DYING HERE. YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING! AND NOW!" I yell at him.

"Fuck Jas, I'm losing him." Emmett has started pumping his chest and I'm pulling my hair out.

"Fuck it! He would do the same for us." Jasper takes out his phone and punches in some numbers. All I hear is Emmett calling out his compression counts and Jasper muttering something into the phone. He turns back over to us and pulls Emmett's arms away.

"What are you doing, keep going!" I yell as Emmett sits back on his heels.

"Calm down Bella, don't worry." Emmett tries to soothe me but what happens next pushes me over the edge.

Jasper reaches for his neck and pulls at his metal beaded necklace out of his shirt.

"Badge number 0087794… Federal Agent Edward Cullen."

**A/N: Well is it everything that you thought it would be?**

**Chapter 14 is done and ready to be posted. So you know how to get it.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**K, because so many of you reviewed and pushed me over 200 reviews, I give you Chapter 14.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Nobi who edited this 20 minutes after I emailed it to her. Isn't that awesome? It's because of her that you my friends are reading this.**

**Here we go...**

**EPOV**

_12 weeks later…_

I flip the file closed and lean back in my chair. I close my eyes and rub my face with my hands.

"Oh man I need to get home. Sherry, can you finish up without me, I'm going to head out of here." I look over at the desk across from me and see my assistant typing away on her computer.

"Yes Agent Cullen, I'll finish it tonight and have it on your desk first thing in the morning." I thank her and grab my suit jacket and head out of my office. I make my way to the elevators and press the button.

"Hey there Agent, you wanna grab a drink or something? You look a little stressed. I could help relieve the tension?" She puts her hand on my shoulder and I look down at it.

"Ahh… no Tanya, thank you. I've had a long day and I just want to go home." I flick her fingers off of me as I step into the elevator. She follows behind me and stands close. I roll my eyes and just as the door is closed I quickly slip out and run to the stairwell. I take the stairs nice and slow hoping to avoid her at the bottom. Once I take my last step on the ground floor, I peek out the small window on the door and see her with her hands on her hips waiting for me to come down.

"Ohhhhhh…" I groan and walk back over to the stairs and sit down on the last one. I pull out my phone and open my email to compose a message.

_To: JWhitlock Date: October 12, 2009 Subject: _

_J… Any changes?_

_-E_

I wait for a few seconds and quickly check the window again, she's still there and I run my hand through my hair. I sit back down on the step as my phone buzzes.

_To: ECullen Date: October 12, 2009 Subject: _

_E,_

_No, still doesn't talk. Only to Rose and Alice. But then still doesn't talk about you. Sorry…"_

_-J_

I quickly type my reply.

_To: JWhitlock Date: October 12, 2009 Subject: _

_Would it be a bad idea to see her?_

_-E_

I hear some screaming in the lobby so I quickly walk to the window and see Tanya yelling at some maintenance guy, asking him why the elevators aren't working.

"Stupid woman, I'm avoiding you!" I mutter to myself.

My phone buzzes and I open the email.

_To: ECullen Date: October 12, 2009 Subject:_

_Not with her knowledge. Gotta go and good luck, talk to you next week._

_-J_

I close out of my email account and put my head in my hands and sigh.

It's been 12 weeks since I was shot. I was in the hospital for 3 weeks recovering from a gun shot wound to my chest. The bullet missed all major arteries and organs and was through and through. I didn't really need to stay for 3 weeks but my father would have kicked my ass if I didn't recover properly. He knows that I would have gone back to work a week later.

My only visitors were my parents, Jasper, Emmett and, surprisingly enough, Charlie. Rose was also mad at me for deceiving her. Emmett said that she punched her door when she found out. He said that she had somewhat grown attached to me and was one of her best friends.

I feel horrible for what happened. But it's not my fault really. Jasper was the one who blew my cover. But then again I guess you could say that it really was Bella's fault. If she didn't go to the club that night with Marcus, none of us would be in the situation that we're in right now.

Emmett and Jasper are still undercover; they had me moved to a secure location with federal agents and federal medical staff at a safe house in the woods. My father met me there and told them that I needed to be transported to a hospital, I was bleeding out to much and if I had lost anymore blood, they would have lost me. They needed to stop the blood, and the equipment and special drugs were at the hospital.

So needless to say, I had to register there in the hospital, and lo and behold my cover was blown. It's ok though, because Charlie already knew who I was for a while. That's why he was so mad in his room after his accident a while back. I'm not sure if he knows about Jasper and Emmett, but I think that he's a little suspicious.

Looking back at the time I spent there, I can't regret my decision to sign up for the job. I never would have met Bella if I hadn't.

The need to see her is unbearable sometimes. I go to sleep thinking about her, and then I dream about her. I wake up thinking about her and the vicious cycle starts again.

I stand and look out the small window again and Tanya is gone.

"Finally!" I say to myself.

I open the door and step out into the lobby and make my way over to the security check point.

"Agent Cullen…" the officer greets me as I unclip my gun from my ankle, place it on the belt and take out my other gun from my shoulder holster.

"Hey, how are the kids?" I ask Tyler as I step through the metal detector.

"They're good, went to the movies last night as a family. It was weird considering Lauren and I are divorced. But hey, as long as we make an effort for the kids, you know?"

My guns come through to the other side and I smile at him as I secure them back on me.

"Couldn't say that I know buddy, but best of luck to you." I scan my I.D. card, wave to Tyler and head out.

"Agent Cullen!" he yells at me. I turn around and look over at him.

"It's good to have you back man, really." I smile and wave my hand again walking out the door.

I make my way down the street a little way down to the Federal parking garage, swipe my key card and open the gate. I walk down a couple of stalls and over to my Audi that Jasper so graciously dropped off at a shopping mall. I unlock the door and slide inside. The leather seats squeak as I position myself and I'm reminded of when Bella was here in this very same car with me as I attempted to escort her to the club. I lean my head against the head rest and bang it over and over again.

"Fucking stubborn woman." I smile to myself, shake my head and start my car.

As I drive down the main road I look at the clock in the dashboard and see that it's 4pm. I stop at the next intersection and pull a U-turn. I take out my phone and send a quick text. My phone buzzes seconds later with the answer that I was looking for. I shift into a higher gear and speed down the road. About 5 minutes later I pull up the street and look ahead of me. I park on the side of the road behind a large tree that conceals my car. I get out of my car and walk over to the tree and stand behind it. I look across the street and into the window of 'Bella-Donna Fashions'. I can see some movement inside the store but nothing clear.

"Hmmm…" I rub the back of my neck and loosen my tie. I scratch my chin and turn around and walk down the street away from the store. Once I reach the end I cross at the intersection and over to the other side and up again. Now, I creep closer to the store and I peer inside. What I see shocks me, there she is standing in front of a bunch of mirrors in a gorgeous wedding gown. She's smiling and laughing as she smoothens out her dress. My heart feels like its being ripped out and stomped on.

By her.

I want to turn and leave, but my feet are stock still, unwilling to move. I relent myself to more of this torture by staring harder at the beautiful woman I could have had.

I lean against the brick wall and close my eyes. I try to control my breathing as my heart pounds. I turn back to the window and peer in again. She's still there standing still on a pedestal in front of the mirror. I see Alice kneeling in front of her doing something to the hem of her dress. Alice is talking a mile a minute and Bella rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Alice stands and slaps her arm to uncross them and Bella huffs out a breath.

Alice walks over to the couch and pulls out a veil from a box. She walks back to Bella and Bella leans down so Alice can place it in her hair at the back of her head. Alice comes around the front of her and drapes the front part of the veil over her face and steps back.

She looks stunning. I never thought that I would see a woman as beautiful as her. She's simply exquisite and I can't help but think that she should have never have met me. I never would have brought her pain like I did 12 weeks ago. I truly hurt her and I'm ashamed that I wasn't able to act like a man and just tell her how I feel. Tears start to well in my eyes and I swipe at them before they can fall.

"Man up Cullen, it's your loss." I whisper to myself. Just as I'm about to look away I take one last look at my past and slowly turn away back down the street.

**BPOV**

"Alice, is this really necessary? You're poking me with pins!" I whine at her.

"Bella, please I need your help here. How am I ever going to make it this weekend to fashion week? I need this dress to be perfect, it's my baby and I need it to fit my model perfectly. You're the same size as her, so all you have to do is stand there and look pretty." I cross my arms and huff out a breath. This is Alice's big break into the world of wedding dresses. She's been working on this dress for years now perfecting it.

"Stop that and stand still." She swats at my arms and I do my best to help her but it's getting hot in this dress and I can't help but feel uncomfortable.

Maybe it's not the heat that's making me feel like this…

"Ok, done. Now, let me get the veil so I can have a complete look to see what the buyers are going to see, if you don't mind that is?" she asks sarcastically. I roll my eyes and smile at her.

"Not at all, I'm sorry Alice I really am; I'm just not feeling right. My stomach is all in knots and I can't shake some feeling that I have." I say as I turn and look behind me at the store front windows. Alice pins the veil to the back of my head and comes around the front of me. With some pins in her mouth she looks at me sadly and pulls the veil over my face and steps back. Tears start to well in my eyes and this is all becoming too much to take. Alice sense my pain and quickly snaps a picture of me in the dress before the tears can fall.

"Ok honey, I'm done. Let's get this dress off of you." she says quietly. I nod my head as she unzips me and I step out of her glamorous dress. I walk into the large dressing room and close the drape as I fall to the ground to release the tears. Alice leaves me alone for the most part but comes in and holds me as I cry.

**EPOV**

I slam my door shut and walk over to my couch in the living room.

I fall back and pick up a pillow that my mom so graciously picked out, cover my face with it and scream as loud as I can. Once I'm done purging myself of all my anger I get up and walk into my room stripping my suit off along the way. I change into some basketball shorts and a tank top. I walk to my closet in the hallway and pull out my boxing gloves and slip them on. I walk back into my room and over to the corner where I installed my large red punching bag. I give it a couple of shots with my right hand and then some with my left. I alternate and punch hard as I can. I can feel the sweat as it trickles down my back and my face. I've been punching for 20 maybe 30 minutes until I can't punch anymore. My aggression gone away for now, I peel off my gloves and notice that my knuckles are bleeding.

Have I really been punching that hard?

I walk into the bathroom to wash the blood off of them. Thoughts are running through my head on how I can somehow let her go. She seems to have moved on, so why can't I? I bury my face in my hands and breathe.

Once I've taken a shower, I bandage my knuckles and walk into the kitchen to make something to eat. I take out some chicken and some veggies. I boil noodles and begin chopping the veggies and chicken and fry them up into a stir-fry. I don't realize but subconsciously I prepared a meal for two. I lean my hands on the counter and bow my head. I throw the knife in the sink and turn off all the elements on the stove and walk over to my large patio. I open the door and step out into the chilly night air.

I can feel the seasons changing and take it as a sign that a season in my life is changing. I lean over the glass railing and look down below me. My phone rings so I walk back inside and answer it.

"Cullen." I answer.

"Agent Cullen, Director Scott here, I hear that you might have some information concerning the Swan case?" Its not unusual for the director of the FBI to call after hours, protecting the country doesn't come with 9-5 hours.

"Yes Director Scott, this isn't a secure line, can we meet?" I ask shutting the patio door and twisting the lock on it.

"Yes, how about the park on the east side in 15?" he asks.

"Yes sir, and thank you." I state. I hang up the phone and grab my sweater, keys, phone and wallet. I make my way down the elevator and through the lobby. Once out of my building, I scan the area and carry on down the street. The park is only 10 minutes away from me so I lightly jog down the sidewalk and across the street. I stand under the large oak tree and wait for him to come.

A few moments later a large black SUV pulls up to the entrance to the park and I push off the tree and walk over. We meet up and shake hands.

"Director Scott." I nod my head.

"Agent Cullen." He nods his head.

"So what's this information that you need to tell me?" He asks. We walk back over to the tree and I start to tell him.

"Well, when I was undercover, Charlie told me that he found out who I was."

"Really, and he didn't try to kill you?" He asks. I think back to the night in his bedroom when I was on my knees and his gun was pressed to my head.

"Ummm… well sir, it's a little difficult to explain. He may have threatened me, but he had ulterior motives at the time." I explain.

"Go on…" He waves his hand around signalling me to continue.

"Well, he wanted me to protect his daughter. See, her life was being threatened and he wanted her safe. So he couldn't necessarily kill me."

"Why didn't he get someone else to do it?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. I think that he wanted my help though." Director Scott nods his head and squints his eyes.

"How did he find out you were FBI?" I lean back on the tree and cross my arms.

"Well, I asked him the very same question and it turns out that that night he went to some sort of meeting and at the meeting he told me that someone from the FBI knew me and told him that I was an agent."

"So we have a mole do we?" He asks. Then something Charlie said pops into my head.

"Ummm… sir, he also told me that he got a call from you saying that you wanted to make a deal with him. It's not my place to know but I thought that was odd. I figured that you would have secretly contacted Agent McCarty, Agent Whitlock or myself regarding a change in events."

"No Cullen, I did nothing of the sort. Something is going on and I need you to find out what it is." He points his finger at me.

"ME?" I ask.

"Yes, would that be a problem Agent Cullen?" He asks shifting his weight to his other leg.

"No sir, I'm not clear on how you would like me to go about it sir." I state.

"Well, I think that you need to go back UC." My jaw drops to the ground and I stare at him curiously.

"Ahhhh… how is that even possible?" I ask. "I've been outed. Everyone will know who I am!"

"Ok let me get this straight, Charlie knows who you are, as well as Charlie's people correct?" I nod my head as he continues.

"And we haven't heard of talk from the Black's as to who you are correct?" I once again nod my head.

"What about this Aro character?" He asks tilting his head to the side.

"Ahhhh, well Marcus was killed at the scene before he could say anything, so I'm guessing that Aro's in the dark as well. But I'm not entirely sure, he could know. I don't think that we should take the chance until we can find out more information from our contacts." The director bows his head a little and nods. He's thinking about something and I'm starting to wonder what's going on in that head of his.

After a few minutes he looks up at me and his face is a mask of seriousness.

"Agent Cullen, we have a mole here at the FBI, and I need you to find out who it is."

"Absolutely sir, I'll start on it first thing in the morning." I tell him. He holds up his hand to me and I stop talking.

"I want you to contact the other agents and find out what you can about Aro Volturi. Find out if he knows anything. Tell them to put the word out, see what they can find out about Aro's knowledge of you." I interrupt…

"BUT SIR!"

"Edward, you don't have a choice, you're my best man. You're going back in." He turns and walks away leaving me slumped against the tree.

**A/N: I had to add BPOV in so you know what's going on. I really dislike writing from her pov, but I figured that you would have killed me if you didn't see into her side for a few seconds. In fact now that I think about it. Instead of writing a chapter in her pov, I'll do it all in epov and throw in snippets of hers. **

**Sound good?**

**I haven't written Chapter 15 yet...so be patient with me. I have 3 kids that need my motherly attention.**

**Though I'm not sure why.**

**Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry about the wait. Real life got in the way but good news. Chapter 16, 17 and 18 are done and ready to be posted.**

**So you know that if you review then you can open the door to the rest of the chapters.**

**I'm currently working on 19. So review and if you do, every single one of you, can get all the chapters today if you wanted.**

**Thanks Nobi.**

_Previously on Turf Wars…_

"_Agent Cullen, we have a mole here at the FBI, and I need you to find out who it is." _

"_Absolutely sir, I'll start on it first thing in the morning," I tell him. He holds up his hand to me and I stop talking._

"_I want you to contact the other agents and find out what you can about Aro Volturi. Find out if he knows anything. Tell them to put the word out, see what they can find out about Aro's knowledge of you." I interrupt…_

"_BUT SIR!"_

"_Edward, you don't have a choice, you're my best man. You're going back in." He turns and walks away leaving me slumped against the tree._

**EPOV**

_2 weeks later…_

I sit at my desk collecting the file that I have on Aro Volturi. I'm going to have to show them to Charlie, even though he's known Aro for a long time, Charlie doesn't know all this. I gently place the file in my briefcase and save all my files from my laptop onto a flash drive. I tuck the flash drive in a pocket in the back of my badge that's hanging around my neck. I've finalized everything in my office and lock it up for the next time I return. I make my way down over to the elevator and see Tanya again waiting conveniently for it. I press the already pressed button to go down and she smiles at me. The door opens and we both walk in.

"Hi Edward, rough day? I heard that you're going away for a little while on an assignment. I was thinking that maybe we could…" Before she could even mutter another word, I pull out my handcuffs from my back and slap one cuff on her wrist and the other to the railing on the elevator wall.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I press the stop button and the elevator stops on the next floor and the door opens. I pull out the keys to my cuffs and drop them down the crack in the floor between the elevator and the building floor.

"Edward, what the fuck are you doing?" She yells at me. I press the button for the roof and let the door close as I wait for another one to come. I can hear her scream as the elevator takes her to the top. I chuckle at myself as the second door opens and I step inside and make my way to the ground floor.

**X**

I walk inside my apartment and drop my keys on the table beside the door. I walk over to my room and walk to the safe hidden in my closet. I turn the dial left, then right and then left again. I pull the safe open and tuck my briefcase inside one of the shelves. On the bottom shelf I pull out my 9mm gun and some extra clips, a stack of bills from the pile and fold it up placing it in my back pocket. I grab my black American Express card, open my wallet and replace it with my existing one. I do the same with my driver's license and other identification.

I push the safe closed, turning the dial over and over again. I grab my duffle bag out of the same corner and start packing some clothes. Once I'm done, I place a call on my phone and wait in the living room for about 20 minutes. I hear a knock at the door and I get up and grab my duffle bag and keys. I look through the peep hole and see tousled brown hair. I smile and open the door.

I nod my head at him as he steps inside my apartment. He's familiar with the routine and I hand him my keys, not talking. We shake hands and I take one last look at my apartment and turn to walk down the hall.

I'm nervous, I shouldn't be, but I am. I'm sitting at a stop light and I'm watching a mother push her baby in a stroller. My mind drifts off to a place where I see that the woman resembles Bella. I rub my eyes and squint at her again.

No, not Bella.

My mind has been playing with me and a honk of a horn brings me out of my delusions. I look in the rear view mirror and see some guy throwing his hands in the air yelling something. I raise my middle finger and put it out the window.

"Impatient fucker. She's crossing the road." I mutter to myself.

I shift my car into first gear and speed off down the road.

The drive to Charlie's estate isn't that long and my palms are starting to sweat. I'm not sure how I'm going to react when I see her. Is she going to be with her new husband? Is he even going to want to live at Charlie's? Is she going to slap me when she sees me? Throw a book at me maybe? I think I would take it.

I pull over to the side of the road right before the gates and shift the car in neutral. I rest my head on the steering wheel and close my eyes. I don't know how I'm going to be able to control myself when I see her. I need to touch her and smell her. I need to hold her and tell her that I'm sorry.

Tell her that I still love her.

"AHHHHH!" I yell out pulling my hair with my hands. "I'm such a pussy!" I yell to myself.

"Dude, you mind keeping it down? You're disturbing the peace!" I jump in my seat and faster than lightening have my gun pointed at my driver side window. I'm relieved when Jasper is standing behind it. I press the button as the window rolls down.

"What the fuck do you want?" I ask lowering my gun. "I could have shot you!" He laughs at me and walks around to the other side of my car getting in. I secure my gun and roll my window back up.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask facing him.

"Uh, there is a camera at the front of the gate. You… know… that, you… installed… it." He says slowly. I roll my eyes and look up to the camera. I try to clear my mind of certain thoughts and just get to the point.

"Is Charlie home? There are some things that I need to discuss with him," I ask pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Mmmhmm… in his office… with Bella," he adds at the end.

"Ok, ok no problem. Ummm… is Emmett here too?" I ask keeping it strictly business. Jasper raises his eyebrows at me and his mouth pops open.

"Yup." he says popping the 'p'. I nod my head and grip my steering wheel.

"Are you going to tell him tonight?" Jasper asks.

"I have to, there's no other way around it. I've been looking at the situation from all angles and he has to know. I think the director is willing to deal. So that should be an ice-breaker." I rev the engine and grip my wheel harder.

"Ah Edward, you need to put the car in gear before you can drive." I snap my head over to Jasper and he's still looking at me with his raised eyebrows. I look back at gear shift and at my feet.

"Oh right, ok." I push in the clutch and pop her into first and crawl slowly to the gate. Jasper lets out a loud sigh and opens the door and jumps out. He's walking faster than I'm driving. He approaches the gate first and punches in the code. He walks back over to the car and stops in front of it.

"Jasper move!" I yell at him from inside. He crosses his arms and starts to tap his toe. I cock one eye and look at him like he's stupid.

"What!" I yell.

"Are you going to let her affect you like this? Can you even do your job?" he asks.

"I'm not sure I know who you're talking about!" I yell back at him. He rolls his eyes and I honk the horn. He raises his hands in surrender and walks to the passenger side. He tries to open the door but the gates are open and I decide to leave him walking up the long driveway for being such a prick. I look in my mirror and see his two fingers pointing at my in the shape of a gun. I laugh and put my car in the spot where I used to park. I turn off my car and breathe in a deep breath. I step out and grab my duffle bag from my trunk and walk around the car to the front door. I see Jasper jogging up the driveway and I point my two fingers at him and pull the trigger, so to speak. He feigns hurt and I blow on the imaginary smoke coming from my fingers. I step up to the door and open it. I walk inside and over into the kitchen. I drop my bag on the ground and make my way over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. I crack the lid and begin drinking the whole contents down.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" I place my now empty water bottle on the table and smile as I see Emmett coming over to me. I know what's about to come next so I brace myself. He wraps me up in his arms up hugs me hard. He whispers in my ear… "if you ever fuck Rose over like that again, I'll shoot you myself." He sets me down on the ground and pats me on the back.

"Em, come on, it wasn't my fault." Emmett holds up his hands and I stop talking.

"I don't care."

"Em, you were there, there was nothing that I could do. Jas is the one who called it in." I defend.

"Edward, I don't want to hear it." He walks out of the room but stops at the entrance. I stare at him like he's insane. I get that he cares for Rose dearly, but blaming me is hardly the answer.

"Rose is in her room. I told her that you were coming back today. She knows it all. She knows about me and Jas, everything. But Alice doesn't yet and Jas is going to tell her when you talk to Charlie. When you're done with Charlie, I'm sure Rose would like to see you." With that he walks out and over to the fish tank.

I shake my head and walk out of the kitchen and down the hall. I stop momentarily in front of Charlie's door and raise my hand to knock when I hear her.

"Charlie, I don't need to stay here anymore. Alice and I are going to find a new place and move out."

"Bella, look. There are some things that you're still not aware of and the threats are still out there. I don't feel comfortable with you and Alice being on your own just yet."

"Charlie… dad, come on. You can have Jasper check in on Alice and me if it makes you feel better. But I just need to be on my own." I take the opportunity to knock three times like I used to and wait.

"Yeah! Come on in, it's open!" Charlie yells. I swallow the lump in my throat and turn the knob slowly, opening the door. I step inside his office and my heart almost stops.

There she is sitting in the plush chair in front of his desk. Her head is in her hands and I right away notice that she's upset. I wonder if she knew I was coming back. I bet that's why she's trying to move out.

But then why would she move in with Alice and not her fiancé/husband. I look to her left hand and see her ring finger bare. My heart beats faster and hope is starting to stir. I walk over and take a seat next to her. Her head is in her hands and she still hasn't noticed me, I smile at Charlie.

"Bella, I have some business to conduct, would you mind excusing us and we can discuss this at another time?" I nervously look over at Bella as she sighs and lifts her head. She sits up straight and turns her head to look at me. Her eyes open wide and her mouth drops open.

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" she asks so politely.

"Hello Bella how have you been?" I ask her, my palms sweating.

"How have I been? NO you don't get to ask that!" she yells. She stands to leave.

"Bella wait!" I walk over to her as she opens the door and I slam it back and lock it.

"Excuse me! I want to leave… daddy, tell him to let me out!" She turns to Charlie and both Charlie and I say at the same time… "Daddy?" She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest making her cleavage push together. She sees my stare and uncrosses them. I raise my hands to her shoulders and she steps back.

"Bella, let me explain… I need to explain." I plead with her.

"Yeah a little late for that don't you think?" She turns to Charlie, who is sitting back in his chair watching us.

"Did you know about him?" she asks upset.

"I did towards the end, but not at first." She nods her head and purses her lips.

"And you didn't care to tell me?" she asks him again.

"Bella, you can be a little stubborn when you want to be. Besides, why would you care who he was anyway?" She opens her mouth to say something but then thinks again and closes it. I smirk at her and she turns her glare to me.

"Look… just come sit down ok? I need to talk to Charlie and you might as well be here." I hold out my arm to usher over to the chair and she doesn't move.

"I don't have anything to say to you. In fact, I never want to talk to you again. Please excuse me." She says quietly and this time I let her leave. My heart aches and I close my eyes and lean my hands against the door after she shuts it.

"Come sit down Edward, we should talk." I push off the door and walk over to the same chair that Bella was just sitting in. I nod my head and pull my badge out from under my shirt. I take off the bead chain from around my neck and place my badge on his desk.

"What's this? I mean I know what it is…"

"In the back of my badge there is a pocket. In that pocket is a flash drive. There is everything you need to know about Aro Volturi and then some. I understand that you were close friends growing up, but there are things that you don't know. Not everything includes Bella, some, yes, but not all." He takes my badge and turns it over. In the holder is a small pocket where he fingers out the flash drive. He rolls it around in his hands and sits back in his chair. I wait patiently as he rocks back and forth.

"I'll let you look over the files on your own, if you have any questions, please just ask." I stand and walk over to the door.

"Also Charlie, we should talk about a deal. The director is interested in any assistance you can give us to help bring the Blacks down." He nods his head and leans forward resting his arms on his desk.

"Edward…" I raise my hand to him interrupting him.

"I'm here only to sniff out a mole and take down the Blacks, nothing more." He narrows his eyes at me and I stand there confidant under his gaze. He doesn't say anything but nods his head and leans back again in his chair.

"Oh and one more thing Charlie; I think you should know that Emmett and Jasper are FBI as well. We work as a team. I don't want to keep secrets anymore and it's only fair that you should know about them as well." Charlie's expression doesn't change and I take it as my cue to leave. I turn to walk out but just before I do Charlie stops me.

"If you don't want to keep anymore secrets, then I suggest you don't." I know what he's trying to say and I continue to walk out the door.

**A/N: Well? Let me know what you think and I'll post chapter 16.**

**Thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is Chapter 16 because I got 20 reviews.**

**Thank you all so much. **

**Now, hold on to your hats, it's going to get bumpy in these next couple of chapters. Hehe, i'm excited to see what you think.**

**Thanks again Nobitones.**

**I do not own twilight. But i'm going to see eclipse tomorrow for the second time with my hubby.**

**EPOV**

I knock lightly on her door and push it open. I walk in and over to her bed. She's lying on her stomach and I gently sit on the side of it. I can hear her sniffle and she turns her head and looks at me. She sits up and moves over to me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry; I'm so sorry I never told you. I couldn't, you have to understand that." I plead with her.

"I know that now, I just wish I didn't find out the way I did. I was so worried when Emmett told me that you were shot and was in the hospital. He told me everything, all of it. I feel so stupid." She said pulling back. I tuck a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and smile at her.

"Don't feel stupid, it wasn't your fault." I breath in a deep breathe and hug her again.

"What's going to happen to me, Edward?" I pull back and look at Rosalie.

"Nothing; Emmett and I won't let anything happen to you." She looks down in her lap and nods her head.

"Are you going to arrest me?" she asks. I laugh and shake my head.

"No sweetie, I'm not going to arrest you."

"But I'm a part of Charlie's crowd? I'm the front man, so to speak. I've been in all his dealings! How can I NOT be arrested?" she asks jumping off the bed.

I put my hands in my lap and look at her.

"Rose, I've been doing a lot of thinking about this situation and I've decided that I can't arrest you because you did nothing wrong." He tries to interrupt me but I hold up my hand.

"You've been my best friend Rose; we've known each other before Emmett even came along. I've kept you safe and looked out for you. We've been able to talk about anything and I want you to know that I consider you an informant against the Blacks and possibly Aro." She gasps and puts her hands to her mouth.

"Really!" she exclaims. I stand and walk over to her. Tears start to roll down her eyes and I reach behind her and grab a box of tissues, pluck one out and wipe away her tears.

"Yes Rose, really." She smiles and hugs me hard.

"Thank you Edward, you know that I never wanted to be involved in this whole business. Thank you!" I pull back and look at her in her eyes.

"Emmett would have done the same thing. He loves you, you know." She nods her head looking down at the carpet.

"I love him too." She whispers. I hug her again and after she's calmed down, I release her and walk to the door.

"I'm really sorry Rose. I'm sorry I never told you." she smiles at me and tells me she understands.

I walk down a couple of doors over to my old room. I pass Bella's and as I do I can hear some loud noise coming from there. I stop in front and listen for a moment. Papers are being shuffled and I think clothes are being thrown. I close my eyes and lean my head against the door. More shuffling and then I hear the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Yes I know he's here… I don't care; I have nothing to say to him. He can go to hell as far as I'm concerned." My stomach is in knots as I hear her say those words.

"Yeah well he blew his chance… no I don't, not anymore. I was a fool to believe that I did… yes a little… mmhhmmm." I keep listening even though I shouldn't, but I can't bring myself to leave.

"Yeah well it was stupid to even have sex with him. I'm so stupid." I hear the creak of her bed and I know she's sitting on it. I listen harder and her sobs break through the quietness.

"Look I gotta go. Call me if you need me to come in today. I'll be home all day." I hear the snap of her phone then more quiet. I'm about to leave but her door swings open and there we are, standing nose to nose. Well nose to top of head. She looks at me with her big doe brown eyes. They're red from crying and her nose is pink as well.

She gasps and slams the door in my face. I rub the back of my neck and walk next door to my room. I throw my duffle bag in the corner not willing to unpack now and flop down on the bed.

I think about what I heard and go over her conversation. She doesn't love me anymore, that's what I got out of it. It was a mistake for her to make love to me. 'Sex' as she put it. I palm my eyes and take a deep breath. I reach over to the night stand and pull out a small pill bottle. It's still here. I look around the room and everything is still in its place. As if I never left.

I pop open the lid and take out two small pills. I replace the lid and toss it back on top of the night stand.

I walk over to the bathroom and turn on the sink. I duck my head under the tap and drink some water to wash the pills down. I look up at the mirror and wash my face quickly. Once I've dried my face I make my way back to my bed not even bothering to undress I crawl under the covers. I try to get comfortable but something's not right. Thoroughly frustrated I throw the covers off and take off my shoulder holster and then my jeans. I unstrap my ankle holster and place my gun on the ground but keep my 9mm under my pillow. I take off my shirt and boxers leaving me with just my badge around my neck. I can feel the pills starting to work as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next couple of days were tense ones in the house. Alice found out later on that all of us were FBI. She took the news the best and said that she had her suspicions. When Jasper asked what she meant she told him that we were too good looking and too kind hearted, except for one, to be bad guys. But she didn't want to say anything just in case people thought she was crazy or we would get in trouble.

Humph!

Bella and I tiptoed around each other and neither one of us would talk to one another. Even at the family meals that Charlie made us have, she wouldn't look at me, talk to me or even acknowledge me. This situation was becoming ridiculous and it needed to end.

After dinner tonight I would corner her and make her listen.

As I was bringing the dishes from the dining room to the kitchen, Bella was wrapping up the rest of the chicken and placing it in the fridge. She doesn't hear me enter because she has her ear buds in listening to her iPod and swaying her hips to the music. My dick is twitching just watching her and I need her fiercely. I gather up courage from my newfound feeling and set the dishes down and walk over to her. She closes the fridge door and is startled when she sees me behind it. She jumps a little and I tug out her ear buds.

"Stop, what are you doing?" she asks.

"We need to talk!" I state. She laughs and tells me that she has nothing to say to me, she turns to leave placing her ear buds back in and I grab her and spin her around. I yank them out again and take her iPod and throw it on the floor.

"Fuck you!" she says and reaches down for it. I stop her and she slaps me. I recoil, touching my cheek. She storms past me and I let her go.

Didn't go as I had planned, but at least she talked to me. I turn to leave and see Charlie standing at the entrance.

"What?" I half yell at him. He says nothing and continues down the hall.

"Fucking stubborn woman." I say to myself. I walk upstairs and into my room. I undress to my boxer briefs and badge and crawl into bed.

I'm rolling around in the middle of the night and I hear something coming from downstairs. I sit up straight in my bed and hear a clang. I grab my 9mm gun from under my pillow, unhook the safety and check my clip for ammo. I cock my gun and silently walk over to my door and open it. It's pitch dark in the house so I slowly make my way towards the stairs. I look down and all around. I take a couple steps at a time and ease my back against the wall. I hear some more noise coming from the patio, so I creep along the wall and over through the kitchen and hide behind the curtains. I peer outside and see someone bending over a lounge chair. My eyebrows crease and I can't make out who it is. It's November for goodness sake, who would be out at this time of the year. The door's open so I quietly walk out and when the person stands I point my gun at the back of the person's head stopping him from whatever he's doing.

"You move, I shoot." The person sobs a bit and it's not a man at all. It's Bella. She turns to face me and looks at the barrel of my gun. I lower it and place it on the patio table.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing out here?" I ask grabbing her shoulders. She sniffles and shrugs out of my grasp. She looks at me up and down, and I notice that I'm still wearing nothing but my boxer briefs and my badge around my neck. Once she eyes my badge, she reaches out for it and picks it off my chest just barely skimming her hands on me. She moans at the slightest touch and I stand ramrod still. She's going to be the one to make the first move, not me. She rubs her thumb over my ID number and the lets it fall back on my chest. I can see the tears in her eyes and I open my arms. As soon as I do, she moves forward and steps into my embrace. I feel the warm tears on my chest and I move us into the house after I grab my gun.

I walk us over to the couch and settle her in my lap.

"I'm sorry Bella, I truly am." I say to her. It feels like I've been apologizing a lot lately. She looks up at me and wrapping her legs around me, waits. My dick once again twitches at the proximity of her hot center and my breathing, as well as hers, becomes erratic. I rub my hands down her cheek and she moves her face close to mine. I can smell the alcohol on her and I internally moan. We shouldn't be doing this when she's drunk. I want her to be sober when we talk.

"Bella, how much have you had to drink?" she looks at me in the eyes and smiles a small smile.

"Just one glass of wine. I couldn't sleep. I thought it would help." She says shyly. I nod in understanding and move my hand to the back of her head and pull on the stick that she has strategically placed to hold all her thick long hair. Her hair cascades over my hand and onto her shoulders and down her back. The moon filters in through the window illuminating her above me. We stare at each other for what seems like forever. Our faces move instinctively closer together as if they were connected by an invisible string. Her mouth is on mine and they move against each other gently. Electric currents are flowing between one another and I grip her hair in the back of her head with one hand and the small of her back with the other, pulling her close.

Both her hands thread themselves into my hair twisting my head to obtain a better angle. Our kiss is intense and I've never felt this explosion with anyone else. I feel her shifting on my lap trying to get impossibly closer; she pulls back and gasps as her core rubs against my hardness. She knows I'm hard for her and I can't help but know she feels the same way. There's no turning back now, we need to finish what we started and I'll be damned if she pulls away from me. She tries to get off but I hold her firm, turning us so she's pinned underneath me on the couch.

"What are you doing?" she whispers. I cover her mouth with mine and as soon as I do, she relaxes and moans into me, digging her nails in my back. I press my body into her and she throws her head back groaning as she lifts her hips into me. I growl into her neck and then I can feel her trying to push me off of her. I pull us up and pin her against the back of the couch whilst hovering over her this time. I look down at her and notice that she's wearing the tiniest boy shorts and a tank top, no bra. I can see her taut nipples saluting me and I groan. I press my lips on them and suck through the shirt. She throws her head back again and starts moaning. I cover her mouth with my hand and she bites it. It takes all of me to not yell out but I put my other hand on her breast and massage her hard. She pulls her teeth out of my hand and I take my hand off her mouth. I pull back off of her and look at her sprawled out in front of me in heated passion. Before I know it she jumps up and off the couch. I grab her by the arm and over to the wall picking her up and pressing her against it roughly. I thrust my hips up to her and her eyes squeeze closed. I stop my movements and stare at her. I pull back and slowly put her on the ground. I step back and watch as she slinks to the ground silently crying.

"Bella, you need to know that I never meant to hurt you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time now and you never gave me the chance. You always assumed you knew it all and used me. I NEVER used you." I can hear her quiet cries but I can't bring myself to care. I adjust myself and turn to walk away.

"Edward…" I hear her whimper ever so quietly, I never would have heard her, but it's impossibly quiet in the house. I turn back to look at her and my heart breaks as she calls my real name. I close my eyes and walk back to her and crouch down in front of her. She looks up at me through her tears. She's about to say something but I cut her off.

"And to think that I actually loved you. Hell maybe I still do. But Bella, you don't deserve me." With that I turn and leave her sitting on the floor as I walk upstairs to finish what she started.

**A/N: ok don't throw tomatoes.**

**Review and you get another chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so this is my favourite chapter of Edward. He's so hot as an FBI agent.**

**I don't own twilight, just the 2 disc special edition that didn't really have anything on it.**

**WHERE THE HECK WERE THE DELETED SCENES? **

**EPOV**

I open the back door and step inside. I take a deep breath and kick off my Nikes and grab the towel I left on the bench and wipe my forehead. My run this morning was refreshing and just what I needed.

After that episode with Bella last night, I realized that if it's not meant to be then it's not meant to be. I'll get my work done here and then be gone. I walk into the laundry room and throw the towel in the basket and make my way into the kitchen. I open the fridge and take out the ingredients I'll need to make an omelet. I chop up the onions and mushrooms and mix it together with the already chopped red peppers. I gently place the mix inside the frying pan inside the egg. I flip the egg in half and add some cheese replacing the lid. I walk over to the coffee maker and pour myself some coffee. I add sugar and cream and place it on the table along beside my orange juice.

I turn off the stove and grab the spatula to flip out my omelet on a plate. I replace the frying pan on the stove and grab the ketchup out of the fridge and walk over to my table setting. I made sure I set it all up before I went for my run to cut down on time. I'm always famished after my runs. I squeeze the bottle and it sprays on the side of my plate. I groan and place the ketchup back on the table.

I cut a small piece and pop it in my mouth. I close my eyes and relish the taste of perfection.

Just as I open my eyes I see Rose standing in the kitchen giving me a weird look.

"What?" I ask with a full mouth. She shrugs her shoulders and walks over to the drawer and takes out a fork coming for me. I push my plate forward as Rose cuts her own piece with her fork. She chews and nods her head.

"Fis is weealy gud." She says.

"And hawt." She adds.

I smile and take a couple more bites before I push the plate over to her.

"No, no I can't take it from you. It's your breakfast. You need it." She tries to push it back but I get up from the table and grab my coffee and hop up on the counter.

"It's ok, I still have to finish my coffee and orange juice." Just as I say that Rose picks it up and chugs it down.

"Oh you meant this?" she asks smiling. I laugh along with her and Bella walks into the kitchen. The room goes quiet and we're all looking at each other. I look back down at my coffee taking a drink and pick imaginary lint off my basketball shorts and readjust my tank top. I fiddle with my badge and tuck it back into my tank. I set my mug down and walk over to Rose and kiss her on the forehead and wish her a good day. I pass by Bella who hasn't moved since she came in. I feel her eyes following me as I walk by her. I don't even look at her as I sprint up the stairs.

I open my door and strip naked. I turn the shower on and step inside. I lather myself up with my body wash and wash my face and hair. I lean forward on one hand resting against the wall letting the water fall over the back of my head and down my back. I rub the back of my neck and turn my face into the stream.

Maybe I was a little harsh on her maybe I wasn't, but I'm not going to let her treat me like that anymore. She's been taking me for granted and I'm not going to allow it anymore.

But fuck, I love her. I'll never stop.

I turn the knob and step out grabbing a large towel and wrapping it around my waist. I step in front of the mirror and pick up my razor and shave gel and begin to shave.

Today I start working on the case with Charlie. I need to see if he's looked at the flash drive and what he thinks about it.

Once I'm done I get dressed in a pair a black dress pants and a crisp white shirt and a purple tie. I climb into my shoulder holster and shrug on my suit jacket and reach for my badge. I take off the bead chain and clip it to my belt on my waist underneath my gun.

I've got work to do so why not look the part. I open my door and into the hall. What I see next shocks me.

Both Emmett and Jasper come out of their rooms at the exact same time wearing the exact same suits, just different color ties. We all look at each other for a moment and then start laughing, bumping fists. Bella opens her door and stares wide eyed at us.

**BPOV**

Holy Shit! He looks hot!

Oh no, what have I done?

**EPOV**

Emmett and Jasper leave down the stairs leaving Bella and I there standing alone.

"Good morning." I say to her as I walk past her and down the stairs. She didn't reply so I keep walking.

I meet up with Emmett and Jasper in Charlie's office and they're already discussing plans of attack and strategy.

Charlie looks up at me and takes a deep breath.

"What do you think Edward, what would be the smartest yet safest way to go?" I look over the plans on his desk and stand straight. I pace the room, scratch my cheek and cross my arms while I walk back and forth.

"It's not really going to be safe no matter what way we look at it. We either drive from the east and take point there, or we could just come up from the dock. You know, up through the water. Whichever way we come from, they're going to have men watching." Both Emmett and Jasper nods their heads in agreement and Charlie leans on his desk.

"Mmmhmm, I see your point. Can't we just send Rosalie in?" he asks.

"No, I don't fucking think so." Emmett says calmly. Charlie, Jasper and I all look at Emmett.

"She's done. She's not to be involved anymore. You got it? She's out!" Emmett walks over to the door and opens it looking back.

"Whatever you decide, Edward, I'm in." I nod my head and turn back to Charlie.

"I guess that's a no, huh?" He smiles at me and says, "Yeah, I knew it was coming too. Can't blame him, though." Jasper coughs and points to the blueprints under some papers on Charlie's desk.

"This is how I see it. If we're going to get shots of the merchandise Black's bringing in, then we're going to have to hide somewhere here in the rafters. Whoever it is is going to be armed with a sniper rifle picking off the bad guys if our cover is blown." I nod my head and narrow my eyes at a picture taken from inside the warehouse.

"Hey Jas, what's in this room, here?" I ask pointing to the photo taken from an ultra lens camera.

"Mmmm, not sure. Could be just a holding room, looks like there are some pretty hefty locks on it huh?" he remarks. I rub my eyes and pinch my nose.

"Yeah… ok look, we leave tonight and get this over with. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. We get in, get the photos of what Black's got and maybe see Aro if he's there. Take audio recording and look for the mole and get out. Let's do this in one fell swoop. Kill three birds with one stone." Jasper starts to roll up the blueprints and collects the photos.

"I'll go brief Emmett and then reconvene with you so we're all brought up to speed." I nod my head at Jasper and pat him on the back as he leaves.

I look at Charlie who has his arms crossed and is staring at me.

"What's up Charlie?" I ask putting my hands in my pocket.

"What are your intentions?" he asks.

"Excuse me? Were you not here just now?" I ask glaring at him.

He pushes off the desk and backs me up against the wall. I pull out my gun and point it at him as he comes closer.

"Back the fuck up, Charlie!" I say loudly. He keeps coming closer and I cock my gun, finger on the trigger. He stops and raises his twitching hands.

"You better behave if you want some sort of deal, I can easily tell the director that you weren't cooperative and put a kibosh on your deal." He steps back and I keep my gun pointed at him. He flops back in the chair in front of his desk and puts his head in his hands. I'm confused by his actions and I lower my gun but hold it firmly in my hand.

"I just want her to be happy, and she seemed happy with you." My eyebrows raise and I look strangely at him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Bella, she was happy with you." I laugh and place my gun back in its holster.

"You're delusional, Charlie, if you think you know your own daughter." I turn to leave but he stops me.

"Edward, wait!" he calls to me. I turn to face him pushing my jacket back with my hands resting on my hips, exposing my gun and badge. He eyes them and his shoulders slump.

"Let me be clear, Edward. When you left, she didn't talk. Not to anyone."

"So?" I ask hard.

He snorts a breath out through his nose and half smiles looking down.

"She would cry at night and Alice would have to go in there and hold her till she calmed down. Every night for 12 weeks this went on." I jut out my chin and shrug my shoulders.

"So… I get bad dream all the time, comes with the job I guess." Charlie shakes his head in anger and walks closer, I move my hand to my gun and he stops right in front of my face. My eye twitches and a smug smile comes across his face.

In a whisper he says, "She was calling your name, _Edward_."

A lump rises in my throat and I turn to leave out the door and into the nearest bathroom to empty my omelet from earlier.

**X **

Emmett, Jasper and I are standing in the driveway, packing up the last of our gear, getting ready to head out.

"Edward, are you up to this tonight?" Emmett asks. I cough and turn to face him.

"Yeah Em, why?" I ask frustrated.

"Don't know, you just seem to be in one of your moods." I raise my eyebrows at him and stop loading the sniper rifle.

"Emmett I'm not in one of my moods, I'm just focused, that's all. You should be too. There's a lot at stake tonight and if we don't get the information that we need, we'll be stuck undercover for a lifetime." I say looking through the cross hair lens. "Is that what you want?" I look at him and he shakes his head and continues to strap on his boots.

"You're awfully quiet over there, Jasper." I state. He looks at the house then back to me narrowing his eyes.

"You know Edward, I got your back, no matter situation you're in. I'm one of your best friends here beside Em over there, and as one of your best friends sometimes you need to be told when you're acting like a dick. And one of those times is now." I look down at the ground and purse my lips. Jasper has always had a smart head on his shoulders when it comes to things like this. I scratch the back of my neck and sigh.

"I'm not sure what to do. She came onto me the other night and I had to stop her. I didn't want to, believe me, but I can't help but feel used." I turn my neck from side to side listening to the popping my spine makes.

"Have you told her that you love her yet?" He asks.

"No."

"Well… maybe you should. You're being a dick." I snort through my nose and look up to see a smiling Jas.

"Thanks Jas, as soon as we get back ok?"

"Sure thing bro. Alright, let's get this party STARTED!" He pushes off the car and begins packing the trunk with laptops, camera, audio equipment and ammo. We're heading over to the warehouse a little before schedule before anyone arrives so we can drill holes and plant bugs, set up secret cameras etc…

The garage door opens and Charlie ducks under the rising door coming towards me. Following him are Rose and Alice.

"Edward, good luck tonight." He says.

"Thank you, but we don't need luck. We're the best at what we do."

"Yeah I had a feeling you were." He replies.

"So Charlie, once this is done, you sign the papers and you've got your deal. I've talked with the director and he's willing to overlook your minor indiscretions in aid to capturing Billy Black and Aro Volturi." He nods his head and shakes my hand.

"Thank you, son." As soon as he said 'son', my chest ached just a little bit more. I wish he was calling my son under different circumstances, but that's not the case. I smile at him and pull my shirt over my head. I grab a tank top out of my duffle bag and pull it on. Just as I am, I see Bella walk out of the garage and over to Charlie standing beside him. I look at her and give her a soft smile, she smiles back and blushes. I strap my bullet proof vest on that says FBI in big white letters front and back and then pull a black shirt on over it.

Rose is hugging Emmett hard and Alice is crying into Jasper's chest while he looks at me and rolls his eyes. I laugh as I put my badge over my neck and take out my gun to cock it, replacing it in its holster, keeping the safety on.

I take a deep breath and wait for the girls to say goodbye to their men. I wish that Bella and I would be on terms where we would be like Rose and Alice, but I just don't see it. It's starting to get uncomfortable with the loud kissing noise that Emmett and Rose are making, so I walk over and tap them on the shoulder. Rose pulls back and I smile at her.

"Rose sweetie, we'll be back in like, 2 hours. Nothing's going to happen to us, ok? We know what we're doing." She climbs off of Emmett and gives me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You take care of him, you hear me?" I roll my eyes and just agree with her. Emmett gives her one more quick kiss and gets in the SUV. Jasper is already there and is waving at Alice who's walking inside with Charlie leaving Bella standing there. I walk over to her and stand in front of her, not sure how to act.

I'm about to say something when she jumps on me, hugging me. She wraps her legs around me and my gun digs into my ribs, thinking all the while that the pain is worth having her embrace me like this. My arms are at my side and I raise them to hold her up against me. I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my face into her neck. I can feel the warm tears trickle onto my bare arm and I pull back looking at her face. Her hair is stuck to her face by her tears and I wipe them away with my gloved hand.

"Bella, can we just talk when we get back? There are some things that I need to tell you and I would like it if we could find some time to do just that. Talk." She nods her head slightly and I smile at her. She leans in and hugs me again whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry and I-I… I love you." She hops off of me and her ankle gets caught in my other gun that's attached to my thigh holster. I help her left her foot free as she hops on her other one.

"Sorry." She says sheepishly.

"No problem." She turns and runs back inside the house blushing. I shake my head and walk to the waiting SUV.

Both Jasper and Emmett are laughing and I join in as we drive away towards our mission.

**A/N: ok so there you go. I'm still working on 19 so give me some time to complete that and send it to Nobi.**

**Yesterday I have over 700 people read chapter16 and only 12 reviewed. **

**Really? Come on, i'm working hard here to get the chapters out to you. **

**So you know what to do. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Just got back from seeing eclipse the second time and I have to say that wow, way better the second time round.**

**Ok so I checked my email and WOW...so many reviews.**

**So this is for all of you out there.**

**Thanks my wonderful beta Nobi.**

**EPOV**

Emmett pulls up to the warehouse and parks under a tree at the very back of the building. All of us get out and pop the trunk. We each take out our backpacks and strap them on to us. Jasper grabs the army net and Emmett helps him cover the SUV while I grab the night vision goggles and set them to the proper settings. Once the SUV is properly covered we huddle behind it and put on our goggles.

"Hey Edward, did you notice that there aren't any men here?" Jasper asks looking around.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why, but we can use it to our advantage I guess. Ok so Emmett you take the rear and head straight for the bugs and audio. Lay them low and face level. Nothing high where it would look out of place."

"You got it boss."

"Jasper, take the emergency fire escape to the roof, take watch and alert us through the radios of their arrival. When they approach, duck inside and take point in the rafters. You have your long lens camera?" I ask. Jasper is going to be the one who gets the money shot on Aro and Billy Black.

"Yup, I'm locked and loaded. What are you going to do?" He asks me shifting his weight to his knees.

"I'm going in through the front, I'm going to check and clear each floor. I've got my mini camera, so I'm going to take pictures of anything I deem evidence. Ok let's break on 3 and be safe." I say standing.

"No radio once they've arrived. If you need to communicate, tap in Morse code on the radio. I've programmed it in last night. Set it to channel 3 for that function on my mark." Jasper instructs and Em and I nod out heads.

The three of us put our hands in the middle of us and just as we're about to break, my cell rings.

"Hold on guys." I answer my phone and my mom's voice comes through the cell phone.

"Edward, I'm soooo mad at you right now! You told me that you were going to call me and it's been a week now. What can you possibly be doing that warrants you from not calling your own mother? I demand that you come to dinner this weekend and bring your friends. You told me that you were going to bring them and it's been…"

"Mom… I can't talk, I have to go!" I whisper harshly into the phone. Why does she always call at the worst times?  
"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare hang up on me…"

"Mom! Please, I'm on assignment. Em, Jas and I are about to kill and maim people." I say into the phone.

"Dude that's backwards, it's maim and kill, you can't maim if they're already dead. Well I guess you can, but that would be morbid, like some sort of fetish…"

"Jasper shut up!" I say covering the mouth piece with my hand.

"Mom, I'll call you back later tonight, ok?"

"Honey, don't be too hard on them, I'm sure they've had a rough life."

"Mom, what?" I sigh and close my eyes. Emmett and Jasper are laughing at me and I finger them.

"Ok, ok, ok. Talk to you later."

"What time?" she asks.

"What time what?" I ask frustrated.

"What time are you going to call?" I roll my eyes and look at my watch.

"I don't know uhh….maybe 10pm?" I say.

"No, no make it like 11 dude, just in case things get ugly." Jasper says snorting.

"Oh ok mom, I'm hanging up now." I press the end button and turn off my phone.

"Guys, turn off your phones. Last thing I need is her calling one of you asking for me." I put my phone in my side pocket on my pants and once again we put our hands in the middle.

"Oh forget it…" I say and they laugh. We all run to our positions and I run further to the other side of the building to the front entrance. I have my gun raised in front of my face and I slowly creep past the windows, checking in every one carefully. I reach the door and rattle the handle. It's locked so I holster my gun and reach into my other side pocket and grab my lock picking kit. I take out two long metal pins and start to make work of the handle.

I hear a click and I quickly place my pins back into the pouch and back in my side pocket. I open the door, grabbing my gun and raising it in front of my face again.

I walk slowly against the wall surveying the grounds. It's a fairly standard open floor plan so it makes it easy to clear.

I clear the first 3 floors and make my way to the fourth which is the top where Emmett is placing bugs and mini cameras.

"Hey Emmett, have you been in that room yet?" I ask pointing to the other side of the floor where there's a lock on the door.

"No man, not yet. I figured that this was priority. I'm almost done. Here connect these and then I can search it with you." He hands me a mini camera and I switch it on and place it in a desk lamp. I pull out my radio to talk to Jasper.

"Hey Jas, this bug is number 8."

"Roger that." come over the radio. Jasper has them set up so when he's in the rafters watching below, whichever camera someone is near, he has them labelled so he can take the picture by hitting the number from his laptop.

Pure genius if you ask me.

"Ok dude I'm done. Let's go check out that room." I nod and both of us walk over with our guns by our sides. We slowly approach and I pick the lock again. Emmett is standing in front of the door with his gun raised.

"Emmett! Do you really think that there's someone in there when the door is locked from the outside?" I say.

"Precautions my man, precautions." I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Just as I'm about to open the door, Jasper comes over the radio, "Assume position, eagle is flying in loaded. On my mark...and...Mark." That means they're here and they have a lot of crew with them. I quickly replace the lock and turn to Emmett.

"Ok switch to channel 3 and good luck." Em and I bump fists and run in different directions. I take cover in an old office behind the desk. I can hear Jasper settle in the rafters and I breathe in and out.

I can hear the cars pull up to the warehouse and the door being opened. Men are entering and I can hear Aro as he walks up to the fourth floor.

My hands are sweating and my chest is pounding. My gun is drawn and I'm ready. The men all settle onto the fourth floor and I can hear Billy Black.

"So Aro, this is going to be a good evening I hope. Did you bring the cash?" I can't see anything I can only hear what they're saying.

"Don't worry you old fart, I have it right here." I can hear him banging something that sounds like a briefcase.

"Good, now show me the merchandise." Someone is walking and then stops. I hear the lock being opened and the door opened. I hope Jasper's getting this all? I would love to see what's going on.

"Very nice Aro, it seems like Charlie can step down from his throne now." Billy says.

"Yes well, it's been years in the making but I think that it's possible." Aro says.

"Well, you two were friends, if anyone would know him and how he operates it would be you." Billy says.

"But what good is she going to be?" Billy asks.

She? What the fuck?

"Like you said, I know Charlie and to take this away from him would kill him." I close my eyes and pretend that I'm not hearing what I think they're saying.

"I thought that you got her once?" Billy asks.

"Yes well, it looks like she had protection at the time. And if your son wasn't involved then it would have gone differently." I hear guns being drawn and then silence.

"You… know… NOTHING… about my son!" Billy says.

"Look Aro, all I want is the money and the drugs here in exchange for Isabella Swan. She was the reason why my son is dead I only think that it's fair I return the favour. Child for child."

"Isabella is like a daughter to me and it hurts very much that I'm about to do this. But putting Charlie in his place and taking over as the top crime lord is very rewarding. So I agree."

Bile rises in my throat and I'm choking it back. The men clear out with whatever was in that room and then I hear the cars pull away. We all wait 10 minutes in our positions and then Emmett and I come out slowly with our guns drawn. We stare at each other for a few moments before Emmett comes over and hugs me.

"I'm sorry man, you know that we'll do everything we can to protect her." I hug him back and nod my head. Both of us walk out to the back door and run back to the SUV. We wait for Jasper to come and then tear the net off and replace all our items back in the trunk. We wordlessly climb in and make our drive out back to Charlie's.

"You got it all?" I ask from the front seat.

"Yeah man I got it all." He says defeated. On the ride home no one talked. We all knew that having one of our girls' lives in danger was a serious thing. It would make Charlie furious and hard to contain.

We pulled up to the house with Emmett punching in the code, drove through and waited till it closed behind us. Once we made it up the driveway we pull into the garage and grab our gear. We entered the house and everyone was around the dining room table and the three of us stood there looking back at them. The girls didn't move as they were assessing our body languages. Charlie stood from his chair and put his hands on his hips. I noticed that there was a pen on the table in front of him. Jasper was the first to move as he lay out his laptop and set it up for them to hear.

So there we were, Charlie was standing at the table, the girls were sitting huddled together at the table watching Jasper and his laptop. Emmett was standing next to me at the entrance of the garage door. Jasper pressed a button and the voices of Aro and Billy's conversation flooded the room. I hang my head and listen to the sobs of Bella as she hears her life being traded for guns, money, drugs and power, knowing that her second father agreed to it.

"I won't let it happen Bells, you know that right? I'm not going to let them take you." He walks over to Bella just as she gets out of her chair to the floor. Charlie scoops her up in his arms and holds her there as she cries.

"Charlie it won't get that far. We have evidence now and as soon as I present it to Director Scott, we'll get a warrant and we can go arrest them. Done deal." I say to him. He looks up at me and nods his head.

"Get it done then, as soon as you can. I'll sign the papers now." I nod my head and walk up to my room and over to my desk. I open the drawer and pull out the papers that I need to get Charlie free and clear.

I walk back downstairs and into the dining room. I slap the papers on the desk and Charlie releases Bella so he could come over to sign the papers. He picks up the pen and signs where I indicate him to.

"Thank you. You're a free man now Charlie." Charlie nods and shakes my hand. He turns back to Bella, but I stop him with my hand on his shoulder. I walk past him and over to Bella who's still on the floor. I bend down, pick her up and walk past him and up to my room, slamming the door behind me. I walk her over to the bed and lay her down carefully. She's stopped crying now as she watches me take off my thigh gun holster and toss it on the floor. I pull off my black t-shit and take off my bullet proof vest and toss them both with my gun. I unstrap my sidearm from my waist and place it on the nightstand. I crawl beside Bella and pull her on top of me. I kiss her passionately and she moans while pushing her core into me.

"I think it's time we had that talk now, Bella." I tell her.

"Mmhmm, we can talk later." She says as she pulls her shirt over her head and I sit up turning us so I'm above her. My badge dangles between us and she pulls it, bringing me down to her. I capture her lips in mine and our tongues fight for dominance. I palm her naked breasts and my dick is rock hard. She can feel it so she unbuckles my belt and undoes my pants. She slips her hands under my boxers and grips me hard.

"Fuck Bella, take off your shorts." I pant. Without effort she slips them off along with her underwear. I immediately finger her and she throws her head back and I can feel my thighs being tickled by the ends of her hair. I shuffle out of my pants and her soaking wet core coats my dick. I growl and flip us over again. She takes that opportunity to slide on me and both of us shiver at the contact of me filling her up.

I push, she pulls. Her tits are bouncing up and down and I can't take my eyes off of her.

I can feel the coiling in my stomach and I look at her. I can tell that she's about to pop.

"Cum with me, Bella." As soon as I say the words, she's moaning and groaning moving slowly back and forth with her hands in her hair moving them onto her breast as she fondles herself. I blow my load and we both come down from our high together. She rests on my chest and is about to say something when I cut her off.

"Shit, what time is it?" I ask looking over at my alarm clock.

"Excuse me?" she asks. I see that it's almost 11 and I close my eyes and sigh.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I need to call my mom."

**A/N: Chapter 19 is at my beta and I should be getting some time soon, so be patient and hit that review button over and over and over.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Twilight, SM does.**

**I keep forgetting to add that. **

**Ok Thanks Nobi for getting that back to me overnight. You're sensational.**

**Thank you to my reviewers.**

**Also, thank you Anitadek for helping me with some ideas. Thanks for letting me use your brain for a bit. Also, please everyone understand that my Bella is a strong confidant Bella, not a weak one. And I like angst and drama. There enough said, enjoy. **

**EPOV**

"Ummm… you need to call your mom, like right now?" she asks rolling off of me.

"Yeah see, if I don't she'll send in the Calvary and well that would really blow my cover. Not like I have much of a cover left." I look at her confused and she just shrugs. She gets up and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. I hop out of bed and over to my pants pulling out my phone. I punch in the phone number and wait.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're ok!" she exclaims.

"Yeah mom, it was no big deal. So ummm… this weekend you want me to come over?" I ask sitting at the edge of my bed my hand running through my hair.

"Yes dear please, and bring those friends that you said you were going to bring." I'm thinking that she means Em and Jasper, plus the girls.

"Sure mom I'll ask. I'll see you this weekend then."

We both say our goodbyes and I crawl back to bed. I wait for Bella and I think that maybe now that we're alone, this would be the perfect time to talk. I hear her shut the water off and the door opens. She opens the door and is clothed in a white satin slip. She walks over to me and sits on the bed. I reach over and pull her to me. She cuddles into my chest and I stroke her hair.

After a few moments of us just being, she sits up and faces me. I run my hand down her face and chastely kiss her. She smiles and in return I smile.

"Edw…" I raise my hand to stop her.

"Let me say what I need to say first, please." She nods her head looking down at the sheets. I bring her chin up to my face.

"Don't look away from me Bella, NEVER look away from me." I state. Her eyes hold mine, and now is the time for me to come clean.

"Bella, from the moment I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. You've invaded my mind and my heart. I've been thinking about this a lot and there is something that I want to give to you." She looks around the room and then back to me.

"It's not material Bella. I think that this is something that would mean more than that." She nods her head and waits for me to continue.

"I want to give you the gift of listening. No interrupting, no daydreaming, no planning my response, just listen to you when you need me to just listen.

I want to give you the gift of affection. I want to hug you, kiss you, hold your hand and make love to you.

I want to give you the gift of laughter. I want to share funny stories together and make our own funny stories. I love to laugh with you.

I want to give you the gift of written notes. Love letters, sonnets and poems, expressing my feelings for you.

I want to give you the gift of compliments. I want to tell you that your meal was amazing or that you look great in red.

I want to give you the gift of favor. Everyday I want to go out of my way to do something nice for you.

I want to give you the gift of solitude. There are going to be times that there's nothing that you're going to want more than to be alone. I want to be sensitive to those times.

But most importantly Bella, I want to give you my love. You have my heart already, climb in and stay a while."

Her eyes are overflowing with tears and her chin is quivering.

"Edward, that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." I wipe her tears away and tuck her hair behind her ears tilting my head to the side. The moon is shining in the window casting a shine on her in the dark room. I cup her cheek with one hand and place my other hand on her thigh.

"I love you Bella." I bring her face close to mine and kiss her, putting all my love into that one kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls herself onto me.

"Oh Edward, I love you too, so much I can hardly contain myself." We both fall onto our sides kissing as we make love for a second time that night.

**X**

Jasper Emmett and I are sitting in my room and talking about our next move.

"So all you have to do is hand over the papers to the director right?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah, that's it. I've already called him and told him. He confirmed that Charlie's a free man. But something doesn't add up. I mean we don't know who the mole is yet and that has me on edge." I pace back and forth around the room rubbing my chin.

"Hmmm… well, now that warrants are being written up for Aro and Billy, we don't have to be undercover anymore right?" Emmett asks.

"Right, we can move out tonight and back into our apartments. Actually Director Scott called me earlier and told me to tell you it's time to pack up." Just as I said that Rose walks in the door with a sad look on her face. Emmett walks over to her and wraps his big arms around her.

"You're leaving? All of you?" she asks stepping back.

"Yeah Rose, we are. But hey, I'm sure Emmett can help you look for somewhere to live if you don't want to live here. The FBI can make a placement for you." I tell her calmly. Emmett turns to her and whispers something in her ear. She nods her head and walks out the door.

"Have you discussed leaving with Bella yet?" Jasper asks.

I shake my head at him and walk over to my desk. I start to collect all my papers and personal items that I've left here over the years.

"Uh… don't you think you should tell her?" he asks again.

"I will, when it's the right time." I snap back at him.

"The right time? We're leaving tonight, don't you think the right time is now?" he asks loudly.

"What's the right time? What are you guys talking about?" Bella walks happily into my room and over to me. I straighten and she rises on her tip toes to give me a kiss and then sits on my desk. I look over at Jasper and shake my head at him. He smiles and looks at Bella.

"We're packing up Bella, it's time to leave." Jasper says. I sigh and lean over looking down at my desk. I see her freeze from her movements out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you mean, it's time to leave?" she asks. "Edward, what's he talking about?"

I straighten up and glare daggers at Jasper; he simply raises his eyebrows at me. Emmett is standing in the corner with his hands in his pocket watching, he raises his hands, turns and leaves.

I turn to Bella and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, look…"

"When were you going to tell me? When you were already gone?" she accuses.

"No baby, nothing like that. It's not really a big deal, we'll still see each other, but I'm not going to be living here anymore. Nothing's changed." Her eyes bore into mine and I can see them soften.

"I believe you. I'm sorry; I shouldn't get so worked up. Of course you need to leave. I understand." She smiles and I kiss her and wrap my arms around her.

"Ok well, I'm going to go make lunch. You guys want something?" she asks, hopping off the desk walking over to the door.

"Uh… I guess I'll take a sandwich?" I say. She nods and looks at Jasper.

"Same?" he says.

"Ok, see you in a bit then." She flitters out the door, leaving me and Jasper stunned.

"Wow, she took that better than I thought!" Jas says rocking back on his heels with a smug look on his face.

I bring myself out of the haze I'm in and look at Jasper.

"What the hell man?" I ask him.

"What, she needed to know?" he replies.

I walk over to him, bring my arm back and punch him right in the face.

"You're being a dick Jasper." I walk past him and out the door. I jog down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bella's cutting up some tomatoes and placing them on bread.

"Hey, need some help?" I ask wrapping my arms around her from behind. She leans her head back against me and giggles.

"Not with the sandwiches I don't, but I do have an itch that may need scratching." She giggles again and I move her hair from her neck and kiss her shoulder. She squeals and tries to move out of my arms. I hold her firmly and she starts to yell.

"OK, OK. I give up. I'm sorry." I release her and walk around the counter and sit on the bar stool.

"So do you know where you're going to live?" she asked, cutting up some cheese.

"Yeah actually I have an apartment on the west side. I pay this guy who looks like me to stay there while I'm away." She looks up at me in surprise.

"You mean someone has been living in your place for like what 5 years?" I laugh and nod my head.

"Yeah sounds kinda dumb, huh?" We laugh together as she places the sandwich on a plate in front of me.

"Where's Jasper? I've got his here too." I take a big bite as Jasper walks into the kitchen and sits down beside me. Bella places a sandwich in front of him and picks up her own. He smiles at her and thanks her for it.

She shrugs her shoulders chewing her sandwich. She jumps a little and grabs at the back of her jeans. She pulls out her phone and looks at the id.

"Oh hey Alice, what's up?" she asks. Jasper looks up at her.

"Yeah I can, ummm… hey did you know that the guys are leaving today?" she asks Alice and Jasper chokes on his sandwich, she looks at Jasper with a puzzled look on his face and he shakes his head.

I simply chuckle.

I can hear screaming from her phone and Jasper starts to cough. I laugh louder this time and pat him on the back.

"Alice calm down, I'm sorry, I guess he should have been the one to tell you… ok hun I'll be there soon." She says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

"Jasper, are you ok?" she asks. He coughs some more and Bella grabs some bottled water out of the fridge and hands it to him.

"Ah ha, fine yeah…" He keeps coughing and I stand up and take my plate to the sink.

"Thanks babe, that was amazing." I kiss her on the cheek and turn back to Jasper mouthing the word 'dick'. I laugh again and walk over to the coffee machine to start it.

"Edward, what time are you guys leaving? Alice needs to go out and I have to run to the store for a while." I turn back to her and shrug.

"Well, whenever I guess. It's not like we have a deadline." I say to her. She nods her head and smiles.

"Ok well the store closes at 6:00 so I should be home after that. Are you still going to be here?" she asks coming towards me.

"Mmmm… maybe not. I've got some things to take care of at my office in the city, just finalizing and what not. How about I call you tomorrow and I can bring you over to my place?" I suggest.

"Sure! I would love that!" she rises on her toes and kisses me again.

"Ok, bye!" She walks over to Jasper and kisses him on the cheek and ruffles his hair.

"See ya, Jasper!" she calls as she walks over to the banister and grabs her purse. She walks in front of the kitchen again just as Emmett scares her from behind and spins her around. She yells at him to let her down. When he does he kisses her forehead and tells her to be safe.

"Will do, papa bear." She walks out the door and I can hear her car starting. Emmett walks into the kitchen and looks at the remaining lunch items.

"Who made lunch?" He asks eating a piece of sandwich meat.

"Bella did." He looks at Jasper and laughs.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Jasper turns to me and glares at me.

"Ah… nothing I was just being a dick." He replies smiling. Emmett shrugs, grabs some meat and walks to the fish tank.

"Ahhhh Emmett!" I shout, but he ignores me. I walk towards the living room but Jasper stands and blocks my way.

"Look man I'm sorry, I was out of line and I'm not sure why I said that. I think that I was just stressed to tell Alice." I pat him on the back.

"I got your back man. You know that. That's what best friends are for, to tell you when you're being a dick right?"

"Yeah. Right." He says.

"Ok then." I walk past him and into the living room. I see Emmett breaking up the pieces of meat into smaller ones and dropping them in the tank.

"Emmett, I don't think that you should be feeding the fish human food." He looks at me like I'm crazy and continues to feed them. "Can't you see that they like it?" he asks.

"Emmett, black forest ham is not something that they can digest, they're fish. They need flaky food. What is it with your obsession with fish anyways?" I ask leaning against the door frame.

"I don't know exactly, I like to watch them swim. No one else here feeds them so someone has to take care of them." He looks up at me, "Who else would do it if I wasn't here, huh?" I shrug my shoulders and try hard not to laugh.

"Oh get lost, Edward." He says flicking a piece of meat at me. I dodge the ham and run upstairs stopping halfway.

"Ok I'm going to pack what's left. I suggest you both do the same." I hear mumbled yeses as I reach the top. I hear some crying coming from Rose's room so I walk over and knock on the door.

"Come in." I hear Rose shuffling around and I open the door. She's sitting on the floor by her bed. I walk over and sit down beside her.

"What's wrong Rose?" I ask.

It's just that, I don't want to stay here anymore and I have nowhere to go. This is all I've ever known. Charlie's taken me at such a young age. I've never had a job and he's always paid for me, for anything that I've wanted or needed. And now that I want to leave, I feel like I'm betraying him." I put my arm around her and she cuddles into me.

"Rose, have you talked to Emmett?" she shakes her head and looks at me.

"I didn't want him to think that he has to take care of me. I want to be strong and independent, you know like Bella." I smile when she says this.

"Bella is strong and stubborn, she knows what she wants and that's what I love about her. But you… you're just as strong as she is and I know that if you talk to Emmett, I'm sure he would be more than happy to help you." She sniffles and nods her head.

"You think so?" she asks.

"Yes Rosie, I know so. Now come on, you can help me load up my car." I stand and pull her up. We walk out of her room and over to mine. I have boxes stacked neatly by the door and she grabs one.

"Oh here I'll take that one." I grab it out of her hands because it's the box that has my guns and ammo in it with some other weapons in it.

I know what you're thinking. Why have a box full of weapons in a former mobster's house out in the open.

See, I wasn't thinking.

A while later the guys and I are all packed up and we're ready to leave. Charlie thanks us again and I tell him that there won't be a next time, so he better stay on the good side of the law. He agrees and threatens me again if I hurt his daughter. I laugh and climb into my car. Emmett is talking to Rose and would catch up with us at the office later.

Jasper is on the phone with Alice making arrangement for her to move in with him right away, this soothed her some so he got off the hook with not telling her.

I smile again and drive down the driveway, through the gates and back to the office.

A/N: Ok so there you go. I'm writing chapter 20 as we speak and sending it to Nobi. So please be patient with me. I'm probably going to write like 3-4 chapters today and then send them. I like to do that sometimes to keep ahead a little. This weekend is going to be a busy one for me. I have a dentist appointment tomorrow morning then I have to work at night. Same with Friday night. Then Saturday I have a wedding that my two kids are in so that day is all gone.

Sooooo...I'll try to get something to you guys Friday morning. I'm free then.

Till next time...


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own Twilight blah blah blah.**

**Hey, so a super crazy fan Katrina made a blog page for me. there are pictures there if you want to see Edwards apartment for TW.**

**Check it out and let me know what you think.  
**

**EPOV**

I walk through the building carrying a box of files with me. I set it down on the conveyor belt and scan my id card. The box of files goes through the x-ray machine and I un strap my guns and place them in a plastic box and walk through the metal detector.

"Afternoon Tyler, how are you?" I ask as he waves the wand over my outstretched body.

"I'm good Edward thanks and you?" I smile showing my teeth.

"That good eh?" he asks

"Yup, that good." I reply grabbing my guns. I pick up my box and walk over to the elevators pressing the button. I wait for a while, then the doors open. I step inside and see my assistant there.

"Sherry! Hi, how are you?" I ask pressing the button as the door closes.

"Oh sorry, did you want to get off? I didn't realize." I press the stop button and then the button for the lobby again.

"Yes, thank you agent Cullen." she smiles and we make light talk. Sherry has been my assistant for over 10 years. She's about 45- 50 years old, I wouldn't really know I never asked. She has sandy blonde hair and light brown eyes. Every now and then when I was on assignment, I would have to call her to get some information for me. She was my Jasper behind closed doors. I always kept in contact with Sherry and she with me.

"Are you back already agent Cullen?" she asks stepping off.

"Yes, it was a quick assignment. I'll brief you on it later. When are you coming back?" I ask.

"Oh, I have a quick errand to run, in about an hour?" she says checking her watch.

"Yeah sure whatever, take all the time you need, I'm just doing paper work anyways, I won't need you till later." She nods her head and I remove my hand from the elevator doors letting them close.

I lean back against the wall and close my eyes as I make my trek up to the 32nd floor. I think about the night of the sting and can't help but wonder why the mole wasn't there. I for sure thought that he would be there. Man I would love to shoot the guy who's turning his back on the agency. The elevator dings at the 18th floor and some more people get on. We all nod heads at each other because that's what FBI agents do, nod heads. I smile and go back to thinking as I'm pushed into the corner of the elevator.

The elevator dings again on the 29th floor and I can hear the voice at the door before it even opens. I shrink down a little to be avoided and once the door opens her nasal voice fills the small space.

"Well you know, he asked me out like 2 weeks ago but I've been playing hard to get." She says and I crouch down a little lower. I get a weird look from the woman beside me but I sheepishly smile at her.

"Ah Tanya, didn't he handcuff you to the railing?" her friend Bree asks.

"Yeah…..he did. I can't tell you why. That would just be inappropriate and I'm a lady, I don't kiss and tell. But it was hot! He's soooo hot!" I scoff a little and I can see through some shoulders that she turned around to look and see who did that. I frown and hide my head.

"Anyways, I hear that he's back today so I'm sure that I'll be getting a visit from him." She giggles and flips her hair. I roll my eyes and the woman beside me points a finger at me then at Tanya. I nod my head and she laughs stepping in front of me. I breathe a sigh of relief and straighten a little.

"I think that he's going to ask me to move in with him!" she claps her hands and I'm biting my tongue trying not to lash out on her. The elevator dings again, this time at the 32nd floor. The woman in front of me puts her hand behind her on my chest signaling me to wait. The elevator empties and the doors close. She presses the stop button and turns to me. I see that it's actually Martha from Human Resources.

"Agent Cullen, I can take of that if you want me to." She states.

"No Martha it's ok. I think that I can handle Tanya." I readjust the box standing straight.

"Really? Is that why you handcuffed her to the railing?" She crosses her arms and looks at me skeptically.

"Ok, yeah I did that because she was coming onto me and wouldn't leave me alone. I was fed up so I took it upon myself to restrain her. May have not been the best idea, but it was the only one I could come up with at the time." Martha's looking at me like I'm a liar.

"Edward, there are other ways to deal with her."

"I know, I just…" she raises her hands and smiles.

"I'm saying that you could have just punched her out. Everyone here would love you for that." My mouth drops open and she laughs.

"You're not the only one sweetheart." She turns around and presses the open door button. She turns back to me and brings her hand to my chin closing my mouth.

"Have a good day dear." She turns a walks out. I follow and walk down the corridor towards my office. I shake my head and look around to see where Martha went. I insert my key into the lock and open the door. I flick the lights on and walk over to my desk. I place the box on the filing cabinet behind me and flop down in my chair. I crack my neck and rub my face with my hands.

I hear a knock at the door and I look to see Sherry.

"Hey I thought you were out running an errand?" I ask.

"Yeah well, looks like I was way too late. Anyways, I'm here now, what can I help you with?" she asks coming over to me.

"Oh well the contents of this box needs to get put away. Everything needs to be filed. I would do it but I can't, I have to see the director and hand him some papers. Can you get a meeting with him for me?" I ask. She nods her head, picks up the box and walks out of my office. I open my drawer take off my gun and place it in there. I hear a beep on my phone. I press the intercom button.

"Agent Cullen, the director will see you in 20 minutes sir." I nod my head even though she can see.

"Thank you Sherry. Also I'm going to need a warrant application, could you get one for me before I go into the meeting. Get me ahhhhh…..three of them. Actually, can you come here please?" I ask. She complies and seconds later she's walking in my office and taking a seat in my chair with her notebook and pencil.

"Ok, ahh…the names are Aro Volturi, Billy Black and then the other warrant is for 'aid's and assists'." She nods her head and looks at me.

"Will that be all?" she asks.

"Yup, oh also, could you please get me the number to a 'Bella Donna'? It's a clothing store. My girlfriend works there and I want to talk to her about something." Sherry's head snaps up when I ask this.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" I look up at her from my desk.

"Yes….I do." I reply hesitantly.

"What's her name?" she asks me. My eyebrows furrow and I can't imagine why she would care.

"Ummmm…Isabella Swan." She gasps and covers her hand with her mouth.

"What is it Sherry?"

"Uh, isn't that Charlie Swan's daughter?" she asks with a confused look on her face.

"Yes it is. Sherry, you look a little white, would you like me to get you some water?" I ask standing and walking around to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Umm, yes thank you." she says. I run out of the office and over to the water cooler in the hallway. I grab a paper cup and fill it with cold water. I rush back to my office and hand Sherry the paper cup. She gulps it down and wipes her mouth.

"Thank you agent Cullen." she says.

"Your welcome Sherry." I say rubbing her back. She stands and straightens her skirt.

"I'll, ummm, have that ready for you in about 10 minutes." she says walking out.

I'm standing there completely confused.

"Riiight." I say walking back to my desk. I pick up the phone and place a call to Jasper.

"Hey where are you?" I ask him.

"I'm just walking into my office now, what's up?"

"I have a meeting with the director in about 10 minutes, can you bring your laptop? I want to play him the evidence." I ask.

"Sure thing bro. I'll see you in 10." I hang up the phone and look over the papers that Charlie signed.

About 10 minutes later Sherry comes into my office with red file. She places it on my desk and I pick it up.

"It's the warrants you requested." She says. I look them over as I stand to put my jacket on. I grab the file and follow Sherry out of the room.

"Sherry could you come with me to the meeting please? I would like you to take notes." I ask. She nods her head and grabs a notepad and pencil from her desk. We walk over to the elevators and wait. We step in and I press the button to the top floor.

"Did you get that number that I asked about?"

"I did. It's on my desk." I nod my head and smile.

"What's she like?" Sherry asks.

"Well, she's amazing really. Beautiful, strong, independent." I smile as I say this.

"Stubborn a hell!" I scoff. I look at Sherry and smile a half smile.

"And I love her." I simply say. I see tears welling in Sherry's eyes and I look at her confused.

"What's the matter? Are you still feeling sick?" I ask placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just happy for you. I haven't seen you this happy before. You're radiant agent Cullen, and I can see that she does this to you. She must be a special girl. Do you have a picture?" she asks hopefully.

"Oh shit, no I don't. I didn't even think about that. I should get one though huh?" I chuckle.

"Yes, I would love to see her." She says sniffling.

"Ok well, I'll ask her then." I say carefully nodding my head looking at Sherry. The elevator dings at our floor and I allow her to step out first and I follow. We both walk to the director's office and he directs us to enter. Both of us take a seat and I hand him the file with the warrants in it along with the signed papers from Charlie.

"I'm just waiting for Agent Whitlock, he's got physical evidence that I would like you to hear sir." A knock at the door stops me and I walk over and open it for him. Jasper walks inside and sits down in my seat and starts to set up his laptop. Sherry is looking uncomfortable beside him so I walk over to her.

"Hey, you don't have to be here for this if you don't want to." I tell her. She shakes her head at me and smile.

"I'm good." I smile and straighten up.

"Ok, you ready? I'm sure that as soon as you hear this recording, you'll sign the papers and hand them to a judge as soon as possible.

Jasper smiles and hit the enter button. We first hear some ruffling and then the voices.

"S_o Aro, this is going to be a good evening I hope. Did you bring the cash?"_

"_Don't worry you old fart, I have it right here."_ We hear him banging something that sounds like a briefcase.

"_Good, now show me the merchandise."_ Someone is walking and then stops. I hear the lock being opened and the door opened.

"_Very nice Aro, it seems like Charlie can step down from his throne now."_ Billy says.

"_Yes well, it's been years in the making but I think that it's possible."_ Aro says.

"_Well, you two were friends, if anyone would know him and how he operates it would be you."_ Billy says.

"_But what good is she going to be?"_ Billy asks.

"_Like you said, I know Charlie and to take this away from him would kill him."_ I close my eyes and pretend that I'm not hearing what I think they're saying.

"_I thought that you got her once?"_ Billy asks.

"_Yes well, it looks like she had protection at the time. And if your son wasn't involved then it would have gone differently."_ We hear guns being drawn and then silence.

"_You… know… NOTHING… about my son!"_ Billy says.

"_Look Aro, all I want is the money and the drugs here in exchange for Isabella Swan. She was the reason why my son is dead I only think that it's fair I return the favor. Child for child."_

"_Isabella is like a daughter to me and it hurts very much that I'm about to do this. But putting Charlie in his place and taking over as the top crime lord is very rewarding. So I agree."_

The tape ends and Sherry excuses herself. I'm sure that she's thinking of her own children at this time. I couldn't take it either if it was my own child.

I look back from the door where Sherry left and to Jasper.

"I've also got video tape of the whole thing. Would you like to see it?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah I would." The director says and Jasper sets up the video recording.

All three of us sit there and watch as semi-automatic guns, rifles, hand guns, hand grenades and bags of cocaine are being packed into giant coffin like boxes and hauled out of the warehouse. We watch as photos of Bella are being passed around on a table with other papers.

"Enough, I've seen enough, Director, can you please sign the papers?" Director Scott leans back in his chair picking up the papers. He reads them over and takes his glasses off. He picks up his pen and signs three times on each warrant.

"I'll call the judge immediately as well. Have Sherry set up a meeting with you as soon as possible. I'll let his secretary know that she should be expecting her call and to move his schedule to fit you. Good work boys." Jasper is packing up his laptop and I pat him on the back and reach over him to grab the file.

"Thanks, I'll see you later. Jasper I'll call you later." He nods at me and I run down the hall towards the elevator and back to my office.

**A/N: Chapter 21 is done as well and ready to be posted so you know what to do. **

**Check out my blog page in my profile.**

**Thanks very much y'all.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back by popular demand...**

**EPOV**

I pick up my phone and dial Bella's number. I wait for her to pick up and after the fourth ring goes unanswered I'm starting to get nervous.

"Hello?" Her out of breath voice comes over the phone.

"Bella? What's going on are you ok?" I ask worried.

"Yeah sorry I just had to run to my phone, I was in the back room. What's up?" She asks. I breathe a sigh of relief and rub my forehead.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to my place for dinner tonight." I ask nervously. I'm not to sure why I'm nervous to ask, I guess it would be me showing her another side to me that she doesn't know.

The real me.

"Oh…" She breathes. "Umm… yeah that would be nice. Are you sure?" she asks. I laugh and prop my legs up on my desk.

"Absolutely, can I pick you up in an hour?" I ask rocking back and forth in my chair.

"Sure I guess, what time is it?" I look at my watch and just as I'm about to reply, Sherry walks into my office.

"Just a sec Bella…" I look up to Sherry and sit up straight.

"Agent Cullen, I'm sorry about earlier… I…" I wave her off telling her it wasn't a problem and that I understood.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't realize you were on the phone." She says turning to leave.

"Sherry, that's ok. What is it that I can do for you?" I ask telling Bella one more second.

"Well, I got a call from the judge's office and they're going to call your cell when the warrant is signed by the judge." She says walking backwards. I'm confused by her actions so I stand and tell Bella that I'm going to call her back.

"Sherry could you please sit down for a moment?" I ask holding out my hand to the chair in front of my desk. She complies and sits nervously before me.

"What's going on?" I ask sitting on the edge of my desk in front of her.

"I've known you for years now and I've never seen you act like this." I say looking in her eyes. She starts sniffling and I put my hand on her shoulder. She starts to outright cry and I hop off my desk and kneel in front of her.

"Sherry talk to me, are you in some sort of trouble?" I ask pleading with her.

"I'm just having some family problems I guess you could say." I nod my head and grab the tissue box from the corner of my desk. I hand her the box as she plucks out two tissues, blowing her nose.

"I'll do what I can to help you Sherry. I hope you know that. If there's something that I can do, please don't hesitate to ask." I say standing as she does.

"Thank you Edward but I'm not sure that you can. I have to go back to my desk. I'll see you tomorrow and have a good night." She turns and walks out of my office leaving me there leaning back against my desk. I sit there for a moment and purse my lips.

"Hmmm…" I mutter to myself. I shrug my shoulders and walk back around my desk and sit down. I sort through some papers and type out a report on my computer. Sherry has come back and forth with files for new cases and other paperwork. She seems to be better now and I guess that she was just a little overloaded with her work and family life and needed some way to express her emotions.

I'm typing away at my computer when a beep comes through my office phone line. I pick up my phone and Sherry tells me that security from the lobby needs to be put through.

"Sure, patch them through." A beep later and Tyler comes over the phone.

"Agent Cullen, it's Tyler." I roll my eyes and tap my pen on my desk.

"Yes Tyler, what can I do for you?" I ask impatiently.

"Well I have someone down here that says she knows you." I look out my office window thinking that no female really would know where I work. I'm racking my brain when I snap my head to my watch and notice that it's 6:00.

"Shit, I totally forgot. I'll be right down." I slam my phone down, gather my phone, wallet and keys from my desk drawer and shut my computer down. I rush over to my couch and grab my suit jacket and jog out of my office and over to Sherry.

"Sherry hey, Bella's downstairs so I'm gonna call it a night, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Her eyes go wide and she turns white.

"Sherry, do you need me to call someone for you?" I ask, coming around her desk.

"NO, NO! I'm fine; I think that I'm coming down with something. I'm going to be heading out now as well, I guess." She quickly gathers her briefcase and I help her with her jacket.

"Agent Cullen, I'll manage thank you, I'm going to go to the ladies room before I leave, you go on ahead I'll see you tomorrow." She says looking everywhere but me. I slowly nod my head and turn to walk to the elevators. Just as I arrive the doors open and I step in and make my way down to the lobby. The doors open at the bottom floor and I push my way past the hoards of people and over to the security check in. I wait in line as other agents move through the line. I look ahead and see Bella standing there with her arms crossed over her chest with a big smile on her face. I smile my crooked smile as I impatiently wait for the line to move. I look around at everyone in the lobby and some people are coming and some are going. Everyone seems to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

I get a funny feeling in my stomach so I look behind me and I can't see anything out of the normal. But really what's going to happen in an FBI building?

My turn is up so I quickly remove my gun into the bin and clip off my badge and place it in the bin as well. I quickly step through the metal detector and the stupid thing goes off. Bella's 5 feet away from me giggling and I jog up to her and give her a peck on the lips then jog back and hold out my arms. Tyler scans his wand over my body and I quickly realize I forgot to take out my keys and cell phone.

"Sorry about that." I tell him. He smiles at me as I place them in the bin and walk back through. The machine is quiet and I grab my stuff, shove it back in my pockets and secure my gun. I jog to her and pick her up and swing her around as I kiss her hard.

"Oh Edward, what has gotten into you?" she asks me.

"Nothing, I'm sorry that I forgot, I was caught up in my work and I completely forgot. Forgive me?" I ask, kissing her gently.

"Well, how am I suppose to say no when you greet me like this?" she asks me.

"Edward, put me down, there are people watching." She says trying to sneak out of my arms. I gently place her feet on the ground and take her hand.

"Sorry, I was excited to see you. Come on, let's go back to my place and we can order something for dinner." I lead her out of the lobby, but not before turning to look back behind me. Something is off and my gut has never been wrong.

**X**

"Ok well this is it!" I say as we walk up to the building and through the rotating door.

"Wow, I didn't realize that you live in such a beautiful place. Makes me kinda jealous." She giggles and I pull her closer against me. Come on, let's get upstairs.

We enter the elevator and I press the top floor button. She raises her eyebrows at me and I lean down and kiss her nose.

"Really?" she asks. I smile and tell her to relax. The door opens and I step out, holding her hand and pull her out of the elevator.

"Come on, my apartment is over here." I pull her down the hall and over to the front door.

"Edward, you have your own floor." She says standing still.

"Ahh, well two actually." I shrug my shoulders as she coughs into her hand.

"Come on." I pull her to the door and take out my keys and push them into the lock. The door opens and I pull her through. She steps inside and looks around.

"Wow, you really must be good at your job." She says. I crease my eyebrows and walk into my living room taking off my jacket.

"18" ceiling and panoramic Pella window walls?" she asks. I nod my head and turn to face her putting my hands in my pockets as I follow her around while she takes a tour.

"You have bamboo floors Edward." She says eyes wide open.

"So… what does that mean?" I ask leaning against the wall.

"Uh, that they're really expensive and like no one can afford them?" she tells me in the form of a question. I half smile as she throws her arms in the air muttering something as she turns around.

She walks into the kitchen and I tilt my head to the side just watching her as she takes it all in.

"This is the best kitchen I've ever seen. Do you even cook in here, it's spotless!" her voice raises an octave and I snort through my nose smiling.

"Sky-lit European kitchen with Italian marble countertops and glass top bar? Wow!" I roll my eyes and walk up behind her and wrap my arms around my waist.

"How can you afford this?" she asks, gasping when she realizes what said.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked." I turn her around in my arms and kiss her gently.

"Bella, please don't apologize to me. I'll tell you sometime, ok?" I ask her, not really wanting to divulge financial information to her. I don't want to scare the girl.

"Here, take my hand and we'll go through the rest of the place." She nods her head and follows me back through the grand living room, "I like your piano, do you play or is it just for show?" she asks as I look over to my piano sitting in front of the large bay windows overlooking Seattle's coast.

"I play." I pull her along and show her the family room, my master bedroom on the second floor and then over to the other bedrooms that I use quite often for when Emmett and Jasper want to crash at my place.

Most of it was used before we were on assignment. Sometimes when my parents can, they stay here as well.

I take her back into the living room and I kiss her softly as I leave her sitting in the living room and I hand her the remote to the large flat screen TV located on the wall above the fireplace.

"Here, I'll go grab some menus and then we can order what you want. Make yourself at home." She looks up at me and smiles snuggling into my oversized couch. I walk to the hall closet and pull out a blanket and walk back to her and cover her up.

"Thank you." she replies. I kiss the top of her head and walk into the kitchen. "What are you in the mood for?" I call over to her as I open a drawer and pull out some menus.

"Well bring them here and we can decide. Chinese I think!" she calls back to me and I sit down beside her.

Ok well these are all the Chinese ones here." I place 4 menus in front of her and then separate the others in piles.

"These ones are pizza, these ones Thai and then this one is Italian." The menus are spread out on the glass coffee table and she picks one up and looks at it.

"Can we just order some pizza, I don't care what kind, but this is all very weird."

"What's so weird?" I ask collecting the menus.

"Umm… well nothing, pizza's fine." I nod my head and ask what toppings she would like.

"No olives or anything spicy. I'm ok with everything else." She shouts at me as I place the order on my phone.

"Are you going to call them?" she asks.

"Oh I did it on my phone." I tell her walking back to the couch.

"Did you text them?" she asks giggling.

"No, I have an app." I say seriously.

"You have an app for your phone to order pizza?" she asks sitting up in the couch.

"Yes. I am a bachelor you know." I smile my crooked smile and she leans over and wraps her arms around me.

"Hmmmm…" she smiles on my lips and I take the blanket and cover us both. I kiss her softly but then the pressure builds and I start to become a little impatient, so I move so she's on top of me and I rub my hands under her shirt and up to her breasts. She moans as she kisses behind my ear and I swiftly pull her top off. Just as I throw it on the floor my phone rings. I reach over to grab it and Bella groans rolling off of me.

"Sorry babe, it could be work." She sinks back into the couch then decides to get up and go into the kitchen.

"Agent Cullen." I say into my phone.

"Agent Cullen, this is Mary from Judge Reimer's office. I believe that I have some papers for you that were faxed over." I stand and pick up the remote and turn the TV off.

"Yes thank you, I'll send someone to pick them up tomorrow morning." I turn to face Bella and she's standing there in nothing but her underwear. My mouth drops open and I momentarily go numb.

"Agent Cullen? Did you hear me?" Mary asks.

"I'm sorry, no."

"Judge Reimer said that this should be taken care of tonight. He's expedited this for you and wants it done immediately." My shoulders drop and I rub my face with my hands.

"Alright, fax it to this number and I'll take care of it tonight." I give her the number to my fax in my office and I hold up a finger to Bella.

I end the call and place another one.

"Emmett, call Jasper. Papers are signed and the Judge wants it taken care of tonight. Call everyone, briefing in 35 minutes." I look at Bella and she pouts a little.

"Make that 1 hour." I hang up and throw the phone on the couch. I rush over to her, pick her up and carry her upstairs to my master bedroom.

**A/N: Hey I hope that you liked it. Don't forget to check out my new blog on my profile page. Katrina is still updating it with pictures and stuff so be patient. **

**Thanks again for your reviews and keep up the great reviewing.**

**Chapter 22 is in the works so sometime next week is when you'll get it.**

**Peace out! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight, SM Does.**

**EXCITING NEWS AT THE BOTTOM. **

**EPOV**

I rolled us over as I slipped my hand up her shirt. I cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between my fingers. She threw her head back as I licked the valley leading to her tits.

"Mmmm Edward… so good." I smiled against her skin and started to kiss down to her stomach as she writhed beneath me. I kneed her legs open and settled myself between her. She was clawing at my back hard so I took her hands in both of mine and raised them above her head holding them with one hand. I reached over to the bedside table and pulled out my extra pair of handcuffs all the while grinding against her pussy with my thigh.

I cuffed one wrist and brought the cuffs through the small iron spindles and cuffed the other wrist prohibiting her to escape. She looks up at me jerking the cuffs.

"Edward… what are you doing?" she asks panicking slightly. I start to kiss her face and down the side of her neck.

"Shhhhh… Just feel what I can do to you." I said at the base of her ear. She relaxes into the pillows and closes her eyes. Now that I have free hands I'm able to rein in her body. Her legs are still spread and I move onto my knees hovering over her. I slowly unbutton her blouse while I grind against her sex. I can see her nipples through the blouse as I spread it apart. Sure enough there they are poking through her see-through lace bra.

"Fuck." I mutter to myself. I swirl circles around her nipples and she thrusts up into my groin.

"Easy now," I tell her, bringing my face to her breasts as my hands cup the sides of them pushing them together forcing them to kiss my face. I inhale deeply and I can't be any harder than I already am. Her breasts are a large size and seeing them spill over her bra when I squeeze them sends me into overdrive. I quickly glance at my watch and notice that I have to leave in 50 minutes. I look back to Bella and her chest is heaving up and down with lust clouding her eyes.

I snap open her front clasp and her tits spill out of the torturous restraints and into my waiting hands. I massage and rub them all around and suck on her nipples creating moans and groans from her. She pleads with me to take her and that's exactly what I have planned.

I move off of her and to the side I unbutton her dress pants and slide them down, revealing, once again, a matching black lace see-through thong. Once I throw her pants somewhere behind me, I spread her legs and look at her glistening before me. She's wet with arousal and I move her underwear aside and slip my finger in. Her back arches off the bed and I smile smugly as I add a second finger.

"Edward… please, I'm going to go insane." She jerks at her cuffs again as I pump in and out of her.

"That wasn't nice, Bella; getting dressed while I was in the bathroom." I circle her clit with my thumb and watch as she takes her bottom lip in her mouth and her eyes shut tightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you had to go and I didn't want to start something that you wouldn't be able to finish." She pants.

"Oh honey, I always finish." She whimpers when I say that I can't take it anymore. I take off my pants and remove my shirt as well. I thrust inside of her and she yells out in pleasure.

I sit her up just a little against the headboard with her hands just behind her head now and I pump into her slowly, but the pressure is building so I take her in my arms and flip us so she's on top and I her wrists are crossed as the cuffs stop her. She rubs herself against me hard and her tits are bouncing in my face hitting me every time she thrusts up. I take one nipple in my mouth, sucking hard, maybe even biting down a little and grab the other with my hand and squeeze. This sends her into a frenzy and before I know it she's moving against me like it was all in slow motion. Her hair's all around us and her back is swaying as she grinds against me causing my own release.

She whispers my name and I bite and squeeze harder. She collapses on me and I hold onto her tightly, wishing that I didn't have to leave so soon.

"I have to go." I whisper in her ear. Her body slumps into mine and I pull back looking into her eyes as I take her hair and hold it back at the base of her neck in a bun.

"I know, just be careful ok?" She tells me more so than asking. I silently nod as I kiss her slowly on the lips and she moves off of me, but not too far because she's still cuffed. I open the drawer and grab the keys throwing them to her. She raises an eyebrow and I snort through my nose.

"Oh sorry," I say picking up the keys from between her thighs and dragging my finger along her sex as I do.

I tickle all the way up her arm as she shudders at the wake my fingers leave.

I slip the key inside the slot and twist popping the cuffs off instantly. I take her wrists in my hands and rub them gently where there's a small red line forming. I kiss them as I sit on the edge of the bed. She sighs and crawls behind my back and kisses my neck.

"Babe, I have to go," I say, rolling my head around. She pulls back and over to the other side of the bed where her blouse is.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you." I smile and pull on my dress pants. I walk over to my closet and pull out my bullet proof vest and strap it on on top of my tank top. She's sitting at the edge of the bed and fiddles with the buttons as she pokes them through the holes.

I grab my grey v-neck t-shirt and pull it on over top of my vest. I walk over to her and pull her up standing. I take her chin in my fingers and look deep into her eyes.

"Hey, I love you. You know that right?" I ask as her eyes well up with tears. Why is she always crying? Can't I make her happy at all? A tear rolls down her cheek and I swipe it away.

"I know." She sniffles and I breathe through my nose.

"Then why are you always crying? Are you not happy with me?" I ask.

"No it's not that. I'm just worried about you, that's all. I know what Billy and Aro are capable of and I'm worried that you're not going to catch them or even worse, that you're going to get hurt in the process." I smile and kiss her softly.

"I'll be home soon Bella, you don't need to worry. Where is that feisty Bella that I knew just a couple weeks ago, days actually?" She smiles at me and pushes her hair back behind her head.

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I'm all sentimental all of a sudden. I trust you and your team. Just be careful, ok?" She says hugging me.

"Bella…" I say in a warning tone.

"I know I know, I just have to say it. It makes me feel better knowing that I said it." We laugh together as I walk over to the night stand and grab my badge. I look up at her and she's standing there shifting her weight from leg to leg.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She bites her bottom lip and half smiles.

"Ummm… I was just wondering if… well I mean it's ok if…"

"Bella, just spit it out." I say standing there pulling on my dress shirt, buttoning the cuffs.

"Well, I'm not sure where to go. I mean, do you want me to leave?" I chuckle at her sudden innocence and walk over to her. I take her face in my large hands and bend down so we're eye level. I kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her eye lids as she closes them.

"I never want you to leave, which reminds me. I need to talk to you when I get back. It's important and I think we need to discuss where this is going." I motion a finger between us. Her eyebrows crease and I smooth them with my fingers.

"Nothing bad, my Bella, just relax." She breathes a sigh of relief and smiles.

"Can I take a shower? Would you mind?" She asks.

"Of course you can." I say nodding my head. Just then the doorbell rings and I look towards the hallway.

"Looks like the pizza's here, go hop in the shower, I'll take care of the pizza, then I have to leave. I think I'm already late as it is." I kiss her one more time on the lips and swat her butt as I walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs.

"Hey Edward!" she calls. I turn around and see her poking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Can I ask Rose and Alice over to keep me company just till you get back? They're probably going through the same feelings as I am and I can't eat all that pizza myself.

"Uhh… sure ya, anything you want. My home is your home." I say smiling.

"Oh umm… ok, humph… thanks." With that she pops back into the bathroom shutting the door.

The doorbell rings again and I grab my wallet and run over to the door.

I can already smell the pizza and my mouth starts to salivate. I open the door and smile at the delivery man.

He gives me the total and I wince not having enough in my wallet.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I jog into my office and grab some bills that are lying on my desk then jog back to the door. I give him the money and he thanks me with an odd look on his face.

"You're welcome." I say curiously. He leaves and I open the pizza box and smell the delicious aroma that gets me every time.

I quickly grab a piece biting into it and almost burn my mouth at its temperature.

"Ahhhh hawt!" I spit the piece out and walk over to my office and grab the warrant that was faxed then jog into the kitchen to grab my keys looking back at the pizza once again tempted to take a piece with me.

"Oh forget it." I say to myself as I walk to the door and out towards my car. I get in and drive towards the office.

I pull into the FBI parking lot and go through my regular routine. Once I pass security and up the elevators to my designated floor, I walk into the briefing room and see all my men standing there. Jasper looks at his watch the back at me.

"Yeah sorry. Ok, I've got the warrant and it's being issued tonight at the request of Judge Reimer. What do we have for location?" I ask looking around the room.

"Well sir, Aro was spotted outside Killer's nightclub and we're still tracking a 20 for Black. Shouldn't be long though," says one of the guys from the back of the room, holding a file.

"Ok, Emmett talk to me." I say placing my foot on a chair and resting my arm on my thigh.

"Well, I've got the blueprints for the club and I've got men assigned to all exits. There's not much left, Edward." I rub my face with my hands and shake my head.

"Ok, well then…" I'm interrupted by the same guys at the back of the room.

"Agent Cullen, we have a 20 on Black. He's by the docks at the east harbour."

"Great, let's split into the usual teams and suit up." I say standing tall clapping my hands together.

The men scramble out of the room and down a couple floors to the artillery room. I follow along with Em and Jas.

Once suited up with ammo and our radios are in place, we make our way to the large vans and drive off. Half of us go towards the docks and the other half towards the club. Emmett, Jasper and I plus 10 other men are heading to the club for Aro.

All of us are silent in the van on the way over. Some of us have our heads resting between our legs, some are looking straight ahead and some are closing our eyes leaning our heads against the back of the van listening to their iPods while snapping their gum. We all know what kind of situation we're going into here and it's very serious. We're going after mob men and it's very dangerous. There's a knock coming from the front of the van along with a "ONE MINUTE!" warning.

I nudge the shoulder of the guy beside me who takes out his ear buds and places them in his side pocket. We all pull our masks down and prep our guns, making sure the clip is full of bullets and the safety is off. The silence in the van is eerie and I suddenly get a nervous feeling in my gut. I look around spotting Jasper and Emmett. All our eyes connect and my heart starts to beat harder.

"Something's wrong, something's not right." Just before I'm able to call it off, the van comes to an abrupt halt and the doors fly open. The men are jumping out and taking their positions. I have no other choice but to execute the order of the warrant.

"Alright let's move, on my count."

**A/N: Ok so I have some exciting news. I was working the other night and I met an older couple. We got to talking and somehow landed on the subject of Twilight. They're an older couple like 60 or something. Anyways, i was telling them that i was going to try out for a part in the movie. Kate I wanted to try out for Kate, anyways, he told me to give him my email address cause his daughter is part of the casting crew and is coming back this fall to Vancouver to start filming. I asked if he was serious and he told me that he called his daughter in England and told her all about me, ( we had met the night before, now its the next night.) So i gave him my email address and his wife took a pic of me saying that she would email their daughter that night. The wife showed me a hat that had printed on the side of it **

**Twilight Saga **

**New Moon, **

**Vancouver '09 **

**How cool is that? I told her that if she emails me, fabulous if not, that's cool too. **

**I WANT TO BE IN THE MOVIE. AS AN EXTRA EVEN!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Twilight...blah blah blah.**

**Thank you Nobi for the super fast editing. You truly are my princess.**

**Super Thank you to Anita who helped me discover a character in this story, i can't say who because it would spoil it, but thanks Anita for helping sort out my thoughts. **

**So here we go. Hold on tight...Drama is about to begin.**

**BPOV**

I run my hands through my hair to rinse out all the conditioner and twist the ends. I wash my face and the rest of my body. I apply some deep treatment conditioner to my thick hair and almost use half the bottle with its length.

I quickly shave my legs and other important places. I can't stop thinking about Edward and me. I love that we just somehow seem to relax into a comfortable state with each other. I smile thinking back to when he pinched my chin and reminded me that he loves me. I couldn't be happier. Then he asked where my feisty attitude went to, and to be perfectly honest with myself, I'm not entirely sure. I used to be this strong independent woman but when I'm in the arms of Edward, I turn into a _girl._

I quickly rinse the shaving cream off my legs and rinse my hair. I step out of the shower and wrap a large towel around my body and grab another one for my hair. I wipe the mirror and stare at myself. I can see that I'm genuinely happy and my smile grows bigger and bigger with each passing minute. I shake my head and continue into the bedroom and realize that I don't have any spare clothes with me. I stop in the middle of the bedroom and look towards Edward's closet. I readjust the towel around my body to make it tighter and shake my hair out of the towel and rub it vigorously all over my head. I throw my hair back and drop the hair towel on the bench at the end of the bed. I walk over to the house phone that's on the nightstand and dial Alice's number.

"Hello?" Alice's voice trickles over the phone and I sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Ali, just wondering what you were doing tonight?" I ask looking at the rustled sheets that were occupied about minutes ago.

"Nothing much, just staying in. Your boyfriend called mine and now it seems that I'm left hanging, why d'you want to get together?" She asks me. I lean back in the bed and rest my head against Edward's pillow.

Wow I've got it bad!

"Bella! Are you still there?" She asks. I snap out of my daydream and shake my head.

"Yeah sorry, hey do you want to come over? I have pizza and I'm not sure that I can finish it myself."

"OH! I would LOVE that!" She exclaims.

"Great, hey call Rosalie and see if she wants to come. The more the merrier. Let me give you the address." Alice agrees and promises to be there with Rose in tow in 30 minutes.

We hang up and I still have the problem with nothing to wear. So I walk to Edward's closet and open the double mirrored doors.

It's so big.

The inside is filled with suits, dress shirt and dress pants. I look around and there are absolutely no causal clothes.

"Hmmmmm…" I step back from the obsessively organized closet and shut the doors. I look around the room and roll my eyes and smile because I didn't notice the dresser against the far side of the room. I walk over and open the third from the top drawer. There are some sweat pants and old band shirts. I shrug my shoulders and take them out, walking over to the bathroom. I shed my towel and hang it up behind the door. I slip his 'Beatles' shirt on along with the grey Nike sweatpants. I hear the doorbell ring so I jog out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and down the hall to the front door. I notice that the door's unlocked, maybe Edward didn't lock it when he left. So I open it and Alice and Rose come walking through holding a bottle of wine.

"Wine and pizza?" I ask as Rose hands me the bottle. I look back to them and see them standing there with their mouths hanging open. I smile and walk around to the front of them and close each of their mouths.

"You want a tour?" I ask giggling. They mutely nod their heads and I take them all throughout Edward's bachelor pad.

"How is possible that he lives in a place like this and be an FBI agent? They can't make that much money to afford bamboo flooring throughout both floors." Alice asks pushing her plate across the coffee table and picking up her glass of Merlot.

"I'm not sure; obviously he has money somehow, but I haven't asked, nor do I think I should. It's none of my business really. I'm just happy to be with him." I bring my hand to my mouth to stifle a small burp.

"Well I'm happy for you," Rose says with a smile.

"So what's going on with you Rose? Have you talked to Emmett yet about where you're going to stay?" She lets out a big sigh and leans back on the couch.

"No I'm not sure that he would really want a woman like me living with him." Both Alice and I give her dirty looks and she sits up.

"I mean, my hair sheds a lot, the shower drain would always be clogged. There would be tampons on the shelf beside the closet. My clothes would overtake his bedroom and his whole apartment would smell like a woman. I can't see Emmett being the type of man that would want that. Right now, it's filled with video games, old take out containers and guy magazines. I feel bad invading his space like that." Both Alice and I nod our heads in agreement and suddenly my vision starts to become obscure. I hear moaning and I know that it's Alice and Rose.

"Guys!" Alice's panicked voice fills the room.

"I can't see anything… both of you are blurry! What's going on?" I reach my hand out in front of my face and try to reach for her.

"I can't see anything either, it's all so blurry! Rose, are you ok?" Through my blurred vision I see her slumped over on the couch and I stand to go to her but I didn't see the bottle of red wine on the table and I knock it off and onto the cream colored rug.

"Alice, where's your phone?" I wait for her to respond, but to no avail I notice that Alice is slumped over as well.

"Oh shit! oh shit! oh shit!" I start to panic while I crawl over to Alice and feel her jean pockets for her cell phone. I feel it in her back pocket and I rush to take it out. I hold the phone in my hand and stare at it. I'm worried now because I can't see the numbers on the screen. She has a touch phone, not a phone with buttons that I could count the digits 1-10.

I throw the phone on the floor and lean forward to check for a pulse on her neck. I can feel a steady drumming so I crawl over to Rose and check her for a pulse. I get the same result, but I'm worried what's going to happen when I pass out and then there will be no chance of getting help. I need to do something now. I stand cautiously and hold my arms out in front of me to feel my way around. This is my first time here in Edward's apartment and I wish that I would have remembered where his house phone is. That phone would have buttons on it.

"Bella?" I stand stock still as my heart beat furiously at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?" I ask with a shaky breath.

"You don't know me, well you do, but it's been a while." Even though my vision is blurred and I can't make out her face, I close my eyes to try and concentrate on her voice. My breathing becomes heavy and I start to move around trying desperately to find something that I can defend myself with. I somehow make it to the hallway and into Edward's office. I stumble over to his desk tripping along the way and round the back of it.

I roughly pull open the drawers and shove my hands in trying to find something that can defend me, a mail opener, a knife, ANYTHING. I pull the bottom drawer open and my hands land on cold metal. My chest is heaving up and down as I pick up his gun and shakily point it out in front of me.

"Tell me who you are?" My voice breaking.

"My name is Sherry dear." She says as I blink my eyes lids and move my eyes back and forth trying to focus.

"What have you done to me and my friends?" I ask holding the heavy gun in my hands pointing at her.

"Well, they'll all be fine. Same as you. If you would drink some water then in about 10 minutes your vision should clear. Here let my get you some." I can make out her form as she walks over to the mini fridge that Edward has in his office.

"How can I trust you and how do you know where everything is?" I ask looking around. She sets the water bottle down in front of me and I lower the gun just a bit.

"I'm Edward's assistant." She calmly says.

"Oh, ok. Well do you know what's happening to us? How our vision became blurry and why my friends passed out?" I take a large drink of the water, and I'm about to put it down when I feel it would be better if I just drank the whole thing.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" I say nervously. Her silence is becoming creepier by the second.

"You're so beautiful… I always knew that, but to actually see you. Wow. I'm so proud of you." My eyebrows nit together and I raise his gun again feeling very apprehensive. I try to place the voice but for some reason I just can't.

A ringing breaks me out of my thoughts as I look towards the phone on his desk.

"Don't answer that, please." She says walking forward. I hold the gun straight at her, she stops dead in her tracks.

"I'm going to give you 30 seconds to tell me who you are before I pull the trigger and shoot you." I shake my head from the ringing of the phone. It's getting louder and louder. My head is pounding hard and I feel slightly numb.

"What's happening to me?" I ask slinking down into the chair.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it'll all be over soon. You won't have to worry about Aro and Billy as Edward and his team are making the arrests now. It'll be just you and me. The way it always was supposed to be."

"Edward…" I murmur as I drift off into the blackness.

**A/N: OK so who is Sherry, if you guess right then I'll send you the next chapter early. If not well you just have to wait.**

**I know that there was something important I was going to say but I can't remember what it was. I hate it when that happens.**

**Ok well chapter 24 is done and ready to be posted. I'm currently working and almost done 25. I'm thinking that there are 5 more chapters left. **

**I have a new story idea, here it is...**

**Edward Cullen is the boss of a large company. One day he decides that he wants to go undercover to figure out how to make it a better company. Along the way he meets friends and foes, and falls in love.**

**It's going to be called Undercover Boss.**

**Just like the tv show. **

**What do you think. Please review and tell me.**

**Tell me anything.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you Nobi for your wonderful expertise.**

**So almost all of you guessed correctly. **

**So here you go.**

***Tissue Warning***

**EPOV**

As soon as all the arrests were made, I slipped out to the side of the building and grabbed my cell phone from my side pocket and dialed Bella's number. No answer, so I tried the home phone. It rang and rang. No answer. I instantly started to sweat and I hang up and try again, making sure that I pay attention to the numbers that I'm dialing.

Still no answer.

I place my phone back in my pocket and run back into the club only to run into Emmett.

"Something's wrong, Rose was expecting my call, she said that she would wait for me to call to make sure that I was ok. Edward, she never doesn't answer her phone." Jasper comes jogging over to us at that exact moment.

"Have you reached Alice?" I ask him.

"Yeah but all I heard was some mumbling. I don't even know where she is! Her building manager said she wasn't there when I asked her to go check on her," He exclaims. I turn around and grab my phone again.

"Well well, what can I do for you _Tony_?"

"Cut the shit Charlie, where is she?" I ask frustrated.

"What do you mean where is she? With you I suppose." He says calmly.

"Charlie if you know something and are not telling me, so help me I will make you pay!" I yell into the phone. "Where are you at this exact moment?" I ask roughly. I can feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder and I shrug it off.

"I'm in the south of France, where do you think I am?" he replies sarcastically. I huff out a breath and rub my face with my hands.

"Idiot!" I end the call and turn to face my colleagues.

"Come on, we need to get back to my place, the other officers can handle it from here."

"What about the girls?" Emmett asks.

"Both Alice and Rose went to my place to be with Bella while I was gone. We ordered pizza but then the warrant came through and we had to execute it tonight leaving her alone. She asked if she could have them over and I told her that was fine. Now we can't get a hold of them and we need to get back to my place." I run past them and into the waiting Crown Victoria that was driven by another agent.

"Paul, I need your vehicle!" I yell over to him. He looks up and waves his hand off. Emmett, Jasper and I climb in and take off down the road towards my place.

The ride there is silent, I can see Emmett in the back seat, rocking back and forth in anticipation, Jasper beside me is staring straight ahead, eyes closed as if he was saying a silent prayer, with no expression on his face.

I turn down a street when I notice smoke billowing from the middle of the next street. I can see flickers of yellow and orange. I shake my head and realize that that's the same street that Bella and Alice have their store on.

"Oh fuck!" I exclaim. I push the pedal harder as I speed down to the end of the road and turn right at the lights to meet the other street. Once I turn right again onto the street that has the fire, all three of us can clearly see that it's 'Bella Donna' up in flames.

I bring the car to a stop a couple stores down and Jasper's out of the car before I put it into park along with Emmett. I jump out and run as fast as I can towards the store. The fire is coming from the back of the store with smoke pouring out the cracks from the front. All three of us draw our guns and Emmett smashes the front door glass with his elbow and turns the lock that's just inside. The smoke is black and we can't see inside. Both Jasper and I pull on Emmett's shirt telling him to wait till the smoke dissipates a little so we can see where we're going. Once it becomes a little clearer we enter calling out the names of our women.

"BELLA!"

"ALICE!"

"ROSIE!"

We start coughing and I grab a piece of cloth on the floor and hold it to my nose. As soon as I do, my eyebrows crease and I look at the cloth that I'm holding and my heart almost leaps out of my chest.

I drop to my knees and throw my gun on the floor. Emmett and Jasper call out for me and I can't move, I can't breathe.

"Edward, they were here, their cell phones were in the changing rooms. We need to get out of here, the fire has spread from the back room and is coming towards us. We need to leave! NOW!" Jasper says pulling me up by my arm. I grab my gun and run out with them and over to the sidewalk across the street where some people have come out to view the business burn.

"HAS ANYONE CALLED THE FIRE DEPARTEMENT!" Just as I ask, I can hear the sirens blaring in the background and I can't help but think that they're too late.

A loud hissing comes from inside the store and seconds later the building explodes sending glass and drywall every which way. I cover my head and wait till all the debris has fallen from the air. I stand up and walk into the middle of the street staring at the burning building.

"NOOOOO!" I wail, falling to my knees. I grip my Beatles t-shirt in my hands as I cry into it.

It feels like hours but seconds later I'm being pulled away by some fireman and taken to an awaiting ambulance. Jasper is in another ambulance across the road breathing into an oxygen mask, and I can hear Emmett yelling at someone on the phone. From what I can make of the conversation, it sounds like Charlie.

The paramedic attaches the mask to my face and turns on the oxygen.

"Agent Cullen, you need to keep this mask on you for 15 minutes. It will clear out your lungs sir." I nod at him as he starts to clean my wounds from the explosion. Some glass is embedded in my arm and chest but apart from that all I can think about is how I can't lose her.

_**3 weeks later….**_

I'm officially a shell of my former self. I walk around my place pacing back and forth trying to fit together a puzzle that doesn't seem to have all the pieces. I sit down on the couch and stare at the open skyline and think off nothing but what went wrong.

I wake up every morning thinking of her, I go to bed thinking of her. I don't talk to my family or other friends. Heck I barely talk to Em and Jasper. They both feel the same way I do. All three of us stay in our little bubble of self destruction.

My mom has come to stay with me for a couple of days trying to take care of me. I told her all about Bella and how I loved her and she was it for me. My mother held me when I cried and she stood there when I yelled at her for not pre-rinsing the dishes before she loaded the dishwasher. She took it all, and never once talked back to me. She knew that I was mourning the loss of Bella.

After the night of the fire, the director told us to take a week off and get some rest.

HA!

I would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares of Bella standing in the fire, watching her burn with me standing in front of her store doing nothing as she screams my name to help her. I wanted to go to her but my feet were always frozen. I would talk to the guys about it and they told me that they have had similar dreams as well. 2 weeks later we were all back at work and I decided to leave early today, I have some news to deliver and it's going to take some time to do it.

I pull my car up to the gates and punch in the code. The iron gates open and I speed through and up the long driveway. I pull into my old parking spot and turn off my engine. I rest my head back against my head rest and close my eyes.

My mind drifts off to a place where I can see her running through a field. Her hair trailing behind her and the wind picks it up and twirls it around.

I can see myself running up behind her and grabbing her waist as I swing her around.

I can hear her yelp as I tickle her ribs and kiss the inside of her neck.

I can see her chocolate brown eyes as they gaze lovingly at me as I plunge into her and make love to her.

My eyebrows come together as I lean forward on the steering wheel and tears run down my face. My shoulders hunch over and I can't help the sob that comes. My breathing is shallow and a strangled yell comes from my mouth.

My whole reason for existence is gone and now I have nothing left. She's all I ever wanted and all I ever needed.

I'll never have another woman for the rest of my life. I'm going to die a single lonely man, no wife, no kids. I grip the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turn white. I bring my right arm back and punch the dash board denting the digital clock that's mounted in a computerized blue screen.

My sobs turn into heaves and I can't help all this pent up frustration that's enclosed in me. I lean back and wipe my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt and I sit there huffing out shaky breathes trying to gain some sort of control over myself. I close my eyes again and concentrate on my breathing. My eyebrows raise and two single tears run down my cheeks. My mouth opens and closes gasping for air. I grab at my chest and lean forward once again.

I sit there for who knows how long when I finally get the courage to open my car door and step out. I turn around only to be met with Emmett.

"Didn't want you to do this alone? Jasper would be here too but he's over at her mom's house." I suck in a deep breath and nod making my way past him and up the steps to the front door. I raise my hand to ring the doorbell when the door flies open to a red eyed Charlie staring back at me.

No words are exchanged as Emmett and I enter and make our way into the living room. Em and I take a seat on the couch as Charlie takes a seat in the chair directly across from us. All of our heads are bowed with our fingers intertwined resting on our knees. We sit in silence there for a while until Charlie breaks the silence.

"Did they close the case?" He whispers. I fight the tears that want to break free as I look up to him and nod my head.

"When's the funeral?" He asks biting the inside of his cheek. My chest is pounding just thinking about it. My throat is closed and Emmett tells him tomorrow. Sobs rake through my body again and Emmett's arm is around my shoulders.

"All three?" Charlie asks again.

Emmett simply nods. Charlie stands and walks down the hall and into his office. It's pin drop silent in the house and both Emmett and I can hear the cocking of a gun. We look at each other and race to his office. His door is locked and Emmett thrusts his body against it and breaks it open. There is Charlie standing in front of his fire place with a gun pointed at his head.

"Don't stop me Edward, I need to do this." He pleads with me. Emmett and I reach for our guns but stop. This isn't a police matter, this is a family matter for a man who just lost two very important women in his life along with their best friend. I raise my hands to Charlie and slowly walk towards him.

"Charlie, she never would have wanted this, nor Rose." Tears are free flowing now and my voice has dropped an octave from all the emotion I'm feeling. Emmett is walking around the back of the room behind him and Charlie turns facing the both of us.

"Please Edward, let me end my suffering. I just got her back." He pleads once again with me, as he stands there and cries, his body shaking. I sniffle and wipe at my own eyes slowly walking forward.

"Then you're going to have to kill me first Charlie. I can't stand to live without her any more than you can." I'm almost at him when he brings his thumb back and index finger forward on the gun and I lunge for him knocking him to the ground as Emmett grabs his arm and takes the gun out of his hand.

He tries to shove me off him but I grab both his arms and pin them to the floor.

"Get OFF!" He screams at me.

"Shhh Charlie, it's ok now, I'm here. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. We can grieve together, you Emmett and me. We're all in this together." He yells out in a deafening roar and I pull him up to the sitting position and let go of his arms. Just when I think he's going to fight me, he grabs my shoulders and envelopes me in a hug.

I wrap my arms around him and hug him back hard.

His shoulders are bouncing up and down as he cries into my chest.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry." I try to stifle my own tears but it's impossible.

"I know, I'm sorry too, Charlie. But she knew that we both loved her and Rose. They're in a good place now. They're resting now. It's time we move on." I could have shot myself saying those words. I will never move on, I can't she's all that I am. I just said those words for Charlie's sake.

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews, they mean the world to me. I've sent 25 to Nobi and as soon as i get it back from her, i'll post it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**You guys are the heart and soul of my writing. I hope you know that. Thank you for your awesome reviews. **

**EPOV**

After the funeral was the hardest time for me. I couldn't talk to anyone and nor did they want to talk to me. I was mean and unruly. My father asked if I could take some time off work and come stay with them for a while. I declined and walked towards the waiting limo that was reserved for families. Charlie was standing, waiting for me and I climbed in sitting beside Emmett. Charlie came in next and shut the door. We all sat in silence as the limo pulled out of the cemetery and back to the funeral home. Emmett had his head in his hands between his legs quietly sobbing. Charlie was looking out the window with his hand over his face. And me… well I was calculating all the ways that they can bury three people with no bodies.

"Emmett," I whisper quietly. He raises his head and coughs trying to pretend that he wasn't crying.

"What?" He asks.

"Can you and Jasper please meet me in my office first thing tomorrow morning? There are some things that I would like to discuss with the both of you." He simply nods and sends a text to Jasper. I nod my head and turn to look out the window.

The weekend passes quickly and before I knew it I was strolling into my office bright and early 8 am.

"Morning Sherry, how was your weekend?" I ask walking past her desk towards the break room. She looks at me and smiles large.

"It was wonderful Agent Cullen thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't make it for the funeral. I had plans with family that I couldn't get out of." I smile and nod at her.

"Thank you." I walk down the hallway but am stopped when Sherry addresses me again.

"She's beautiful you know. I'm sure she would have made a wonderful partner," she calls out to me. I slowly turn around and stare at what she just said. I don't recall ever introducing Sherry and Bella to each other.

"Again, thank you." I continue to stare at her as she fiddles with the bow on the side of her sweater. She nods her head slightly and smiles. Something in my gut is telling me that this isn't right. But maybe I'm just losing it. Going crazy or something. I've known Sherry for over 10 years.

Then again I've never seen her act like this.

"Sherry, Agent McCarty and Agent Whitlock are coming to meet with me this morning. Please send them in when they arrive. Offer them coffee and close the door when you leave, do you understand?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. She nods her head and turns away quickly.

"Hmmm…" I mutter to myself as I walk to the break room to grab some coffee.

As I pour the cream in my coffee and add sugar, I think back a month ago to recall the strange behavior that she was displaying even then. So amongst all my thoughts, I come up with a theory. I quickly stir my coffee and walk back to my office. My door is shut so I know that the guys are in there. I open my door and see two solemn looking men sitting on my couch.

"Hey," I say as I make my way around my desk sitting down. I take a sip of my coffee and place it on the desk.

"What did you call us down here for Edward? We still have some time off work and we've got some things that need clearing up at home." I intertwine my hands in front of me and place them on my desk smiling.

"What the fuck are you smiling at!" Emmett yells at me.

"Guys I need you to listen for a moment. I think that I should explain some things to you. So just hear me out ok? And cool it, Em." Jasper huffs out a breath and twirls his fingers in the air telling me to continue.

"Look I don't think the girls are dead." Both of their eyes shoot over to mine and Emmett jumps off the couch and over to me.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME! I BURIED MY GIRLFRIEND THREE DAYS AGO ALONG WITH HER TWO BEST FRIENDS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THEY'RE…" I stand and cup my hand over Emmett's mouth as Jasper watches from his chair.

"Emmett, stop! I said hear me out!" He pushes me and I fall back in my chair.

"Better be good Cullen." Emmett sneers at me.

"Em enough, let's just hear him out," Jasper says, sitting up straighter in his chair, leaning forward.

I straighten myself out and take a sip of my coffee as Emmett stands in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Ok so this is what I think…" I talk for almost 20 minutes telling them about how I think Sherry knows what's going on. I tell them about her weird behavior whenever I mentioned Bella. I tell them about Sherry becoming nervous when talking about Aro and Billy, I tell them everything.

"So Edward, what are you trying to tell us?" Jasper asks.

"Well let's face the facts. They only found their cell phones at the store right? There really wasn't any trace of bodies…"

"That's because they were burned in the fire." Jasper says quietly.

"No Jasper, I don't think so. I mean from the evidence taken at my place, it all points to them being kidnapped. Someone could have taken their stuff there. Sherry's too happy now and it's a total switch from a couple weeks ago. She knows something." I huff out and lean back in my chair.

"I don't know Edward, it's a stretch, but maybe." Jasper runs his hands down his face and sighs.

"I'm not sure I can investigate this, knowing that she really is dead. I'm not sure I can put myself through all of it over again." I nod my head at Jasper's heartbroken words and then I come up with an idea.

"Ok, let me show you then what I mean." I press the intercom button on my phone.

"Yes Agent Cullen?"

"Sherry could you come in here please?"

"Be right there." I raise my eyebrows at the guys and they both roll their eyes.

Sherry opens the door and strolls in.

"What can I do for you?" She asks cheerily.

"Sherry, the director has decided to re-open the case concerning 'Bella Donna', I was wondering if you could grab me the files so the other agents and I could have another look." I say to her.

"Umm… what do you mean re-open? I thought that it was an open and closed case?" I tent my fingers on the desk and smile.

"Yes, well it seems like there is some information regarding the lack of bodies. That has some of the investigators worried."

"Oh, so you think that maybe they weren't burned?" She asks as her face turns pale white.

"Well, it looks like there was an informant within the FBI that says otherwise." I'm totally making up this story just to get a reaction out of her. Her face is starting to show a sheen of sweat and I look to the other guys. They notice as well and sit up more in their seats.

"Sherry, are you alright? You awfully pale, here sit down." Jasper rises from his chair and guides Sherry to sit.

"Can I get you some water?" He asks walking over to my mini fridge in the corner.

"No Jasper, stop." I stand from my chair and walk around my desk. I walk over to my door and close it quietly and slowly. I walk back to Sherry and kneel down in front of her. I take her hands in mine and stare into her eyes.

"Sherry, I need to ask you something." She gazes down at me and her eyebrows crease.

"Sherry, this is important and I need you to be honest with me. She closes her eyes and I look to Emmett and then to my phone. He knows I want him to press record on the answering machine. He gives me a slight nod as I take her face in my hands.

A lone tear slips from her eye and I wipe it away softly.

"Sherry, I trust you. I've known you for a long time and I need you to do the right thing. It's very important."

With a shaky breath she mutters. "I'm not sure I can help."

I smile and rub her cheek with my thumbs.

"I know you can." I say quietly. We sit there for a few minutes and Jasper and Emmett are standing behind me.

"Sherry, it's very important that you tell me where Bella, Rose and Alice are." Her chin starts to quiver and then she shakes her head rapidly. I can hear the heavy breathing of the guys behind me and I quickly need to get this under control or they're going to break. I hold Sherry's face as she struggles against me.

"They didn't really die did they Sherry?" I ask calmly. Now she breaks out into big sobs and hunches over into my shoulder.

"Sherry please; I know that you know something and you need to tell me. They could be in danger and we have to get to them." She shakes her head no and leans back in the chair.

"No, you can't find them. I've waited for so long just to talk to her. Just to see her. And now that I have, I can't let her go." My heart leaps at this information and I start to wipe at the tears in my own eyes. My voice starts to crack.

"Sherry, please tell us where they are! I can help you, I can get you some sort of deal for telling us." I plead with her now and she straightens up in her chair and gasps holding her hand to her mouth.

"Oh no! What have I done! You tricked me!" She yells. I stand and pull her up and Emmett takes my cuffs from my back and hands them to me. I take them and turn Sherry around as she cries.

"No! It wasn't supposed to be like this. How could you do this to me Edward? Don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want Bella to be happy?" She struggles against me as Jasper calls for a female agent. I bring my mouth to her ear and whisper, "You did this to yourself sweetie, I'm sorry it had to happen this way, I really am. You need to tell me where they are."

She hangs her head in defeat.

"In the warehouse that you guys staked out. They're there." I thrust Sherry into the arms of the female agent and the guys and I run out of my office and down to the lobby. All of us jump over the turnstile at the security check point and race out of the building and into my car.

I've never driven as fast as I did at that moment. Emmett and Jasper are prepping their guns and I hand Jasper mine to cock it and take the safety off.

I round the corner to the warehouse and drive right up to the front doors. I slam the breaks on and we all get out of the car. I look at them and we all nod our heads in understanding. I position my gun in front of me as Jasper picks the lock. The door opens and Emmett is the first one in. Jasper and I enter taking our points. Emmett's always the first one in. Then I follow with Jasper taking up the rear. We go through each floor and clear them. We make it to the top floor and there's nothing. No one's here. We lower our guns and sit on the crates in defeat. What do we do now?

**A/N: Please Please Please review.**

**Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you Nobi for your fastness. You're wonderful.**

**Thank you for all the reviews that I've gotten. You make me want to write and update faster.**

**Here we go.**

**BPOV**

We've been holed up here for about a month. I'm not sure if anyone's looking for us with the amount of time that has gone by. Rose, Alice and I are beside ourselves and terribly scared.

I never thought that I would see her again and I now wish that I never did.

"Do you think they're looking?" Rose asks.

"I know they are. They would never give up." I tell her sternly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but think that since she told us about the funeral, they would feel defeated and forget about us." She says sadly.

"It's driving me crazy to think that they think we're dead. I can't handle it, I'm going to go nuts!" Alice cries. I crawl over to her and take her in my arms as Rose rubs her back.

"It's ok Ali, we'll get out of this. I promise you." I say unsure of what the future holds. All I know is that I still feel connected to Edward so he has to know that I'm alive.

_**Days later….**_

"I can't stand being in this room or whatever it is." I rip open another wrapper to another granola bar and break the seal of the water bottle.

"Ok we need to come up with some sort of plan. The next time she comes in here we have to somehow take her down." Rose says.

"But how, she always has that guy with her pointing a gun at us." Alice says. I take a bite of my granola bar and chew it silently. I didn't bother to tell the girls who she is. It wouldn't have mattered anyways. I can't believe it either. I finish my granola bar and take a big drink of my water.

"Ok well I'm going to try and get some rest." Alice says.

"Yeah me too I guess." Rose curls up behind Alice and I smile leaning back against the cold concrete wall. I pull my hoodie tighter around me and close my eyes.

I'm almost asleep when I hear some shuffling around from the next room. I open my eyes and place my hands on the wall. My breathing picks up and I turn on my knees. I hear some mumbling outside and I quickly crawl over to Rose and Alice and shake them.

"What, Bella?" Alice groggily turns over and sits up.

"I can hear voices. Help me shout!" Rose stirs awake and we all crawl towards the door.

**EPOV**

What are we going to do now?

"Come on, we should get back to the agency, go over to the holding cells and ask Sherry why she lead us on this wild goose chase." Jasper says standing and holstering his gun. I shake my head and stand.

We all walk over to the open door when I hear something.

"Guys wait! Did you hear that?" I ask jogging back to the crates. The guys come over and we stand there silently just listening. We don't hear anything, yet we stand and wait. Then all of a sudden we hear the slightest whimper. All three of us at the same time draw our guns and point them at the corner of the room where it's coming from. We rush over there and notice a rug covering a small area, Jasper leans over and pulls the rug away revealing a hidden door in the ground.

"Shit, Emmett break the lock." I yell at him.

"Edward!" I hear her soft voice come through and throw my gun down and get on my knees.

"Bella! Is that you?" I yell right back.

"Oh Edward, we're here, all of us are here!" Tears jerk at my eyes and Em and Jasper get on there knees with me.

"ALICE!"

"ROSE!"

The scream and quiet sobs can be heard from below.

"Thank God you're alive, I've been dying inside. I love you so much!" I yell at her.

"Edward, I love you too but can you just get us out of here?" she asks.

"Oh shit yeah!" Emmett grabs the lock and tries to break it open by hitting it with the bottom of his gun.

"It's not working!" He shouts. Jasper tries to pick it with his kit and no luck there.

"Girls! I need you to stand back as far away from the door as possible. I need to shoot the lock off!" I yell. She agrees and knocks when they're safe.

I take my gun and stand up. I angle my gun so I would hit the lock directly on its side. I bring my gun up to my face, close my right eye and pull the trigger. A loud pop rings through the warehouse and I kick the broken lock to the side and unlatch the clasp the lock went through. I pull the door up and look inside. It's dark except for a small flashlight and I see Bella, Alice and Rose huddled in the corner covering their ears. I jump down skipping the ladder and Em and Jasper follow me.

"Bella!" She lifts her head up and I can see her tears washing her face. I run to her and take her in my arms.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I thought I lost you!" She cries into my chest. I nuzzle my nose in her hair and breathe in deeply.

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault." I hold her as she rocks back and forth in my arms. I look above her head and see Emmett and Rose kissing and Jasper and Alice have their foreheads pressed together in a silent conversation.

"Come on baby, let's get you girls out of here." I help her up and lead her over to the opening. I let her go up the ladder first and then I follow. Then Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper.

I grab Bella's waist and hold her tight not letting her go. She wraps her arms around me and I can tell that she's weak. All the girls are.

I scoop her up and carry her bridal style out of the building and over to my car. Rose sits on Emmett's lap in the back seat and Alice on Jasper. I gently place Bella in the passenger seat and run around to the driver side. Once I get in I lean over and take her fragile face in my hands. I place a gentle kiss on her chapped lips and hold them there feeling how alive she really is.

"I've missed you." I whisper.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." She whispers back.

"I never gave up on you, I couldn't."

"I know, thank you Edward." I kiss her chastely once again and turn back to the steering wheel. I start the engine and out onto the main road towards the hospital all the while holding her hand on my thigh.

The girls got checked out and after tests were done and physical were complete, they were only dehydrated. They were all put on an IV for a couple of hours and held overnight for observation.

That gave me some time to inform Charlie that his daughter and friends were found. And he raced down to the hospital pushing past every nurse that tried to hold him back. I flashed them my badge and they let him through. After further investigation, it was shown that Sherry was actually Bella's mom and she never really died. The story there was she faked her death to get out of the lifestyle that Charlie was involved in at the time and faking her death meant that she was able to get new identity and start a new life. Working for the FBI was an excellent way to keep in touch with what was going on with Charlie, Aro and Bella.

I thought that the FBI had better standards of who they hire and how they do background checks. I think that I might have to talk to someone about that.

Charlie was furious at Renée and he vowed that he would kill her if he ever got his hands on her. He's lucky that he only told me that because if it were anyone else, they would arrest him.

After the girls were released from the hospital, Alice went back to Jasper's place and Rose finally moved in with Emmett. Of course Emmett forced Rose to move in with him, Rose kept asking him if he was sure, but Emmett refused to listen to any of her questions and started packing her stuff up at Charlie's while she was in the hospital.

_**A month later…..**_

I twirl a piece of her hair around my finger carefully and watch her as she lies peacefully in my bed. The light is starting to shine in and I smile as she slowly wakes.

"Good morning angel." I kiss her nose and then the side of her head.

She stretches out, and as she does she shifts her legs causing some of the sheets to slip off her body.

I take stock of her beautiful body and cover one of her breasts with my mouth. I feel her hands run though my hair and tug ever so slightly.

"I thought you would never wake up?" I ask staring at her from the valley between her breasts.

Her arms are stretching above her head and then she looks down at me.

"I wasn't going to but someone forgot to close the curtains last night." She mutters in her morning voice.

"Yes well I couldn't help but take you against my window. It's always something that I wanted to do with you. And if you look at just the right angle you can see your butt cheeks imprinted on the glass." I chuckle as she lightly smacks the back of my head.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I ask sitting up. She sits up on her elbows as she covers herself with the sheets.

"What is it Edward? What's wrong?" She asks nervously.

"Well, something's been bothering me and I need to talk to you about it."

"Ok, I'm listening." I take a deep breath and start telling her how I was when I thought I lost her. How I couldn't live with myself, how Charlie couldn't live and almost killed himself. How I never wanted anyone else but her and that I would happily die a lonely, single man if I couldn't have her.

I wipe the crystal tear from her eye and kiss where the tear track was.

I tell her that finding her was the most fateful day in my whole life.

"Bella, I need you to know that I can't live without you and I want you to move in with me." Her face is motionless and she doesn't speak.

"Bella, do you think that you could say something here. You're killing me." She throws the covers off and walks into the bathroom and slams the door.

Ok so not what I was expecting. I flop back on the bed and run my hands down my face. I can hear the water start in the shower and I start to get frustrated that she's ignoring my simple request. I throw the covers off and stomp my way over to the bathroom and open the door. I walk over to the shower stall and open the glass doors revealing her naked form.

"Edward, what do you think you're doing?" I smile thinking about her feistiness has made a reappearance.

"Bella, I need an answer." I stand there as the spray from the shower starts to soak the floor.

"Don't push me away Bella, I'm not leaving." Her face pulls together and I step inside as she lowers herself to the marble tile. I take her in my arms and hold her as she cries.

"I'm not your mother Bells. I promise you that I won't leave you. I'm here to stay." I say into her ear. She looks up at me and shakes her head.

"No, I can't move in with you. If I do, I'll get attached and then you'll leave." I take her face in my hands and hold her face steady and small beads of water gather on her eyelashes, she blinks them away and looks back and forth into my eyes.

"Baby, look at me! I won't leave. I couldn't. You're my life now, always."

"No you're just saying that!" She slaps my hands away and starts to stand. I stand, grab her and pin her against the shower glass. My sweatpants are soaked but I don't care.

She cries harder and I watch as she has an emotional break down. The doctor's said that it would happen and to be ready for it. All I had to do was keep reassuring her that I wouldn't leave.

"They all leave." She spits out.

"Who, Bella, who leaves?" I coax her to unleash her emotions to finally get them out. Once the brunt of the emotional breakdown is out, it would only get better from there.

"Jacob left, he didn't have to. He could have come to college with me and stayed away from Billy, now he's dead. Charlie wasn't there when I was growing up, I never knew my father. The father I did know is now in prison and I can't see him when I want too. My mother faked her death virtually pushing me out of her life. You're next, I just know it. Can you please let GO OF ME!" She shouts.

"Bella, don't you know how much I love you? Don't you know that I would move the mountains for you? Can't you see that you are my world, my everything?" She shakes her head no and tries to escapes my grasps.

"MARRY ME THEN!" I yell at her. Her eyes pop open wide as she gasps for a breath.

"What did you say?" She asks spitting water from her mouth.

"I said marry me! Please. You have to, there's nothing else left without you." I start crying as I release her arms. We stand there for a few moments in the shower not saying anything.

"Yes." She whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"Yes Edward Cullen, I'll marry you."

**A/N: Please please please let me know what you think. I'm dying to know! I HAVE to know!**

**This story is going to be wrapping up soon. **

**Please please review.**

**Thank you.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. I'm thrilled.**

**EPOV**

"Say it again," I tell her.

She steps forward and wraps her arms around me.

"Yes, I will marry you, Edward Cullen." I slowly wrap my arms around her waist and hoist her up on my hips as she wraps her legs around me. I lift her slightly and push into her.

She moans and I walk to the corner where there is a bench and I turn and sit us down on it. I nuzzle my face between her breasts as she rides me.

"I love you Bella, so much," I whisper against her wet skin.

She throws her head back and pushes her breasts out to me. I grip her shoulder, hard pulling them to me and we both are sent into our climax. We rest against each other for a moment, breathing heavy.

"I want to give you the world Bella, I truly do." She lifts her head and smiles.

"Ok." She shrugs her shoulders and stands up.

"What do you mean ok? Ok to what?" I ask standing along side of her.

"I'll move in with you. I guess it's going to happen eventually so why prolong it. But don't you think that I should meet your parents?" She asks rubbing her hands along my chest and kissing my nipples.

My eyes flutter closed and I can't help but become hard again. I rub my hands on her breasts as she trails down my body and to the one spot I desire the most; her mouth.

''I want you to meet them. How about this weekend?" I ask as her hands grip my butt cheeks. "Oh Bella, don't stop baby," I pant. I can't touch her when she's down there so I grab her shoulders, stand her up and pick her up, and lay her on the floor of the large shower stall. She looks at me confused and I turn the other way around and lie opposite her.

"Ah sixty-nine, why didn't I think of that?" She asks, chuckling.

"Because dear, I'm a man." She giggles some more as we indulge ourselves on each other's body.

The rest of the morning passed quickly as she went to Charlie's to spend the day with him and pack up some of her belongings. This gave me time to shop for a wedding ring. Around lunch time I got up from my couch, flicked off the TV, grabbed my wallet and key, and headed out to the nearest jewelers.

I didn't have to drive that far out of town. I was in the center of town when I spotted a Tiffany's store.

"Hmmm, why not?" I pulled into a parking spot and turned off my car.

I got out and headed over to the front of the store. I was greeted by a man holding a glass of champagne as I entered.

"Thank you but I'm driving." He nods at me and I make my way to the middle of the large bright store.

I notice a couple ladies looking at me so I walk over to one of them and ask for some help.

"What exactly are you looking for sir?" She smile softly at me through her lashes and I cautiously smile back.

"An engagement ring, for my girlfriend." She leans back from the counter and half smiles.

"Of course, follow me please." She walks to the other side of the store and over to another counter. She bends down and opens the sliding glass doors and pulls out some diamond rings.

"Here are a couple of selections that I think would suit your needs." I take a closer look at them and realize that I can barely see the diamonds.

"Umm… do you have something bigger?" I ask, getting frustrated. Why would she show me diamond rings that don't even appear to have diamonds in them?

"Well, what's the price range that you're looking to spend, sir? That all depends on what I show you," She says sarcastically.

"Price isn't a problem, I assure you. What new stock do you have in?" I ask. She puts the other rings away and walks a couple counters down and I follow peering through the glass. I clap my hands together when I see the sparkle of the one I want.

"Now we're talking! There, that one, I want that one. May I see it, please?" I ask. She nods her head and takes out the glittering ring.

"This ring is called the Tiffany Novo. It's a brilliant cushion-cut creation with spirit, fire and style. This dazzling ring was inspired by the famous 128.54-carat Tiffany Diamond. It gives a nod to the past and a glimpse of the future." I hold the ring up close to my face as she hands me the small looking glass. I have absolutely no idea what I'm looking for or at, but I'll wing it.

"What carat is this?" I ask.

"This one is 1 carat. It's $13,500."

"Wow." I say handing her back the looking glass.

"Did you need to look at something smaller?" she asks. My eyebrows raise and I look at her questionably.

"How many carats does this particular ring range in?" I ask.

"Up to 2.5," she says looking bored.

"Look, is there a problem? Are you interested in helping me or should I ask someone else?" She picks at her nails and shakes her head.

"I'll take the 2.5 please, along with the wedding band," I say handing her back the ring. She gapes at me and I walk over to the other side of the store and wait as she wraps that up for me. She walks over to the cash register and writes up sales form and does some calculations. Every once in a while she looks up from her paper and takes a peek at me.

"Ok, would you like me to explain the details of the pricing? There is financing available and I think that maybe…" I cut her off and hand her my bank card.

"You're paying debit?" She laughs loudly and I'm very confused.

"Sir, the engagement ring itself without tax is $49,200 and the band is $3,250, with taxes that comes to $61,875."

I hold her stare and pass her my card once again.

"So?" I say and her eyes bulge out of her head. She slowly reaches for my card and proceeds to swipe it.

"Umm… I'm going to need to see some identification and I'm going to need to call the bank sir." She says completely embarrassed. I nod my head as I give her my driver's license and also, just because I'm a prick, I hand her my badge as well. She swallows loudly and walks into the back room.

I roll my eyes and turn around. I notice the security guard a couple feet away and I smile at him. He walks closer and I stare him down.

"Can I help you?" I ask, completely pissed.

"No sir, but with a purchase that large I would like to escort you to your vehicle if that's alright?" He looks over at the counter and sees my badge. I pick it up and place it back on my hip.

"Thank you that would be nice." The woman comes back and tells me that I'm cleared. Like I didn't know that.

The security guard walks me to my car and I thank him.

"Are they always cows?" I ask him. He laughs and tells me that almost all those women are single and resentful they don't have men like me coming in and buying the top of the line engagement rings. I nod in understanding, shake his hand and head home.

Later that night Bella comes home from Charlie's with 3 boxes. I help her unload them from her car and into my place. I order some pizza and we sit and eat together at the coffee table side by side.

"What I don't understand is how the three of us were drugged." She says taking a bite of her ham and pineapple pizza.

"Well, looks like the pizza was dusted with something. I was trying to take a bit of it before I left that night but it was just too hot. So I left." I say shrugging my shoulders as I take a gulp of my beer.

"He must've come in when I was getting the money from my office. I knew he looked different when I came back. But I disregarded it. I'm sorry Bella." I say scratching the back of my neck.

She leans over and kisses me on the shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm here now and it's all over. I'm glad that I really know about my mother though. I'm mad it had to turn out this way, but relieved at the same time."

"There is still her accomplice out there. I want you to keep your cell phone with you at all times. Make sure it's fully charged as well." She nods her head in understanding and continues to eat her piece.

I know that I already proposed and all but I just can't wait to give her the ring. I get up on my feet and jog to the bedroom where I stashed the ring. I roll it around in my hand and take a deep breath taking the ring out and putting it in my pocket. I jog back to the living room and over to Bella, she's just cleaning up the rest of the pizza and asks me if I would like any more. I shake my head no and take her hand and over to the French doors that overlook the water.

"Edward, what's going on?" She asks. I sit her down on the lounger and take a step back and look down at her.

"Ok there are some things that I would like to say, so please don't interrupt ok?" She nods her head and I'm so nervous.

"Oh forget it, this is nerve-racking." I run my hands through my hair. Bella stands, pulls my hands and makes me sit beside her. "Just tell me baby." I look into her brown eyes and she looks so beautiful.

"Bella… what greater thing is there for two human souls to feel that they are joined... to strengthen each other... to be at one with each other in silent unspeakable memories?"

"What are you talking about?" She giggles. I'm losing my confidence but I keep going.

"Just listen ok? Love works in miracles every day: such as weakening the strong, and stretching the weak; making fools of the wise, and wise men of fools; favoring the passions, destroying reason, and quite frankly, turning everything topsy-turvy."

"Edward, have you been googling again?" She asks laughing resting her hand against my cheek.

"Screw it… Isabella Swan, will you do the great honor of saying yes, _again_, to becoming my wife?" I reach into my pocket as I fall on my knees and take out the ring holding it up to her. Her hands fly to her mouth as she gasps.

"IT'S HUGE!" She yells.

"Ummm… it's kinda the point isn't it?" I ask sheepishly.

She breathes out through her nose and smiles.

"Yes, yes and yes. A thousand times yes!" I stand as she does, I wrap my arms around her, twirling her around in the air.

"Take me to bed Edward." With that I carry her back inside locking the doors and into my awaiting bedroom.

**A/N: The next chapter is the last one my friends. Its done and ready to be posted.**

**Please can every single one of you review something? I want to surpass my other story in reviews.**

**Thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

_**3 months later…..**_

Things seem to be coming together perfectly. I took Bella and the gang to my parents for the weekend after I re-proposed to her. My parents of course love her.

Who wouldn't?

We decided that we didn't want to wait to get married too long so we set the date for a month from then. Since that weekend so many things have happened.

The guy that was with Renée was caught outside of my apartment. Looks like he was stalking Bella and Emmett caught him one night when he and Rose had a fight and he decided he would jog 2 miles to my house. Upon arriving he noticed the guy from the bushes and crept up behind him.

His name turned out to be Phil and he was Reneé's boyfriend. He's put away in jail for the next 25 years. Sherry, or Renée, isn't getting out anytime soon as well. She pleaded guilty on multiple charges and is in prison for life. Bella has gone to visit her only once since the whole incident went down and told her that she forgives her and misses the old mom that she used to have. She had a little emotional breakdown and got all she wanted off her chest. Renée told Bella that she was sorry and she will regret it for the rest of her life.

Emmett and Rose got engaged soon after Bella and I. Rose was and still is my best friend and asked me to be her man of honor at their wedding.

I agreed.

Jasper and Alice still live together and Alice is having to go to therapy because she's still traumatized from being held hostage. But Jasper's helping her along and is a great support. He's going to propose after Rose and Emmett's wedding.

Our wedding was picture perfect. I couldn't decide on a best man so I made both Jasper and Emmett my best men. Bella had Alice as her maid of honor and Rose as a bridesmaid. Her gown was gorgeous; I've never seen a more glorious sight in my life when she walked down the isle hanging on Charlie's arm. It was as if the outside world crumbled around me and it was just her and I.

We decided to write our own vows and for me it was so easy what I wanted to say to her.

_Flashback…_

_Charlie kisses Bella on the cheek and places her hand in mine. The pastor directs us to face each other and to begin with the reading of the vows._

"_I, Edward, affirm my love to you, Bella, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you. With kindness, selflessness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you Bella to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live._

_"I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. _

_I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."_

_I wipe the tears that flow down her face as she sniffles and looks up into my eyes…_

"_Edward, I look at you and I see my best friend. Your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. Then I realize that although we were often apart you were always with me, and you were my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank God everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for loving me._

_You are God's precious gift to me, my springtime, my hope and my joy. _

_You are everything that's good and pure and true, and I worship you with my mind, body and soul._

_How blessed I am to be able to say that you are mine, to be able to love and cherish you for the rest of my days._

_I vow to always put you first in my life, always be there to comfort you in your sorrow and rejoice with you in our victories._

_May our hearts and very breath become one as we unite this day as husband and wife. I promise to be your true love from this day forward and forevermore."_

_I lean over and whisper in her ear, "Way better than mine." She giggles and elbows me in the ribs._

_End of flashback…_

I took her to Bora Bora for our honeymoon. She begged to tell her how much all of this cost and I told her that it didn't matter. She fussed for a while but I convinced her that she's worth all the money in the world and then some. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for her. We made love at least twice everyday while we were on our honeymoon. Bella eventually found out that my grandfather had died years back and left his insurance money to me considering my grandmother was already passed and my parents were financially set.

She freaked out at the total and I told her that I don't even notice it anymore.

"What do you mean you don't notice it? Don't you think 15 million is noticeable?" She squealed. I laughed and told her that I'm sure it's more than that with me putting them in savings bond and investments. She huffed and walked away, but she didn't stay away for long.

She eventually let it go hours later and told me that she was sorry and was overreacting.

I made love to her on that very floor we were standing on.

When we got back Bella went to visit Charlie and found him sitting in his office chair slumped over. She called the ambulance right away but it was too late, he died of a heart attack the night before. Weeks later at the reading of the will, Charlie had left everything to Bella, the estate, cars, and other financial investments along with some real estate in the country.

I brought her home in tears as she told me that she didn't want any of that, she just wanted her father and was looking forward to getting to know him again.

I held her for 2 days straight as she cried, screamed and yelled.

Later that week she told me that she missed her period and that she was pregnant.

I was thrilled.

**5 years later…**

I'm in a meadow full of wildflowers. Blue, white, yellow and pink that come up to my knees. Bella and I decided to take our kids to a small meadow close to our cottage in the country.

We decided to sell off Charlie's estate, keep the property in the country and build a log cabin.

I smile when I see my two children swinging on the swing back and forth, back and forth. Both our children have brown auburn hair. I watch as their hair waves at me in the wind as they pass back and forth, back and forth.

I lie in the deep flowers with my wife beside me. I pluck a periwinkle blue flower from above my head and trace her face before I place it caressingly behind her ear. She begins to turn around and faces me smiling. I rest my hand on her cheek and stroke her lips with my thumb.

"Edward, I never thought that I would be as happy as I am right now. Thank you for showing me that I can be happy. I love you."

I smile and she giggles, all of a sudden she sits up and stares at something across the field.

"What is it honey?" I ask bringing myself up, mimicking her position. She squints her eyes and stares straight ahead.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I ask again.

She smiles and places a hand on her tummy.

"It's kicking again." I place my hand on hers and feel a tiny jerk. I lean her back between my legs and kiss her shoulder. She rests her head against my chest and breathes out.

"Thank you Edward…" She whispers. I mover her hair off her shoulder out of the way and kiss her neck.

"For what honey?" I ask.

"For saving me."

**A/N: I want to say a couple of things.**

**I want to thank each and every reviewer and the multiple reviewers. Thank you so much.**

**I want everyone to know that my Beta and good friend Nobi is super special. Nobi, thank you so much for your dedication to my story. It really means a lot to me. I can't wait to start my new story and hopefully your can be on board as well.**

**Katrina, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the blog that you made. That's the most sweetest heart warming thing that anyone has ever done for me.**

**Please check out my blog. The link is on my profile page. Bella's engagement ring is there and i sent the photos to Katrina to post the wedding dress and tuxes. IF they're not there yet, be patient they will be.**

**Thank you Anita for your support and advice. I'm happy that i made a friend like you along the way.**

**And to Irish Cullen, you're nuts you know that? Thank you for reading.**

**I'm taking a break for a while to read some other fics and then i'm going to start my new story.**

**Let me know if you know of any good angsty fics.**

**I love you all, thank you for your support.**

**p.s. Was the ending bad? Was it what you thought it was going to be and were you satisfied?  
**


	29. Chapter 30

My experience as an Extra on the set of

Twilight: Breaking Dawn!

Hi there, its been a while since I've written but I wanted all you fans out there to know this amazing experience I had as an extra.

If you would like me to answer questions, I would be happy to. But please understand that I signed a confidentiality agreement so I cannot say what the filming was about or about the scene, so please don't ask.

Other than that I'm happy to tell you what you want to know.

So on with my real life dream come true!

I wake up at 3:30 am with Velcro rollers in my hair and start to get ready for the day.

I apply minimal makeup and grab my back pack and head out the door.

My dad drops me off at the locations and right away I'm approached by fans waiting at the doors.

I bypass them and head into the building and check in.

My call time was 6:30 and its now 5:55am.

I sit and wait for the call that I have to go to wardrobe. My costume was already pre-fit the week earlier so I was already tagged. There are about 90 of us and it becomes chaos in the hallways. I grab my costume and head on over to make up and hair. My eye brows are black and huge and my eye shadow is a copper brown (like Rob's hairJ). I think I look totally ridiculous but that's what I'm suppose to look like for this era.

It takes about 2 hair people to take out my stupid painful rollers, I sit and get my hair done and then I'm sent back up to holding (area where all the extras stay).

So I'm reading my book just chilling and watching the rest of the extras check in and a hair person comes up to me and says that I need to get my hair redone, its not styled right. So I make my way back down to the hair dept. and tell them that it needs to be pinned up not let down. It takes about 30 mins to redo my hair and then I head back upstairs.

Once I get back I notice that I'm one of six extras in the room. The rest of them is on set. I don't think much about it, so I keep on reading and wait till the rest get back.

It's been about 1 hour and 30 minutes and I'm starting to freak out. I'm thinking what's taking so long ? Then I hear over the radio….. "should we get Rob on set?" Now I'm starting to freak out. He's going to be on set and I'm stuck in holding. This so isn't fair. Then another 20 mins goes by and I hear over the radio again, " I think that's it for the day" Now I'm starting to feel sick and dizzy. There's no way that I'm here and he's there and I can't see him. Just then the rest of the extras come back from set and so I talk to some of the girls at my table and ask them, "what the heck?" One of the girls tells me that they're only doing one more scene and then we're wrapped (finished for the day).

So now I'm crushed and so mad! Just then the wrangler comes and asks who hasn't been on set yet. I raise my hand and he almost misses me, so I stand up and wave at him telling him that I haven't been. So he calls the other six and myself and brings up to set…

Once I arrive, I'm told to sit down in a certain seat. Now we're in a theatre so I'm to sit in the fourth seat from the isle. Ok that's cool. Then I look in front of me and notice Rpattz's stand in and that the camera is right in front of him. I tell myself that I'm too far away from where the stand in is and I'm praying that I can somehow move closer to where the aisle is. Then the director Bill Condon looks and points to me asking to switch seats with the guy next to me. So now I'm in the third seat from the aisle. But still too far away.

The 2nd seat from the aisle is open and I once again pray that I can sit there. About 5 minutes goes by and Bill Condon tells me to move into the second seat. So now I'm behind the Rpattz stand in but a little to the left. You know how in a theatre the seats are staggard? Well I was so close, I was pissing myself.

So after a while, when the director and photography people work on lighting and angles of the camera, he holds up his radio and says, " let's get Rob in here…." So now I'm 100% freaking out.

As soon as he called for Rob, the entire set goes quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Just the anticipation of him coming to set has everyone on pins and needles.

So we all wait about 10 min and I'm looking around taking in the scene and listening to the director talk about ideas etc…Hair is fixing me and makeup is retouching my lipstick…. Next thing I know I turn around to my left and there he is in all his handsome glory. I whip my head forward and take in some deeps breathes. Trying not to let the others see that I'm totally freaking out inside. About one more minute and he comes over to us and walks down the stairs and sits in front of me. He turns and says "Good Morning" in his sexy British accent and takes a drink of his Starbucks coffee. I say good morning back and keep breathing deeply just thinking that Robert Pattinson just said good morning to me.

So we shoot the scene and Bill Condon wants to see the playback. So he turns the monitor attached to the camera towards Rob and myself as well as the other 6 extras and low and behold I'm looking at a scene with Edward and me in the back ground. I can't believe it. I smile and hide my face so no one see's my excitement and kicks me out. LOL!

He asks Rob of his opinion of the take and they chat for a while about how Edward is suppose to be feeling in this scene. So we do another take and then a couple more. He was done so he gets up and nods to the girl beside her and then as he's in the aisle ( I can't stop staring at him ) he slightly nods his head to me and winks!

CAN YOU FREAKING BELIEVE THAT!

I CAN'T! I'M CRAPPING MY PANTS AT THIS POINT LOOKING AROUND WONDERING IF ANYONE SAW WHAT I JUST SAW!

So in conclusion, let me just say that he's even hotter in person and his face is flawless. When he smiles, he lights up the room and everyone is smiling. He's a joker and a potty mouth. His chiseled jaw is real and so are his gorgeous eyes. He's perfect!

The end.


End file.
